There Inside
by Code Green
Summary: It had all been a dream. All of it. It was, once again, Jareth coming to her in vision form to mock her. But as she stepped into Toby's room, she dared to glance down. The ring was still there.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The cry echoed throughout the wastelands of the Labyrinth, reaching into the very farthest corners of the Goblin Castle. The Goblin King sat rigidly on his throne; one leg draped over one arm, his hands clenched into hard fists at his sides. His multi-colored eyes flinched when he heard the cry again, that cry so full of despondence, so full of misery.

So, she had cast him aside, and now, when it was fitting for her, she called him again. What did she think he was? A dog? Trained to obey the voice of his master? No! He was a king, and he would not be commanded by the voice of a child! Especially not some insignificant human girl that had been so…so…stubborn!

_"Goblin King!"_

In rather a childlike gesture, Jareth put his hands to his ears, trying to drown out the sound, but his attempts failed. For, while his ears might not have been able to hear, his heart did. He saw her again, that lovely girl, with fair skin and dark, soft hair. He remembered what it was like to hold her in his arms, if but for a few moments in a dream. And while he had tried to gauge out the memories, he could never diminish his love for her.

"Argh!"

Jareth stood up from the throne, swiftly and gracefully rising, his arms folded across his chest.

So she wanted to see him, did she? Fine then! But he wouldn't at all love, and he would be the most terrifying thing she had ever seen!

He snapped his fingers, and instantly, the king was dressed in his finest, his most intimidating. He wore copper armor on his chest, and a cape and breeches that were dark as midnight. His boots nearly blended in with the fabric of his trousers, and his medallion shone radiantly against his armor. His eyes darkened, his hair became wilder, and he looked every inch the irritated, vexed Goblin King.

With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared in his hand, and Jareth lowered his face to it, letting the brilliant light from the crystal illuminate his brown and blue eyes. Then, in a flash of glitter, he was gone.

Like a time long since gone, there was a flash of lightning as the king arrived in the human world, and a magnificent gust of wind blew against two large glass doors, making them fly open violently. Rain poured into the large bedroom, and thunder crashed viciously as Jareth appeared in a flurry of glitter. His sharp eyes glanced down to see a girl, _the _girl, kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her chest as her body quivered from sobs.

"Well," was all Jareth said, and the girl started and turned her head.

It took quite a bit of effort for Jareth to control himself. The girl was no longer a girl. She was a young woman, eighteen, almost nineteen, surpassing in beauty from when he had last seen her. Her face had matured significantly, as had her body. Tears were flowing from her precious hazel eyes, smudging her makeup and dripping down her cheeks.

"You came," she whispered. "I didn't think you would."

"What could possess you to call for me?" Jareth scowled, back in his king façade, as he began to circle her, his cape whipping about him. "Am I a pawn, that you call for me and I am supposed to come?"

"I…I needed you," Sarah whispered.

"Whatever for? Have you another brother to dispose of?"

"No," Sarah whispered. "My parents died two years ago. Since then, I've been caring for Toby as well as I can. But I'm tired. I'm worn out. I can't keep doing it alone. I need your help."

"So now I'm your brother's caretaker?"

"No. I just need you to be a friend. I never forgot you," Sarah whispered, standing up and walking over to him.

He took a step back as she scrutinized his face.

"I wasn't ready, when last we met, to accept your offer. I was just a girl, afraid of what you were promising me. But I've had to grow up so much in the past two years, and while I had hoped for your help, yes, I had also hoped for your friendship."

"I offered you so much more than that," Jareth sneered.

"And I know you'd never offer it again."

"If I offered it, would you take it?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked uncertainly, glancing away from him.

"Were we to go back in time, right now, and I offered you that same gift, would you take it?"

His eyes matched hers, and she studied his face carefully.

He was really being sincere about this; he really wanted to know.

"Yes," she whispered. "I fell in love with you, Goblin King. You were fascinating to me when I was fifteen, and over the years, I've had enough time to see what you really did for me, the lessons you taught, and I fell in love with you. I don't think anyone else would suit me better. I always was strange in this world anyway," she smiled gently.

"Say your right words, Sarah," Jareth whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her heart.

Never had the King of the Goblins asked her this question. But immediately, Sarah knew what those words were.

"I love you, Jareth."

Instantly, a crystal appeared in his gloved hand, and, eyes imploring, he held it out to her. With only the slightest hesitation, because of uncertainty as to what the crystal would actually do, Sarah put her hand out and took the crystal. It exploded into a thousand particles of glittering light, and Sarah shielded her eyes as the room was illuminated with color. When she had the courage to open her eyes again, and all was still, she looked to see Jareth standing before her, nearly glowing.

He was no longer the hardened king she had once met. He was dressed in simple clothes, brown breeches, a white open poet shirt, his medallion, and a pair of black boots. His eyes were soft and gentle, and he put out his hand and took one of hers in it. A ring appeared, with a diamond in the shape of Jareth's pendant, in Jareth's palm, and he slipped the ring delicately onto Sarah's ring finger.

"The whole Labyrinth is witness to this," he breathed, moving so that his face was inches away from hers. "I, Jareth, King of the Goblins, hereby take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, as is testified by the entire Underground. Do you take me to be your husband?"

"Yes. I do," Sarah nodded, and Jareth smiled, a radiant, whole-hearted smile.

"Good."

Sarah glanced down at the exquisite ring, her thoughts far away. When she had called for the Goblin King, she had known what she was asking. And she had wanted this. Ever since the first adventure had ended, she had wanted the Goblin King's love, and she had wanted to return that love. Somehow, the amazing man before her had captured her heart, and while she had defied and beaten him, she never won. He had risen as the conqueror, for Jareth had obtained the greater prize, the girl's love.

Jareth stepped forward, cupping Sarah's face tenderly in his hands, and then dipped his head and brought his lips to meet hers.

Sarah had never been kissed. The only kisses she had given away were to her family and Hoggle. But this, the touch of the Goblin King, was enough to sweep her blissfully off her feet. His touch was soft and lingering, but it increased in passion as the room swirled around them.

Sarah could distinctly feel magic in the air, warm, electric shocks, and she opened her eyes, still holding Jareth, to see that they were overlooking the Labyrinth, the great sun setting in the west.

"Jareth…Jareth what about Toby?"

"The boy is safe for the night," Jareth whispered, kissing the area behind her ear and then kissing her chin.

She didn't ask any more questions. Instead, she absorbed herself entirely in him, in his love for her. She let herself drown, kissing him with a passion she had never known existed and letting him return her longing.

Morning arrived, and Sarah snuggled up closer in her pillows, her body warm in the blankets. She could feel the sunlight drifting over her face, and a small smile appeared on her lips, a smile of contentment and security.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking her time as she turned so that she was lying on her back. She then sat up and turned her head, and to her surprise, Jareth wasn't there.

She wasn't in the Labyrinth. Jareth was nowhere to be seen.

Blinking, confused, Sarah gazed about her, immediately recognizing that she was in her room. There was no trace of the Goblin King's appearance. The glass doors were closed, and there wasn't the tiniest farthing of glitter anywhere to be seen. The sun was brilliant outside, raindrops glistened on the trees, and everything was peaceful and still.

A child's voice called Sarah's name, and she stood up, puzzled and saddened as she made her way towards Toby's room.

Had nothing happened the previous night? Had she just dreamed the Goblin King's appearance? Had she really married him, or had that all been just a wishful thought?

"I'm coming, Toby," Sarah whispered, her eyes downcast.

It had all been a dream. All of it. It was, once again, Jareth coming to her in vision form to mock her.

But as she stepped into Toby's room, a stray beam of sunlight glanced across her left hand, making the room erupt into bright, radiant colors. Sarah looked down.

The ring was still there.


	2. Gone

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I started a new story! I know there are probably hundreds of stories on this website about Jareth having a child, but I wanted to try my hand at one. So please, keep reading, and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Gone

"I do need you, Hoggle. I need all of you."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

The audience cheered joyously as the young Sarah bounded over to her bed and threw her arms around Hoggle. The little dwarf, played by a Middle School boy, nearly fell backwards off the bed. The audience laughed as a burly sheepdog jumped up onto his owner, a fox, nearly Sarah's height, with a medieval uniform, and the fox fell over, landing hard on the floor.

A white bird suddenly flew up from the far corner of the stage, and the audience gasped in surprise as it winged its way across the theater, flying over the audience and then disappearing. The thick red curtains on the stage drew to a close, and the lights in the auditorium came back on.

"Hamlet," the fox spoke with a sigh, picking up the sheepdog's paws and moving him off. "You're really heavy."

Sir Didymus sat up, and the person within the costume took hold of the fox mask and lifted it off their shoulders. A beautiful face appeared, the face of a lovely young woman with fair skin, bright eyes, and dark wavy hair. The actress was clearly tired, and she began to sit up, weighed down from the costume armor.

A man, tall with a wild, wind-tossed blonde wig, stepped past her, and she reached out a hand, hoping to get a lift up.

"Max! Wait!" The girl called. "Would you…help me up?" She asked bashfully as "The Labyrinth" production's star actor stopped and turned to acknowledge her.

"How is it you always end up on the floor?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, one eyebrow arched in an accusing manner.

"Hamlet isn't exactly graceful," the young woman smiled.

"Well in that case…"

"Max!" A voice called, and Max turned his head to see the Sarah of the play, Emily Thomas, skipping towards him. "You walking me out to the car again?" she asked, putting her hands on his arm.

The girl in the costume on the floor was completely forgotten as Emily and Max strode off.

"That's just fine. You know, Jareth, you really are a pain in the butt. Hamlet, come here boy," the girl whistled.

Obediently, the sheep dog lumbered over, and the woman grabbed his collar. He began to walk away, and she used his movement to get to her feet.

"There we go."

"Vesper! Vesper, you were simply wonderful!"

Vesper turned her head, brilliant golden strands folding over her left eye as her brunette waves bounced against her back.

"I would be after playing the same role for three years," Vesper frowned, watching as a woman, very similar in appearance to her, trotted gaily towards her, black hair whipping about in its ponytail.

"Ooh, I'm so proud of you!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl. "Sweetie, you were awesome!"

"Mom, why am I always Sir Didymus?" Vesper asked, whistling to Hamlet as she and Sarah began to leave the theater. "Why can't I play a female character? I wouldn't have to play Sarah. What about one of the goblins, or maybe the old scary lady in the trash heap?"

"I think the directors think you do a terrific job as Didymus," Sarah smiled, opening one of the theater doors.

"No. I think I'm the only one who can swordfight, so they want to show me off a little," Vesper frowned. "I don't mean to complain, but the costume's hot, and I'm tired of hiding behind a fox mask."

"I understand," Sarah said gently, unlocking her car doors so Vesper could climb in. "But I do so love to see you as Sir Didymus. And the Jareth you had this year was excellent."

"You know, I really am disgusted with Jareth."

"The actors for him?" Sarah asked, sliding into the driver's seat as Hamlet jumped into the back of the car.

"No, the character. He's stuck-up, arrogant, and deceitful," Vesper said easily.

Sarah didn't say anything, and Vesper immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said. "I really am venting."

"It's all right. Hey, why don't we get some coffee before we get to your apartment?" Sarah suggested, driving the car away from the theater.

"Can we go through the drive thru?" Vesper asked with a grin, and Sarah noticed, once again, how much her daughter's smile looked like _his_.

"You don't want to go in as Sir Didymus? We might just get a discount," Sarah grinned.

"No thank you," Vesper laughed.

Sarah and Vesper got their drinks, and then Sarah drove them to the beach. She had often wondered why her daughter chose Florida as her place to attend college and to live, but as soon as Sarah had visited for the first time, she had come to an understanding. The place was beautiful. The beaches were so peaceful and pleasant, and the place Vesper lived was quiet, and mostly older couples lived in those apartment buildings. Vesper, being quiet in nature, had been accepted into her apartment area when many others her age were not. Several of the older couples had found her and adopted her as their own child, making her life much safer, something that Sarah had worried about ever since her daughter left home in New York.

Sarah and Vesper walked across the beach, Hamlet trotting along at their heels, yelping as he struggled with the sand. Vesper didn't speak, and Sarah took that time to admire her daughter.

Vesper was beautiful, most definitely. She had a cheerful face, Sarah's deep red lips, and her mother's hair and fair skin. But there were parts of Vesper's physical structure that far outshone Sarah's influence, and these details often held Sarah in awe. There was the girl's hair, for instance. Yes, it was a rich brunette, but intermingled in those brown locks were very prominent strands of gold. Brilliant, bold gold. And Vesper's teeth sometimes seemed just barely pointed at the canines, and her eyes were purple with traces of silver. The young woman very much resembled someone else, someone dear…

"You're so quiet, Mom," Vesper spoke, interrupting her mom's thoughts.

"I was just thinking of what a blessing you are," Sarah smiled, putting her arm around her daughter and giving her a squeeze.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"Work calls," Sarah said, gazing out at the ocean. "You don't need me here."

"Yes I do. I'll always need you."

_"I need you Hoggle."_

Sarah smiled faintly and then turned and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I think we should get back home," she whispered. "It's getting dark and you have school tomorrow."

"Right. The last day before Christmas vacation," Vesper nodded. "Let's go. Come on, Hamlet."

Once Sarah, Vesper, and Hamlet were back at Vesper's comfortable two-bedroom apartment, the women got ready for bed and then said their good nights. Vesper went to her room, Hamlet bounding along behind her, and Sarah made her way into the guest room. She lay down on her bed and pulled the blankets up over her, her eyes wide as they gazed up at the ceiling.

She remembered everything. She remembered calling for Jareth, him appearing in her room, and him kissing her with an undying passion. She remembered their one night together, and she recalled with pain how he hadn't been there the next morning. Why? Why hadn't he been there? Why had he left so soon?

Familiar emotions of desire and awe flowed through Sarah as she drifted into sleep, and her dreams were filled with _him_. She could hear Jareth's voice singing to her, calling her name. She saw his face, his beautiful eyes gazing into her very soul. She felt his arms around her, holding her close, his lips touching hers.

In sleep, tears flowed from Sarah's eyes.

She awoke with a start, a couple of hours later, when she heard Jareth's name call her and she saw his hand again outstretched, a crystal rotating easily on his fingertips.

Without another thought, she grabbed a light jacket from off the chair nearest her and then sprang out of bed. She needed to go somewhere she could think, somewhere she could just try and figure things out.

She left her room quietly and made her way into Vesper's kitchen. She found a notepad there, and opened it up. Quickly, she wrote a note, letting Vesper know where she was, and then, silently, she left the house and began to jog towards the beach.

It wasn't very far, only a mile or so, and Sarah arrived in good timing.

The sky was dark, and stars shone beautifully overhead, beaming down on the lovely woman. The moon was still out, shining down merrily on Sarah, and the waves whispered to her, gentle and comforting.

With a sigh of contentment, Sarah made her way to the water and then sat down at its edge, letting the water lap at her feet. It was chilly, being December, but the coolness felt good and stilled Sarah's worries.

Sarah closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander to the past eighteen years. After Jareth had disappeared, Sarah had great difficulty convincing herself that everything that had happened was real. The only thing that kept her believing it all was true was the ring on her finger, the ring that she never took off. She had wandered, with great difficulty, through the next few days, and had then resumed her role of caring for Toby and working.

Two months later, she realized she was pregnant.

Shock and horror had quickly transformed into love and motherly affection. Sarah had cared for her body like no other mother before her. She had gone to every doctor appointment, had attended every pregnancy and birth class, had eaten only the healthiest foods, and had cleaned with only the safest chemicals.

And then one night, Vesper Elaine was born.

In the years that followed, Sarah had cared for her daughter and Toby with an undying concern and nurture. And she had tried to be bitter towards Jareth, but she had never succeeded. As surely as there was a reason he had come, there was a reason he had left. And Sarah's mind was still filled with him. She saw his eyes every night. She felt him close to her. She only wished he could see what had become of their love, of their marriage.

The woman lay back, letting the cool sand press against her body and the ocean breezes whip at her skin. She could hear a song drifting on the breeze, silent to any other ears.

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you._

_As the world falls down."_

"Jareth," Sarah whispered. "Why did you leave? You never even got to see your daughter. You never said good bye."

She was startled and sat up abruptly when she heard her name, spoken in a fluent, silky voice, whispering across the waves.

"Sarah."

She turned her head and gasped with surprise when she saw a man stepping out of the ocean, his golden strands shining white in the moonlight, his eyes glowing in the starlight. She couldn't fully make out his features as he strode towards her, but from such a far distance, she could still tell that he was glowing with charm, shining with handsome features.

She stood up to meet him, and held back from running to him and throwing her arms around him.

As he drew closer, her eyes widened, and one word drifted from her lips.

"Vesper."

Then, a brilliant light flowed all around the beautiful woman, and before three seconds had passed, Sarah was gone. The beach was completely empty.

Vesper, deep in the middle of a dream concerning Sir Didymus and a haughty Goblin King, awoke with a start when she heard her name called in her sleep. Sweat streamed from her forehead, for reasons she didn't understand, and she threw off her blankets, startling Hamlet, who was asleep on the floor near the foot of the bed.

"Mom?" Vesper asked, rushing out of her room towards the guest room. "Mom? Did you call?"

She stopped with a gasp when she found the guest room empty, and she rushed into the kitchen, searching for a note she knew her mother would have left, had she gone somewhere.

Great relief flooded through the girl when she found the note, but cold terror again crept over her when she read that Sarah had gone out at midnight and would be back in an hour. It was now almost 5:00 in the morning, and Sarah would never have been away for longer than she wrote.

With a rush of adrenaline, Vesper threw a jacket over her tank top and then rushed to her front door. She unlocked it and flung it open, and then began to run, full speed, towards the beach, her hair rushing out behind her in the clammy wind that had suddenly sprung up.

As Vesper neared the ocean, unaware that Hamlet was with her, the sound of the waves beating against the shore pounded against her ears. Wind whipped mercilessly at her from the ocean, and she glanced up at the sky to see ominous storm clouds gathering, and streaks of lightning flashing all above her.

She ignored the danger of being on the beach in a lightning storm, for she was far more afraid that something had happened to her mom. In a frenzy, she rushed up and down the shore, her hair getting into her eyes as the air became startling cold.

"Mom!" She cried. "Mom, where are you?" she screamed over the crashing thunder.

Hamlet started to bark, from a quarter mile down the shore, and Vesper turned and began to run towards him.

She saw, as she neared the sheepdog, that there was something shining in the sand, illuminated only by the flashes of light.

With a sharp gasp, she dropped down in front of Hamlet and grabbed at the shining object.

It was her mother's ring, the ring Sarah absolutely refused to ever take off.

"She's hurt. Hamlet, she's hurt, or she's been captured, but Mom would never let that ring go! She'd rather die than lose that ring!" Vesper's voice quivered as she cradled the ring in her hand, her shoulders tight and her head bowed to try and protect herself more from the cruel wind.

"Mom!" she screamed, running towards the water. "Mom?"

She was in full fledge terror now, and she raced into the vicious waves, water slapping up against her pants and torso. She bit her lip against the cold and began to run through the choppy waves, horrified that she'd find her mother murdered in the water.

She searched for an hour before the policeman found her. He had come to the beach on his early morning circuit and had immediately seen the girl, drenched through, gagging on salt water, searching through the ferocious waves as though her life depended on it. He had then run to her and grabbed her, physically forcing her back away from the waves and out onto the sand. He had already called for help by the time he hit the water, and he helped Vesper as soon as she collapsed on the sand.

"She's gone. My mom's gone!" Vesper sobbed, shivering uncontrollably from the cold. "I looked and looked, but I couldn't find her. Who would have taken her? Why? I'm so afraid that she's buried beneath the waves!"

"Shh… Easy now," her rescuer said gently, pulling her into his strong arms and holding her against him.

"How can you want me to calm down?" Vesper nearly screamed. "She could be dead! She'd never leave the house without telling me what she was doing! She said she'd be back in an hour, and she never came back!"

"It'll be all right," the policeman breathed, his gentle voice soothing her nerves.

"How can you know that?"

He didn't answer her, and Vesper let out another cry before she buried her face in his chest and wailed.

As soon as he saw one of his teammates moving towards him, the police officer signaled for a blanket and then wrapped it around Vesper's soaked, trembling body. He had one of the female officers escort Vesper and Hamlet back to the girl's apartment. The woman ensured that Vesper was safe at home and back in a calm state of mind before she left her, telling her to come to the police station once she was warm and dry.

To be sure, Vesper was there as soon as she was finished showering and dressing for the day.

Never had a more forlorn and upset woman entered the police station. Vesper hadn't taken the time to dry her hair, her face was ashen, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She then went through the painful process of telling the police everything she knew. She listened, biting her lip to keep from screaming in fear, when she was told that Sarah hadn't been found. A thorough search of the beach and neighboring areas had already been conducted, and there was no sign of Ms. Williams. The police would keep looking however, and they encouraged Vesper not to give up.

Vesper went back to her apartment and sat down at her dining room table, listlessly staring at her mother's note. It was crumpled up now, with no thanks to the police officers, but Vesper read the writing over and over again, each time coming up with nothing. She felt suddenly alone, and even Hamlet's attempts to comfort her failed.

Her mom was missing. She had disappeared mysteriously on the beach, and her ring had been left behind. Or maybe she had left it behind purposefully for Vesper?

Vesper placed the ring on her finger and studied it carefully, trying to see it through weary, foggy eyes. It looked just the same as it always did. That diamond crescent in the middle was just as brilliant and clean as ever. The gold band was just as spotless and faultless as it always was. Maybe it was time Vesper looked for her long-lost father. She had never heard what happened to him. She had always believed he walked out on her mother, and she had hated him for it, but maybe he would be concerned enough to help.

No. He didn't stay with Sarah once he heard of her pregnancy, Vesper was sure of that. He was never there to help her mother through her labor, was never there to see Vesper. Chances were he hadn't even wanted a child. Perhaps he hated her just as much as she despised him. She tried to be forgiving, but sometimes it was just so hard.

Vesper let out a long sigh and then looked away from the ring. Her eyes skimmed over her cell phone, sitting on the table before her, and with a weary hand, she reached out and grabbed hold of it.

There was one man she knew would help her, or at least comfort her better than the police could.

Quickly, she dialed his number, the only number, aside from her mother's, that she had memorized. She took a deep gulp of saliva, trying to moisten her throat, as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other end of the phone spoke, revealing that the man on the other end had just been woken up.

Vesper was too tired, too upset, and too afraid to say much, and so she whispered the only word she could, knowing that he would immediately see something was wrong and would come to help.

"Toby…"


	3. Down Once More

**Sorry it's been so long since I last added anything to this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Down Once More**

Lightning flashed angrily, reflecting the rage of the king who sat upon his throne, eyes sparking with fury. Multi-colored brown and blue irises flitted across the brick floor and came to rest on a small creature with an acorn hat, brown leather vest, and bright yellow trousers. The goblin, under his king's scrutiny, minded his own business, humming a giddy tune as he chased after a chicken. The goblin tripped over his own feet, landing hard on the floor at the feet of his superior.

"Peekalo," the king snapped, standing from his throne and towering above the minion.

Bright hazel eyes widened as the little goblin, hidden in his king's shadow, looked up at his master.

"Sire?" he chirped, voice high-pitched and childish in nature.

"Did you send for Hunter?"

"I did, your royal excellency," the goblin sniveled and then sneezed.

"Then where…"

The doors to the throne room burst open, and a tall man rushed into the room and fell at Jareth's feet, nearly crushing Peekalo in the process.

"My greatest apologies, my lord," Hunter spoke, coal gray eyes gazing up cautiously into Jareth's. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," Jareth frowned, gesturing for the warrior to stand.

He studied his warrior's appearance with satisfaction, though he would never show that he was satisfied. Hunter was one of the only goblins that hadn't been affected by the curse the fairies had placed upon Jareth's people. The knight was tall and muscular with long black hair and the deepest gray eyes. He was a true fighter, wielding his sword with power and skill that, even in the Labyrinth's days of chivalry, had been hard to find.

"As you have heard," Jareth spoke. "My queen has been abducted. I have no doubt that the fairies were involved, and as such, more assistance will be needed for her rescue."

"I can do it, King Jareth!" Peekalo squealed, jumping up and down. "Send me! Pick me!"

"No," Jareth said with a sigh. "We need another warrior, one that can pose as a significant threat. You will go into the world of mortals, the Aboveground, Hunter, and bring back a warrior." He ignored the pained look on Peekalo's face and sat back on his throne.

"A warrior of the humans? Does such a person exist?" Hunter asked.

"The entire Labyrinth is devoid of warriors, aside from you and myself," Jareth said, tapping his fingers on his armrest. "The fairies have whole armies of soldiers at their disposal. Humans are strong-willed, and they are bound to have someone who can fight appropriately."

A crystal formed in his hand, and he tossed it to Hunter.

"You have thirteen hours to spend in the human world. Go and find the one we need."

Hunter caught the crystal and then disappeared, beginning his journey into the Aboveground.

Jareth let out a sigh and tapped his fingers against his forehead before he moved his hand to his mouth and chin.

"You could have sent me," Peekalo sniffed, eyes wide and moist.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't at all be accepted in the above world," Jareth mused. "Hunter has the necessary skills to blend in with his surroundings. You, however…"

Peekalo sat down on the cold floor, his short, scrawny legs crossed. He didn't say another word, and Jareth glanced down at him, noting that, for the first time in a long time, the little fellow didn't say anything.

The sound of rushing water flooded Hunter's senses, and his whole body became drenched. He emerged, breaking the surface, and found himself standing, waist deep, in water. The crystal was still in his hand, and he used it to change into clothes that would better suit this new world he was in. The crystal disappeared after that, and Hunter waded towards the shore.

His sharp eyes caught sight of a slender form moving across the beach, dressed in a silky, flowing white dress. Long reddish-brown hair flowed over the woman's shoulder, and Hunter watched her, entranced. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. His eyes followed her exquisite shape, drinking in the very sight of her.

Vesper, for indeed it was she, stopped at the water's edge, a good distance away from Hunter, completely oblivious that she was being watched. This was her stress-release, her secret haven that she would blush about if her mother ever knew of her dress-up habits.

Vesper had always wanted to be Sarah in the play. She found strength in the girl's character and loved to play her part, especially when she was scared or nervous.

A long sigh escaped from the pretend Sarah's lips, and she drew a sword at her side, the blade shimmering in the slowly rising sun.

"Through dangers untold," Vesper spoke firmly, swinging her sword and then spinning professionally, "and hardships unnumbered." She twirled like a ballerina, then threw her head back and kicked out at an invisible adversary, bringing her sword slicing neatly through the air. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen."

Violet eyes flashed as the girl held her head up high, hair billowing about her majestically, and sword glinting at her side.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!"

She brandished her sword, holding it out as though the tip was against someone's throat.

"You're a natural swordswoman."

Vesper jumped and then turned and cried out when she saw Hunter standing there.

"Who are you?" she gasped, a hand moving to the exposed skin just below her neck. Of all the days for company, company had to show up when she was alone, dressed in an outfit that showed more skin than she typically liked. And he had to be so dazzlingly handsome, too!

"Sir Hunter of the Labyrinth," Hunter said, bowing and taking her hand.

She watched, eyes wide, as he kissed each finger slowly, eyes gazing steadfastly into hers.

"The Labyrinth?" she stammered, pulling her hand away from him. "You're in the play? I haven't seen you before. Perhaps you're one of the goblins?"

"I am," he said, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Well then, I'm Vesper Williams. I play Sir Didymus," Vesper said uncertainly.

"I beg your pardon?" he frowned. "I'm not in a play. I truly am a goblin from the Labyrinth."

"I'm certain they don't wear clothes such as yours there," Vesper said, gesturing to his T-shirt, jeans, and Converse. "Wouldn't Jareth be upset with that?"

"His majesty? He gave me permission to change my clothes."

"Right. While you're at it, _Sir_ Hunter, I'm Queen Vesper of the Nile," Vesper snorted. "You're a great actor. I'm surprised they didn't give you Jareth's part."

"His majesty? I would never be worthy for such a part! Allow me to explain to you my mission here, Lady Vesper. I have come here seeking a warrior to aid me in rescuing his majesty's queen."  
"I am not a warrior," Vesper said, shaking her head at this man's strange acting abilities. Why was he playing such games?

"We shall see," Hunter replied, and then drew his own sword.

Vesper stepped back, but lifted her sword a second later when he brought his swinging towards her. Their blades clashed together, resounding noisily across the beach, and the strength invested from Hunter's arm nearly forced Vesper back. She bit her lip and braced herself, holding that pose long enough for her to twist her arms, sliding her sword off Hunter's and then bringing it easily towards his neck. He blocked it and then stepped forward, advancing. Vesper refused to move back, but stepped forward to meet his tactic, swinging her sword down and to the right, attempting to catch his side. He blocked it again, but before his blade could fully hit hers, her sword was up in the air, and the flat of it landed against the side of his shoulder.

He smiled, and his smile nearly threw her off. He then dropped low, testing her, and flung his leg out, catching her ankles. She jumped, rather then fell, and then twirled around him, before he could get to his feet. He spun in the sand, thrusting up with his sword as he hurried to his feet, protecting himself from one of her attacks.

"May I ask where you achieved your skills from?" Hunter asked, jumping easily to his feet and then spinning magnificently to counter her.

"My mother made me take lessons for years," Vesper said, ducking low and the swinging in.

"How astonishing! Lady Vesper, I do believe you are the warrior I have been seeking."

"Whoa, hold up. Pause," Vesper said, lowering her sword and stepping back. "This whole mission is for Jareth, the King of the Goblins, in the actual Labyrinth? Hunter, the place doesn't exist, and there's no such thing as the Goblin King."

"Ah, but there is," Hunter smiled. "And there is a Goblin City and a whole Underground full of adventures and creatures just waiting for you to discover."

"And what are you, in all this 'mission?' Are you a…goblin? A prince? What are you, that Jareth should send you here?"

"I am a goblin, one of two that have not been affected by the great curse laid upon the Goblin City. I am the king's warrior, and he needs but one more to send out to rescue his queen."

"So who captured her?"

"It's believed the fairies did."

"Fairies?" Vesper laughed, beginning to walk across the beach towards her car. "Little things with wings?"

"They have an irritating capability to become larger, human-sized, when they wish," Hunter frowned, following her. "I don't understand. You consider this all a jest?"

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't believe any such place exists. And I have troubles of my own," Vesper said, stopping at her car. "My mom disappeared on this very beach last night. No one has any idea where she is. I can't just leave here to help someone else when I can't even find my mom. She could be in serious danger."

"Perhaps you'll permit me to bargain with you."

"What?" Vesper sighed, turning to look up at him. "What bargain do you have?"

"Come with me to the Labyrinth, assist me in rescuing the queen, and I and the king will help you find your mother. Besides, time is different here than it is in the Labyrinth. I don't believe, if you left here now, you would return any later than it already is. Maybe a couple of hours would pass, at the most."

"You're really a character," Vesper chuckled, opening her car door. "How do you intend to bring me to this 'Labyrinth?' Do we fly?"

"By crystal, of course," Hunter grinned. "Just trust me on this."

"I need to get home and see if anyone's called about my mom. If not, I might just take you up on your offer."

"You intend to leave me standing here on a beach, hoping that I, in my insane mind, will just leave you alone," Hunter said, leaning on her car and gazing down into her face. "I have no intention of letting a perfect swordswoman out of my sight."

"I'm not letting you in my car," Vesper frowned, buckling her seatbelt. "And really, this whole story sounds insane. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you. I have a mother to find. I hope you can find your queen."

She closed the door, shook her head, and then drove away.

He was waiting for her at the entrance to her apartment, to her utmost surprise.

"How did you get here?" the girl demanded, slamming her car door shut and walking up to her house.

"Crystal," Hunter replied, letting the crystal orb dance on his fingertips.

"May I see that?" Vesper frowned, holding out her hand.

"Certainly."

He placed the crystal in her hand, and she was surprised at how cool it was to the touch. She gazed into it, trying to see anything, and could see nothing but a swirling mist.

"Quite the contraption," she commented seconds later, tossing it back to him. "Where'd you get it?"

"From the Labyrinth."

She sighed and then opened her apartment door.

"Look, Hunter," she said, turning to look up at him. "I'm not the person you want, all right? If you need a real hero, go to England. They have schools full of fencers. Go to them."

"I want you."

"Argh! Hunter…"

Vesper stepped into the living room and screamed when she saw someone step out from next to one of the walls, blocking her path. She nearly slammed into him, but sat right down on one of the couches, her eyes wide and her hand to her open mouth.

"Hey, Ves! Haven't seen you in awhile," a cheerful voice said, and she let out a relieved laugh.

"Toby! You didn't tell me you were coming! It's so good to see you!" the woman exclaimed, leaping up from the couch and throwing her arms around her uncle.

He was tall, standing just over six feet, and had the same blonde hair and dark eyes as he always had. His smile was warm and kind, and he gazed down at his niece with concern.

"As soon as you called me yesterday, I bought plane tickets so I could get over here. Are you doing okay?" Toby asked, pushing some hair out of her face. "It looks like you haven't gotten enough sleep."

"I'm doing better than I thought I would be doing."

"Who's he?" Toby asked, gesturing to Hunter. "Hey, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," he teased, winking at Vesper as he walked over to the strange man. "Toby Williams," Toby said, holding out his hand.

"Hunter," Hunter said, bowing curtly. "And I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean by 'boyfriend.' I am not currently Lady Vesper's beau, if that is what you are referring to."

"He's here because he needs a warrior for his mission. Apparently he's from the Labyrinth, and his queen's been captured. He thinks I'm a warrior who can help him save her," Vesper sighed, flopping back down onto the couch. "He won't leave me alone."

"From the Labyrinth, huh? I'm interested," Toby said, sitting down next to her.

"Toby, the place is fake! It's fictional!"

"But don't you always wish it were real?" Toby asked, gesturing for Hunter to sit down.

"That's not the point! He's a total stranger, and he just shows up here saying he needs my help! Toby, what about Mom?"

"Maybe she's somehow involved in all this. You know how much she loves the stories," Toby shrugged. "Maybe this is the answer to your worries."

"Or the beginning of them," Vesper snorted.

"I would be willing to take her into the Labyrinth and return her shortly after," Hunter reassured.

"Oh no! I'm not going anywhere!" Vesper exclaimed. "No!"

"I think you should go," Toby said.

"It's not a real place! Is everyone but me insane?" Vesper snapped.

"I have a strange feeling that it just might be real," Toby said. "Maybe, just maybe, you should listen."

"Fine!" Vesper sighed. "But he's coming with me," she gestured to Toby. "And no trying to talk me out of that. He's my armor-bearer."

Toby shot her an amused glance, but she was frowning darkly. "And you'd better keep your promise, Mr. Hunter, and help me find my mom. You and that obnoxious Goblin King of yours. Oh, and I absolutely refuse to go anywhere in a moving vehicle with you. I don't trust you at all."

"I apologize if I've made you feel so uncomfortable," Hunter said deeply. "Let me offer my deepest apologies."

"Please, just take us to the Labyrinth," Vesper sighed. "Although I highly doubt I'll ever even leave this room."

"Don't doubt the seemingly impossible, my lady," Hunter said, and the crystal appeared in his hand again. "Here we go."

He reached out and put one finger on Toby's shoulder, and his other hand he put on Vesper's shoulder. She hissed in protest, but then let out a squeal of surprise when she saw the whole room swirl around her. She sat back in fear and gripped Toby's hand tightly as a blur of colors appeared before her, and then, to her shock, she found herself standing on a brick floor.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the stillness of her new surroundings, after that display of color. She was standing in a corridor lit by torches. It was a dirty hallway, dripping with some type of moldy rainwater, and it was made of light yellow brick and stones.

"We're here," she whispered, her eyes widening. "We're actually here."

"I apologize if the trip was a bit difficult for you," Hunter said, turning to her.

He was back in his Labyrinth garb, and his appearance took Vesper's breath away. Two tiny braids pulled his dark hair back, and his clothes included an open dark green poet shirt, black breeches, and black boots. His ears were now slightly pointed, and he was the most charming, enchanting being she had ever seen. His muscles and face were flawless, perfect in every way.

"It…it was okay," she stumbled.

"Dude, this really _is _a real place," Toby spoke, amazed.

"I have only a couple of things to say before I present you to his Majesty," Hunter said, leading them into a small sitting area with a great open window.

Vesper was drawn to the outside view. From here, she could see a great portion of the Goblin City, full of little houses and goblins. It was daylight, so the little people were outside, chasing chickens, playing ball, or hanging up their dirty laundry to dry. Cats could be seen scampering throughout pathways, and a bright yellow sun was beaming up ahead, making every bit of water and every house shingle sparkle radiantly.

The Labyrinth was a real place. There were real goblins swarming throughout the city. There was such a thing as the Underground. All of her plays had been true. Every story Sarah had ever told her had really happened. There was once a girl named Sarah, and there was a Goblin King, who fell in love with her.

But how could it be? How could the impossible actually be possible? Was Vesper really standing here, or was all this a dream, or maybe a dream in a dream?

She pinched herself, trying to see if this could all be true. A sharp pain rushed through her arm, making her hiss lightly through her teeth. She could feel it perfectly, and the pinch left a tiny red mark on her arm, which she rubbed at vigorously. The breeze she was feeling from the window was a real, honest-to-goodness breeze of fresh air. The sunlight was streaming from a real sun. Everything was real; it was all really happening.

"I'm actually here," Vesper whispered. "And dressed like this, none-the-less," she blushed, gazing down at her white dress.

"I suppose it is somewhat of a surprise," Hunter said nonchalantly. "Lady Vesper, I advise you keep that gorgeous ring of yours hidden somewhere safe. The goblins have a certain attraction to shiny things, and I would hate for you to lose that."

Vesper nodded and quickly unclasped a golden chain around her neck. She slipped the ring onto the chain and tucked it beneath the fabric on her shoulder, blushing as Hunter watched her move.

"Next, I don't suggest, at this point in time, you bring up your mother. King Jareth is very concerned about his queen and cannot be bothered with your mother just yet. After you've helped me recover the queen, we can approach him with your mother. The most important thing," Hunter said, smiling at Vesper, "is that you treat his Majesty with respect. He dislikes haughty persons, and he is not one to answer questions."

"Okay," Vesper nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, and…"

"My goodness! You are back so soon!"

Toby, Vesper, and Hunter turned to see who had spoken. Vesper and Toby, both expecting persons of their height, looked up, and, to their surprise, found nothing. They then lowered their gaze to the floor to see a tiny goblin standing there, gazing up at them with wide hazel eyes. He was so ugly he was cute, Vesper decided, smiling at his little overalls and his acorn hat.

"Peekalo," Hunter sighed, "I had hoped to present them formally to King Jareth, without your interference."

The goblin didn't seem to hear anything the taller goblin said, and he shuffled right up to Vesper and gazed up into her face, several feet above him.

"So pretty," he squeaked, taking her hand in his. He attempted to get on one knee and kiss her hand, but he was clumsy and promptly fell over.

"Let me help you up," Vesper said, bending down and picking him up. She set him on his feet, and he beamed up at her, crooked smile so unattractive, but so sweet. "I'll go with you to see King," he said to Hunter.

"Fine, but…"

Peekalo grinned happily and took Vesper's hand in his. She couldn't help but smile as he led her down a corridor, trotting and whistling along beside her.

"He's adorable," Vesper spoke to Hunter.

"And slightly annoying," the warrior said.

"So how is it you're so tall and…normal looking, but Peekalo here isn't?" Toby asked as they walked.

"The fairy king put a curse on the goblins so that only King Jareth and I remained as we once were. The others were turned into puppets," Hunter said sadly. "It's really rather horrible. We suspect the fairies stole the queen, hence the reason another warrior from the Aboveground had to be found. I do believe his Majesty will be pleased with you, Lady Vesper."

"Please, just Vesper," Vesper said, stopping outside of the throne doors. "And I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before."

"No apologies necessary. I suppose I could have been a bit more relaxed. I just didn't know how to be human," Hunter smiled gently. "Let me introduce you to his Majesty, King Jareth of the Labyrinth."

He opened one of the throne room doors and then gestured for Vesper to step inside.

She stepped into the dark room, grateful to have Peekalo holding her hand, and then squinted to adjust her eyes to the light. There was very dim lighting in here, just a few candles spread throughout the immense room, and Vesper stepped in deeper, seeing a throne at the far end of the room, a great grandfather clock right next to it. A male form was spread across the throne, one leg hanging casually over the left arm of the chair, the other leg lying against the base of the front. His arms were folded across his chest, that much was visible from the lighting, and he had pure white hair, or so it seemed.

"Sire, I have brought the warrior from the Aboveground, Lady Vesper. She has with her her armor-bearer, Lord Toby."

"Indeed," a deep, British voice drawled. "And why is it that Peekalo is holding the said lady's hand?"

"I felt more comfortable holding his hand, Sire," Vesper spoke.

"Did I ask you a question, female?"

"No sir, but I thought…"

"I was asking the goblin. Peekalo, an explanation, if you please."

"Pretty," Peekalo said shyly.

There was a long sigh from the throne and the sound of rustling fabric as the dark figure stood up and moved towards the light.

"Peekalo, release the lady's hand and step aside. Let's see what exactly we have for a warrior. Hunter, you disappoint me. I know you have a tendency to draw yourself to women, but I hadn't expected you to consider one to be a warrior."

"She has a way with a sword, Sire," Hunter said easily.

"And she's most attractive."

Vesper flushed and watched as the great king stepped towards the light, her heart pounding wildly. So _this _was _the_ king Jareth! Not just one from a play, but the actual man himself! She sucked in a deep breath and held it in as the light parted and Jareth himself, the pureblooded, true King of the Labyrinth, stepped into full view.


	4. Part of Me

**Here we are! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

None of the actors portraying Jareth had ever given the Goblin King any justice. Every actor had been too skinny, too muscular, unattractive to look at, and, quite simply, a weakling.

Vesper's breath came to her in a rush when Jareth appeared before her, seeming to tower over her with the power in his face and body stance. His hair was both gold and white at the strange time, nearly glowing in the dim lighting. His eyes were burning like fire, one brown and the other blue, scrutinizing her, looking her over from head to foot. His lips were cruel, set in a straight line, and his body was covered in intimidating armor and a great, scarlet cape.

Vesper shrunk back without realizing it, her eyes widening as the great king stepped forward, so powerful and intimidating.

Jareth's eyes flitted over the girl, studying her slender form, lithe, like a dancer. He took in her soft, long hair with the unnatural gold strands, her pale face, and the deep violet eyes that were gazing at him with such curiosity and awe. She looked so innocent and so awkward, standing there, Peekalo loyally at her side. She didn't belong here. No, she didn't belong here at all, especially not with a war coming on.

"Take her home, Hunter, and send her armor bearer back with her," Jareth said firmly.

"Sire?" Hunter asked uncertainly.

"She isn't meant to do battle. Take her back."

"Wait!" Vesper exclaimed, watching the king turn. "Wait! I can fight!"

"You sound almost as if you wish to," Jareth said, turning to look over his shoulder at her.

"I do," Vesper answered quietly. "I…I've never been here before, never thought this place existed, and I want to see all that I can of it. I want to learn about this place, and I want to grow stronger in my skills so I can…tend to some business when I get home. I've been in the play about this place for so many years now, and I'm finally here. Please, let me stay."

"This isn't a play, Lady Vesper, and quite frankly, you're nothing but a child in our world."

"I'm not a child," Vesper frowned. "I'm most certainly an adult, and I came here to help you find your queen so that I can get help in finding someone that I lost."

"In this play of yours, I'm assuming you were exposed to deadly fights and extreme perils?" Jareth asked, flicking a crystal about on his hand.

"Well, no. It was just a play. I was Sir Didymus," Vesper flushed.

"Sir Didymus couldn't save himself, never mind anyone else," Jareth chuckled. "He's gone, with my queen, and her other friends."

"You married Sarah, didn't you?"

"Whom else would I have married?" Jareth snorted. "Are you a warrior, or an inquisitive three-year-old?"

The girl didn't answer, and he glanced back at her to see her standing there, just as firmly as before, seemingly planted in that spot. She raised her chin ever so slightly, yet so defiantly, and gazed into his eyes bravely.

"I'm not leaving," she said quietly, but firmly. "Not until I've helped you. Don't you know what it means for me to see you? You, the magnificent Goblin King? I've watched so many people mess up your character in the play. I want to know what you're really like and what your kingdom really is. I want to help keep the Labyrinth safe from whatever is threatening it."

"You're much braver than you look."

"Thank you, Sire," she said with a curtsy.

"So you wish to stay in my Labyrinth, desire to do battle with the fairies? I'm not convinced you have the skills or the training," Jareth said with a wave of his hand, sitting back on his throne. "I will need the night to consider. Sir Toby, you are to stay with me. Hunter, take her ladyship to a reasonable room, and see to it that you behave the perfect gentlemen. I'm afraid you may have chosen her simply for your own extravagant taste in females."

Hunter smiled, bowed, and then gestured towards the doorway, arm extended.

"My lady."

Vesper stepped past him, looking over her shoulder at Toby as she left the room. The young man seemed somewhat confused, but certainly intrigued and unafraid, comforting his niece.

"See you later," Toby mouthed silently, and she nodded as Hunter closed the throne room doors behind them.

Vesper sighed and followed Hunter down a corridor towards a large flight of stairs. She didn't say anything, and he looked over at her inquisitively.

"You're rather silent," he commented.

"He's just the way I always imagined he would be."

"Far too old for you," Hunter chuckled.

"No, powerful, radiant, and prideful," Vesper said. "I guess that's what makes a king."

"Some find him unbearable, I have found," Hunter ventured.

"Not unbearable. There's just something…interesting about him, that's all. Tell me honestly, Hunter. Do you think he'll let me stay?"

"No," he said, coming to a stop outside of a large wooden door.

"Why? You brought me here, and I'm sure he trusts you, although, some of those comments he made somewhat concern me," Vesper said with a spark in her eyes.

"About the ladies? They just seem to find me attractive, and I enjoy their attention," Hunter shrugged. "As for why he wouldn't take you, there are a number of reasons."

"List them for me," Vesper frowned.

"Oh dear," he sighed. "First, you are a female, and while we are in no way partial to males in the Labyrinth, there is something somewhat hazardous about a female warrior. You are also small, and the fairies, when they become full-size, are tall and lithe, swift and deadly. I'm not saying that you aren't lithe and swift, but they'd have a distinct advantage in a fight against you, and the fairy males are in no way respectful towards women. Rather the contrary. They'd quite enjoy having you in their hands. Furthermore, if that isn't enough explanation, you're young and beautiful, and King Jareth happens to appreciate those characteristics. He'd hate to see you fall by some order he gave you."

"I appreciate the king's consideration," Vesper sighed, "but there's more here than just me. The Labyrinth needs help, and regardless of my reasons for somewhat disliking the king, and despite my excuses that I have to rescue my mother, somehow this is all connected. Sarah learned valuable lessons while she was here. Now it's my turn. I hope he lets me stay."

"Words boldly spoken, my lady," Hunter smiled, opening the door. "Your room."

Vesper stepped past him into the largest, most open room she had ever seen. It was in a tower, with open windows surrounding the immense room, each window looking out into the Goblin City. Dark blue and purple curtains billowed softly in the breeze that drifted through the room, making some of the same colored blankets on a large bed rustle as well. The bed was situated against one of the walls, a large bed with plush pillows and thick blankets. In one wall was imbedded a huge fireplace, and against another wall were a full-sized mirror and a wardrobe.

Vesper gasped in awe and moved over to one of the windows. She sat down on the sill and gazed out at this new world stretching before her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, the wind rushing gently against her hair.

"Few would consider it to be so," Hunter said, watching her and swallowing back the saliva that had suddenly built itself up in his mouth. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, he mused, gazing shamelessly at the gorgeous woman before him.

"But there is such a beauty to it. Perhaps all this seeming ugliness is part of the fairy curse. What was the curse, Hunter? What happened?"

"I believe I should leave that to his majesty to tell you, in his good timing," Hunter said, turning away from her. "I shall leave you now."

She watched him go, quietly studying his form, once again blending in with his surroundings. His long hair was dark against his back, wild like Jareth's, and he was dressed in dark blue and black, making him seemly so dark and so enchanting.

He closed the door behind him, and Vesper turned to gaze back out the window, finding that now, rather suddenly, it was dark. She could see stars shining in the pure black sky, and she let out a sigh and turned to her bed. She let herself fall onto the immensely comfortable blankets, and then closed her eyes as she slipped beneath the covers and lay with her face towards the ceiling.

"This is all so strange, Lord," she whispered, feeling so comfortable in such a foreign place. "Please don't let it all be a dream."

"Lord Toby, I have been informed that you are the lady's armor bearer. How did you come to be that?"

Toby squirmed uncomfortably under the Goblin King's gaze, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm her uncle. We're pretty close in age, but when my parents died, my sister, Sarah, kind of claimed me as one of her children, along with Vesper. Vesper was born after the death of my parents. I never knew who Sarah's husband was, but I'd sure like to sock him when I get the chance."

"Sock him?" Jareth asked, uncertain about that term.

"Yes. Punch him, teach him a thing or two about how to treat women."

"Why ever so?"

"Because her husband just walked out on her," Toby snorted. "She had a one-night fling, and then poof, he was gone. And he didn't even know or care that she was pregnant. So the dude basically came, married her long enough to have one night with her, and then left. What kind of a man is that?"

"I see," Jareth said, stroking his chin. "You know, Sir Toby, you have rather an intriguing character. If I do decide to send Lady Vesper out on this little mission, I think I'll have you stay here."

"What?" Toby asked, eyes widening. "You can't keep me here! I'm her armor-bearer!"

"No," Jareth chuckled, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "I think she just calls you that because she wanted you to come with her."

"But…but…"

"Lady Vesper is in her chambers, King Jareth," Hunter said, entering the throne room with a bow.

"Good. Please show Sir Toby to the room next to Vesper's," Jareth said with a wave of his hand. "Good night, Sir Toby. It was a pleasure speaking to you."

"He really is arrogant!" Toby exclaimed as Hunter pulled him out of the room. "That's just not fair!"

Jareth chuckled as the doors slammed shut behind the irate man, and then he glanced down to Peekalo, who stood at the side of the throne, hazel eyes wide and his fingers in his mouth.

"I don't know, Peekalo. Do you think I'm arrogant?"

The goblin didn't answer, but smiled shyly.

"I don't believe a woman should go into battle like this, especially not one against the fairies," Jareth said, standing up and beginning to pace. "How I wish you had your sanity, Peekalo!"

"Vesper," the goblin said quietly, and Jareth glanced down at him, frowning slightly at the way the goblin had said the girl's name.

"What? Peekalo, what nonsense is going through your head now?"

"Vesper," Peekalo said again, his voice deeper than usual, and an eerie blue hue swirling in his hazel eyes.

Jareth knelt down and gazed into the little creature's eyes, noting the different shades of blue moving about mysteriously. A trace of sadness flickered in the Goblin King's eyes, but he nodded slowly. Rarely did he see any signs of intelligence in Peekalo, but when the blue mist was there, the goblin knew what he was talking about.

"You want me to keep her. Why? Why should I keep her here?"

Peekalo didn't answer, but shuffled across the room and sat down on a little stool. He was gone again. The intelligence had just disappeared.

Jareth sighed and sat on his throne. Toby was here, and he was almost 100 percent positive this was the baby Toby he had captured so long ago from Sarah. And Vesper…Vesper looked too much like Sarah for him to overlook that. The girl's fair skin and gorgeous features belonged to Sarah, but the hair, with the gold, and her violet eyes, were strictly something she would have achieved from a different source, a magical one, and that left Jareth to wonder. Had Sarah really conceived after only that one night together? Was the woman here, that exquisite beauty with such determination, really his daughter? Could it be?

Peekalo watched from his corner as the Goblin King got up and paced again, turning on his heels every so often, deep in thought. If Vesper truly was his daughter, then which would be best, to keep her here, close where he could protect her, or to send her home? If he sent her home now, those who had already seen her might wonder why she was leaving, endangering her. If anyone found out that she was a princess, her life would be at stake. Here, if he sent her to the fairies, they'd have no clue that she was at all related to him, which might spare her some grief, and then he'd be able to watch her, this girl turned woman whose life he had almost completely missed.

Peekalo coughed from his corner and then stood up and wobbled to the throne room doors. He jumped up and, with great difficulty, pressed down on the door handles to open the door. Jareth watched him leave, walking clumsily along down the adjoining corridor. There was no doubt in the king's mind that Peekalo somehow knew who Vesper was. Now if only the king himself could believe it. He, Jareth, King of the Underground, was a father. And for years he never knew it. He wondered what Vesper thought about her dad. Toby had obviously been rather bitter towards whoever had left his sister, but what about Vesper? Did she harbor bitterness, or was she, unlike Jareth, forgiving and compassionate? Was she really his daughter? Was it possible?

Jareth spent several more minutes musing, and then, with a flick of a crystal, he disappeared from the throne room. He found himself standing in Vesper's room, near the door, gazing at the sleeping form on the bed. There was a stray moonbeam stretching across from one of the windows and illuminating Vesper's face. He studied her facial features, the full red lips, her pale face, her dark hair draped lazily over one eye, and the very obvious shimmer on her skin. Humans didn't have such a shimmer.

She was his. This was his daughter.

The king almost sat down, right then and there on the floor, as that fact washed over him like a tidal wave. His daughter was here; she had come to him, not knowing who he was, and she was here. And she was so beautiful, so much like her mother.

Someone suddenly mumbled something about dragons in their sleep, and Jareth glanced down to see Peekalo lying at the foot of the bed, on the cold floor, curled up in a little ball.

"You knew who she was the minute she walked through the door, didn't you?" he whispered, kneeling down and taking the little goblin in his arms.

He picked the goblin off the floor and laid him at the foot of the bed, at the bottom of Vesper's covered feet.

"You watch her," he whispered to the goblin. "Make sure no harm comes to her."

Jareth walked over to the head of the bed and gently placed a trembling hand on Vesper's forehead, pushing the brunette strands away from her eye.

"Your father didn't just abandon you or your mother," he said quietly. "He had to leave. There was no choice. Had he not left, you would have been discovered and killed."

He pulled back, turned, and then disappeared, leaving Vesper to sleep in peace.

Vesper woke up to find an orange ray of sunlight resting across her face, and she sat up slowly, trying to remember where she was. Her mom had disappeared, Toby had come to visit, there had been that stranger…Oh yes. She was in the Labyrinth. It hadn't all been a dream!

She jumped up from the bed, excited to see what the Goblin King had determined about her staying. She saw a dress waiting for her, draped over the edge of the bed, and fast asleep, right next to the bed, was Peekalo, curled up in a ball.

Vesper smiled gently and moved to the dress, picking it up, her eyes widening as she did so. It was gorgeous, absolutely exquisite. The fabric was soft and light, and it was made of light brown and green colors.

"Morning, Lady Vesper," Peekalo yawned, stretching his little arms as he opened his eyes.

"Hello, Peekalo," Vesper nodded, still studying the dress. "You…you slept in here last night?"

He nodded and then jumped off the bed, a rather long jump for such a little character.

"I, uh, need to get changed," Vesper said uncertainly.

Peekalo nodded exuberantly and then pulled one of the blankets off the bed, making it fall over his body, covering his face in a mass of fabric.

Vesper chuckled and shook her head. She closed the curtains quickly, pinning them into place against the walls to hold them shut from the open breeze, and then changed into her new dress. It was as soft and airy as it looked, and she twirled once in it, watching it billow out around her. There was one problem with it, and that was that it laced up the back and she wasn't able to tie it. She was uncomfortable about that as she opened the curtains again and then pulled the blanket off Peekalo.

"I guess we're just supposed to go find Jareth," she said, walking towards her door. She opened it to find Hunter standing there, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Are you ready for breakfast, my lady?"

"Um, yes," Vesper said uncomfortably, her hands held to her back to try and keep the strings tight enough so that the back didn't open.

"Are you having trouble?" Hunter asked, seeing the perplexed look on her face.

"My…my dress ties up the back…and…"

"You can't tie it," Hunter chuckled. "I could tie it for you, if you wished."

"No! No, oh no! Thank you!" Vesper said, turning several shades of red. "Peekalo? Peekalo, can you help me?"

Peekalo looked up at her, and she could almost see an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yes, my lady," he squeaked, and she sat on her knees in front of him.

He was very clumsy, but he tied the laces closed for her, and she stood up again, far more comfortable.

"Thank you," she told the goblin, and then blushed up at Hunter. "Sorry. It wasn't that it was immodest or anything, I just…"

"I understand," he cut her off, holding his hand up. "You are ready?"

"Yes," she said quietly, bowing her head.

He turned and led her down the corridor and then down a steep flight of stairs. They stepped into an open area, just below the staircase, and Hunter turned to her, a pleasant smile on his face.

"I have been instructed to test you, this morning," he said. "So you'll forgive me for the abruptness, but I'm going to have to attack you."

He didn't give her time to answer, but drew his sword and charged, blade held high. She stumbled back, surprised, drawing her own sword from her side as he attacked. She lifted her sword just in time to block his thrust, and then spun gracefully away, turning to face him again.

He attacked her ruthlessly this time, not as he had before. His thrusts were hard and powerful, too strong for her, for she had weaker muscles and was not built as powerfully as he was. She quickly found her sword flying out of her hand, her whole hand aching from the impact of his blade on her own, and he spun behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her chest and waist, holding her back against him forcefully. She sucked in a great gulp of air, catching her breath, and then cried out when one of his arms moved to hold her around the neck, pressing on her windpipe.

She scowled, moved her arms forward, and then slammed her elbows back into his stomach. She heard a rush of air come out of his mouth, and she spun in his arms and brought the side of her hand crashing against his throat. He couldn't breathe for a few seconds and drew back, choking and gagging for air. Vesper took that time to grab her sword and hold the tip of it at his throat.

"Finished?" she asked, eyes shining with pleasure as he regained his breath and cracked a grin.

"You're brilliant."

"Well done," an English voice spoke, and Vesper turned to see Jareth descending the staircase, clapping his gloved hands together. "You aren't as weak as I thought."

"Of course not," Vesper said, standing up taller.

"Follow me to the dining hall," Jareth said, stepping down the stairs and beginning to walk down another hallway. "We have much to discuss."

Vesper, Hunter, and Peekalo followed the king into the dining hall, a great room with banners, open windows, and a long wooden table stretching from one end of the room to the other. Jareth sat at the head of the table, beckoning for Vesper to sit at his right while Toby, there ahead of time, sat at his left. Hunter took the seat next to Vesper, and Peekalo sat, arms folded across his chest, in the chair across from him.

"After much consideration," Jareth spoke, fingers drumming on the table as everyone began to eat, "I have decided to send you, Lady Vesper, out to find and rescue my queen, along with Hunter. Toby shall stay here. There are many questions I have for him, and I don't need him going along with you and distracting you."

"Thank you, Sire," Vesper said, uncomfortable to hear that Toby wasn't going with her. "There are some things I'd like to know, though, before we leave on our journey."

"Yes?" Jareth asked, buttering a hot roll.

"What happened to this place? What was the curse the fairies placed on the Labyrinth?"

Jareth sighed and put the roll down. He rested one elbow on the table, his chin cupped in his gloved hand.

"Once upon a time, Lady Vesper, the fairies understood that they were under my authority. They were my subjects, just as the goblins were. They were also always small. They had no power whatsoever to become my size, or the size of the goblins. A rebellious leader rose up amongst them, considered, by birth, to be their 'king.' He learned magic, a darker magic than what I or anyone else in my kingdom have ever used. He used that power to allow the fairies to become life-sized, if you will, and also turned them against me so that he could be their leader and hopefully overcome the entire Underground. This happened before Sarah ever even knew there was an Underground. Shortly after Ryenth, the fairy king, gained his power, he and his people attacked the Goblin City. My goblins were turned into the short little creatures they are. The whole Goblin City was polluted. Horses were turned into awkward creatures that romped about on two legs. The kingdom became dark and full of mysterious, frightening creatures. I created the mazes and hedges to protect my kingdom from the fairies ever finding the way back into the city."

"How will the curse end?" Vesper asked, leaning forward, completely absorbed in the story.

"When someone can find and destroy Ryenth. Ryenth, it is believed, captured my queen," Jareth sighed. "He has a great deal of power. His hope, no doubt, is to hold her in the hopes that I personally will come and try to save her. He could then kill me, as well as her, and fully have power over the entire Underground. There is so much more to the story, but I wish to make it brief. You and Hunter shall leave after breakfast."

"Shall we need to pack any supplies?" Hunter asked.

"I will tend to that. Oh, and Peekalo will go with you," Jareth added.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Toby said, holding his hands up. "If this King Ryenth and his fairies are so powerful, why are you sending just Vesper, a warrior, and a goblin?"

"They aren't going to fight or cause trouble. The fewer people that go into the fairy world and rescue my queen, the better," Jareth said. "They can't destroy Ryenth. There's only one warrior I know of who ever could, and he's gone, destroyed."

"Can't you do it?" Toby frowned. "You're the Goblin King. I thought you could do just about anything."

"I'm not all-powerful," Jareth said, face turning slightly red. "First thing's first. I want my wife out of the fairyland before the war begins. I'm not entirely sure how the curse can be broken, and what I do know, I refuse to share with you. Now, seeing as we are all finished eating, let us step away from the table and I will give you travelers your provisions for the trip."

Hunter pulled Vesper's chair out for her, and the two stepped back from the table, watching Jareth stride before them. He held a crystal in his hand, and he twirled it gracefully on his fingertips before gazing over the edge of it, at Vesper. The crystal disappeared as he gazed, and Vesper felt something solid and heavy cover her body. She glanced down to see a thick brown coat clinging neatly to her form, hiding a good bit of the dress. Brown gloves covered her hands, and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her sword was ready at her side, in an intricate sheath, and her feet were covered in comfortable, but sturdy, brown leather boots. There was a sack near her feet, small, but full of important provisions including a small crystal that Jareth informed her would provide food for every meal.

The king himself picked up the bag and placed it on Vesper's back, making sure the straps were solidly in place and that the bag fit her comfortably. He then turned to Hunter and used another crystal to prepare him for the adventure.

Hunter found himself covered in a black jacket, thick leather pants, black gloves, and the same type of boots as what Vesper had, only thicker and larger to fit him. His sword was also ready at his side, and on his back was a quiver full of arrows and his bow.

"You also have a crystal for food and a map," Jareth said, gesturing to the sack on the floor. "Peekalo, come here."

Peekalo shyly hopped off his chair and waddled over to the king expectantly.

"For you," Jareth said simply, handing the goblin a sack. "An extra pair of clothes."

"Thank you," Peekalo squeaked and then shuffled to a stand next to Vesper.

"Take care," Jareth said, walking to the young woman and reaching a hand out towards her face.

She gazed into his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking, as he pushed a stray strand of brunette out of her face and let his fingertips grace across her left ear. She felt something cool on her ear as his fingers pulled away, and she touched her ear, stroking her fingers across some golden beads that lined her ear tip. It was a piece she could easily pull off, but it made her feel special, and she smiled at the Goblin King.

"Thank you."

"Be careful. This journey is no safe venture for a lady," Jareth said easily, straightening her collar and catching sight of the gold chain around her neck. "The fairy warriors are unmerciful towards women, especially one," he said, pulling at the chain and catching sight of Sarah's charm, "with such grace and poise. Hunter, you will guard her carefully. Peekalo, you are going as an escort, nothing more. Now, be gone."

He waved his hand, and the trio vanished from the room, leaving Jareth and Toby standing alone.

"She's too young for you, dude," Toby spoke, his voice interrupting Jareth's thoughts.

Jareth chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't have quite that sort of interest in her, Sir Toby. Now then, what do you think of my Labyrinth? Surely you recognize it by now, or at least parts of it."


	5. Utter Nonsense

**Here ye be! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Vesper opened her eyes to find herself standing inside a glittery forest, the trees sparkling with some sort of radiant moss, sunlight barely making it through the thick foliage.

"This is where the Fireys were, isn't it?" she asked, beginning to walk across damp leaves, moving through the trees.

"Yes," Hunter said, glancing back to see Peekalo struggling over protruding roots. "I wonder why he sent Peekalo along? He's just going to hold us up."

"Because I needed an escort," Vesper said, pushing vines out of her way.

"From me? But I have no intention of…"

"It's just an extra precaution," Vesper said shyly.

"There's something rather unique about you," Hunter said as they chopped down some thick branches and stepped into an open area.

"What, aside from the fact that I'm human?" Vesper asked, moving towards a large door in the side of a cliff. "Let's see where this goes."

She opened the door and stepped out into an immense maze of tan bricks.

"We really are in the Labyrinth now," she said, stepping out of the woods and into the maze.

"You have a special pureness and innocence to you, almost as if you've never been touched," Hunter said, following her into the maze.

"I haven't," she blushed. "And that's okay, I mean, that doesn't mean I'm weird or anything."

"I didn't say you were."

"Do you know the way through this?"

"No," Hunter frowned, shaking his head, "but I'm sure Peekalo does."

Vesper stopped walking and looked past Hunter to see Peekalo walking slowly a good distance behind, seeming to have a great deal of trouble.

"Come here, Peekalo," she said gently, kneeling down. "I'll carry you."

"Oh no!" he chirped. "I couldn't let a lady carry me!"

"But I'd like to," Vesper said softly. "Please?"

The goblin seemed to consider that for a moment and then nodded hesitantly.

She knelt down before him and then picked him up piggyback.

"Now I need your help," she said. "How do we get out of here?"

He pointed ahead, and she followed the direction his finger was pointing to. Vesper continued walking again, shifting him on her back so she could carry him more comfortably. She could feel Hunter gazing at her as she moved, and she tried hard not to blush under his gaze. She felt as though he was really searching her, trying to learn more of who she was, trying to get to the soul of her.

"Tell me about yourself, Hunter," Vesper spoke as they moved along. "Tell me about who you really are."

"I am Jareth's warrior, and I have been ever since the great battle against the fairies. I joined forces with him directly after the curse was laid. Somehow I was blessed to have escaped. I have no family. They were all killed in the battle," Hunter said sadly.

"If you could do anything and be anywhere, what and where would it be?"

"You ask the most amusing questions."

"I'm just trying to be conversational," Vesper shrugged, stepping over a fallen tree. "I have trouble talking to people my age, or, at least, people who _look _my age."

"Why is that?"

"I just do better with adults and little children," Vesper answered. "Now, what would you do and where would you be?"

"If I could do anything, I'd hold the love of my life close to me, to never let her go. If I could be anywhere, I'd be standing on the top of a glorious castle with that same love."

"You've quite the romantic mind," Vesper said, opening a door that Peekalo pointed to.

"Answer those same questions," Hunter countered.

"Very well. If I could do anything, aside from rescue my mom, I'd meet my dad. I want to see where I get my eyes from, my pale skin, and these insane highlights in my hair. If I could be anywhere, I'd be in the sky, flying."

A dreamy film came over the woman's eyes, and she smiled blissfully, stepping through the doorway and out into another maze, this one made of stones with growth all over the walls and cracked pathways. She stepped over fallen trees and moss, never really seeing where she was. Her mind was in the clouds, literally.

She had always wanted to fly, to feel the cool, fresh air rushing against her face, to have her hair whipping out behind her. She could only imagine what it was like to be up in the air, high above the trees, nothing but clouds running beneath her as she flew as easily as a bird. Oh, the freedom! How lucky the birds were!

"You will fly."

Peekalo's voice startled Vesper out of her daydreaming, and she glanced back to see his face close to hers, a playful smile etched in his goblin features.

"People can't fly, Peekalo," Hunter sighed.

"Dragons can."

"Dragons?" Vesper laughed. "Are there such things? I never heard of dragons being in the Labyrinth."

"There never were any," Hunter frowned.

"Oh. Oh well," Vesper said easily. "You like dragons, Peekalo?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you talkative today?" Hunter commented.

Peekalo looked over at him with his wide hazel eyes and then stopped talking.

"That wasn't a bad thing," Vesper said quickly. "I like to hear you, Peekalo. You have a cute voice."

She reached back and scratched Peekalo's head. She laughed when he let out a purr, and she turned her gaze to Hunter.

"How do the fairies fight?"

"With swords and skill, as do we," Hunter said easily. "Look. There's another door."

Vesper turned her gaze forward to see two immense doors standing a short distance ahead, the largest doors she had yet seen so far on the journey.

"Those must be the doors leading outside of the Labyrinth!" She exclaimed. "Maybe we're almost there!"

Hunter laughed, his voice musical and soothing.

"I think not. The Fairylands are well over a week's journey away."

"Oh."

"But we'll get there before you know it. Come on," Hunter said, opening one of the doors and letting Vesper out first before he stepped out and the doors closed heavily behind them.

They were no longer in the Labyrinth, but were at the outskirts. All they could see, in all directions, were dying trees, stones, dirt, and one little pool of water. The ground was rocky and hilly, making it a difficult journey, and Vesper braced herself as they began their ascent, up the hills to the lands beyond.

When night arrived again, Vesper was exhausted. Her whole body ached, and she collapsed on the ground, slipping her sack off her back and letting Peekalo roll off as she did so. She stretched out her weary legs and arms and gazed about her in wonder.

They were at the base of huge, dark green cliffs. The cliffs weren't steep, but climbed up at a slope. Lush, tropical trees could been seen for miles up the cliffs, and Vesper saw that she was actually resting on beautiful, thick green grass that made the perfect blanket.

"Where are we?" she asked, gazing up at the starry sky above. "It's beautiful here!"

"Tralis," Hunter said, pulling the crystal out of his sack. "The Land of Earth and Sky."

Vesper smiled softly and reached into her sack for her crystal. Her hands were rough and in pain from moving aside thorny vines, pushing against doors and walls, and from climbing up steep inclines. Her fingers trembled as she tried to grab hold of her crystal. Peekalo reached in her sack and pulled the glowing crystal out for her, handing it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Let me see your hands," Hunter said soothingly, reaching his hands out.

Vesper opened her hands and held them out to him. He took them gently in his own, pulled her torn gloves off, and then began to massage her palms. It felt so good that she couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a contented sigh. He moved to rub each individual finger gently between his own fingers, moving slowly and carefully.

"Thank you, Hunter," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he answered.

She opened her eyes to gaze into his, marveling at the light that shone in his dark orbs, at the glow that was there. He smiled and reached one hand up to push back a dirty strand of hair from her forehead.

"You're…you're gorgeous," she whispered shyly, studying his perfect features, his beautiful smile, his refined nose.

"And you're exquisite. I can see why Jareth wanted an escort for you," Hunter said, moving his face closer to hers. "You have no idea how endangering your beauty and purity are to you."

"No fairies so far," Vesper said, holding her head back stiffly as he moved closer to her.

She trembled when he put one hand on either side of her body, trapping her in. He saw her shiver and smiled comfortingly. She moved back slightly, making him pick his hands up and place them on her fair face, cradling her face in his hands. His thumbs stroked her cheeks as his nose came only inches away from hers.

"I hardly know you," Vesper breathed, her eyes never leaving his. "But I feel like I've known you for a very long time."

"I have that affect on people," he said slowly, letting his nose touch hers. "Shut your eyes. Relax. Breathe. Just let me love you."

There was something about the way he said that that made Vesper's walls melt. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, trembling when she felt his breath on her face. She couldn't understand why she was reacting like this when she barely knew him. This wasn't her, and she knew that, but she didn't want to stop.

"_Save me!" _Her mind cried as her mouth opened slightly, heavy breathing coming from her lips as his mouth touched her temple and moved carefully down her cheek towards the corner of her lips. He murmured something against her skin, his fingers finding her ear and stroking through the hair that was there. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest as his lips brushed against the corner of mouth and then his breath drifted over her lips.

She had never been kissed, and now she felt strongly that this wasn't right. No. She had been saving this kiss for years, and was she, Vesper Williams, going to give away that first kiss to a stranger? Of course not! How could she! But why then did her body react like this, and why was it so hard to pull away?

Peekalo, who had previously been sitting quietly against a tree, let out a strange choking sound, and Vesper's eyes popped open.

"No!" she cried, putting her hands to Hunter's chest and shoving him off her with an amazing amount of force. "I can't!"

"Vesper?" he asked, shocked and hurt. "What did I do?"

"I've been saving that kiss for all my life," Vesper nearly shouted, standing up and beginning to pace. "I can't possibly just give it to you when I hardly know you! A kiss is a sign of commitment! You can't just throw it away to whomever, because every time, you throw away a part of your heart along with it! I barely know you, and I can't commit myself to you like that."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she paced, fingers rubbing against the ornament Jareth had put on her ear.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to look down at Hunter, who had that shocked expression on his face still. "I…I hadn't mean to be so…loud. I just…I can't give that up. Mom told me that my kiss was for someone special and that I shouldn't give it away until I find the one I want to be with forever. I only just met you, and I don't know you at all. I can't just give that away."

"I apologize deeply," Hunter said, standing up and standing still so as not to intimidate her anymore. "I felt an attraction to you, and still feel an attraction towards you, that I've never felt before. Forgive me for my forthrightness. His majesty was right in saying that I have a way with the ladies. Sometimes I get a little too ambitious. Please, I beg you, forgive me and sit down so we can eat."

Vesper nodded and then sat down, wiping away her tears as she did so, trembling from head to foot.

"I guess I get a little too emotional sometimes," she said, taking her crystal from Peekalo and watching it swirl.

A plate full of vegetables and some type of meat appeared in her hands, and she began to eat, handing some food over to Peekalo as she did so. He looked up at her with his wide eyes, seeming to actually be concerned about her.

"It's all right," she whispered to him, patting his head. "I'm okay."

He looked away and eagerly set to eating, gobbling down his food like he was starving.

Hunter truly seemed sorry for his actions, making Vesper feel guilty for making him upset. She didn't say anything, however. Sarah had taught her daughter well. The worst thing, Vesper's mother had explained, that a woman could do was apologize for protecting herself. Even if the other party was upset or dismayed, Vesper was never to apologize for doing what she knew was right, no matter how it affected the other person.

"I think we should bed down for the night and continue our journey tomorrow," Hunter said when the meal was finished. "It's been a long day."

"Right," Vesper nodded, and then positioned her sack so that it would form a reasonable pillow. She lay down and gazed up at the gorgeous sky, not daring to look over at Hunter and see what he was doing.

The warrior was pulling off his jacket and loosening up the front ties on his shirt to get more air and make himself a bit more comfortable. He glanced over at Vesper to see her stretched out; her gaze skyward, and he smiled softly, shaking his head at himself.

"I truly didn't mean to offend you, Vesper."

"It's okay," Vesper said quietly. "You didn't mean any harm. I guess I really just am weird sometimes."

"That's not weird," Hunter frowned, lying back on the grass, his hands behind his head. "Look. The stars are telling a story."

"What story?" Vesper asked, interested as she gazed at the sparkling balls of light in the sky.

"That pink-tinted one is Elorois," Hunter said, pointing. "The one next to it, with the blue edges, is Barillis. If you look carefully, you can see that the stars around them, as well as the two of them, make the shape of Jareth's medallion. That constellation is the King's Signet. They tell Jareth's story."

"What is his story?" Vesper asked, glancing over at him and then looking back up at the stars.

"He was born of the king and a woman that no one ever really knew about. She was a goblin, as Jareth is, and she died shortly after Jareth's birth, leaving him in the charge of his father. His father, Farilis, was constantly in battles, leaving Jareth to learn his lessons and training in the palace without parents. Farilis died while in some war somewhere, and Jareth, at a very young age, became king. He ruled well, until the attack of the fairies and the incident when a human girl wished her brother away to the Labyrinth. For the first time in his life, Jareth fell in love. He watched her and wooed her in his own awkward way, for the goblins have a very difficult time showing any kindness or emotions. It's just how they are. Sarah left him, and no one knows what happened after that."

"I don't really know what his medallion looks like," Vesper said, squinting at the stars, trying to visualize the signet.

"Look," Hunter said, rolling over onto his side and drawing in the dirt. "It's in that shape."

Vesper turned onto her stomach to look at the rough sketch. His signet looked like an upside down crescent. There was something familiar about that drawing, something very close to home…

It struck her rather suddenly, and she sucked in a deep breath. Sarah's ring. It was in the same shape as that medallion. But…but surely Sarah wasn't really _the_ Sarah! That would have been impossible, wouldn't it? The Labyrinth story had been created long before Vesper's birth, wasn't it?

"Are you all right?" Hunter asked, concerned by the girl's shocked expression. "What is it?"

"I've…I've seen that signet before, that's all," Vesper said, looking back up at the stars. "I can see it now, up there. Hunter," she said casually, keeping her eyes on the stars, "Did Jareth and Sarah ever marry and have children?"

"They married, but we don't believe they had children. It's all rather odd, actually," Hunter said coolly. "Apparently they were married in her world, and then Jareth returned here. We've never seen our queen. It's been only recently that she's even been mentioned, and that's because she was captured."

"Ah."

Vesper closed her eyes and dove deep into thought.

Jareth, _her dad_? Of course not. What utter nonsense. It was obvious that she was completely human. She hadn't a single special power or anything outstanding about her. Although, come to think of it, there was that outlandish beauty everyone accused her of, and there was that glitter that she had hoped was only a figment of her imagination. She did have long cheekbones, like the Goblin King, and her eyes were just as deep and dark as his could get, but…it was impossible! NO! She would not be the daughter of some arrogant, stuck-up, tight-panted, long-strutted, rooster of a Goblin King, and that was that! Besides, the Goblin King had _loved_ the girl. If he had really loved her, he wouldn't have gotten her pregnant and then walked out on her without another word!

Something like a snort came from Vesper's mouth, and Hunter turned to look at her.

"Are you certain you're all right?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm just a little confused and scared about everything coming up," Vesper said with a sniff.

"I'll help you become a better swordswoman, I promise, and you have no reason to fear, Vesper. No reason at all."

_Yes, but the reason I fear isn't physical. What if, by some amazing odds, __he__ really is my father?_

Vesper didn't say anything, but rolled onto her side and let her eyes close. As she drifted into sleep, she felt something small and cuddly squeeze in between her arms, letting her hold its little body close. It comforted her, strangely, and a soft smile appeared on her face as she fell into her dreams.


	6. Arrival of a Pixie

**Please, please review, and enjoy!**

A flash of light shone through Vesper's closed eyelids, and the woman sat up with a start. Blood rushed to her head as she looked around, violently snapping her head from one side to the other. The flash of light sped past again, only a few feet away from her face, disappearing into the trees of the cliffs. Vesper glanced to the side to see Hunter fast asleep, his perfect face completely peaceful as he lay there, turned towards her, his sword in his hand.

"Hunter," she whispered, but the man didn't move, and with a sigh, Vesper clambered to her feet and put her hand to the hilt of her sword.

She heard a light snore from near her feet, and she looked down to see Peekalo curled up in the grass, his acorn hat covering his face. She smiled and then stepped away from him, moving towards the trees.

The light was now dancing from one treetop to the next, flitting about like a little spark of sunshine in the darkness of the early morning. There was mist rising up from the ground, making it somewhat difficult to see, and Vesper looked back, after walking several paces, to see that fog had shrouded her vision of her traveling companions. She wasn't afraid, however, and kept walking forward, a bit deeper into the trees, drawn to the light.

The spark suddenly dove off one of the treetops, shooting past Vesper's face, only centimeters away, with incredible speed. The nuisance caused a great rush of wind to puff into the woman's face, and Vesper jumped back, shaking her head as hair fell into her eyes. She drew her sword, the metal making a neat slicing sound against the sheath as she did so, and then spoke, her voice threatening and powerful as she held her sword out in front of her.

"What are you? Show yourself!" she ordered.

"And what are you going to do, slice me in half?" a tiny, sarcastic female voice countered.

"No, I just want to see what you are and figure out what you're doing here," Vesper said, lowering her voice to sound more polite.

Something bounced against the sword, making the metal vibrate, and Vesper gazed across the blade to see a tiny woman sitting on the edge of the sword, her legs dangling from the metal, her whole body aglow with radiant light.

She had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark red shirt, the sleeves tattered, almost leafy, and black breeches. She had beautiful, translucent wings, fluttering gently from her back, made of red and gold, so thin and delicate, glimmering in the lighting from the woman.

"You're a fairy, aren't you?" Vesper asked, immediately suspicious.

"I don't know. Do I look like a goblin?" the creature asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Get off my sword," Vesper frowned, moving her sword back to its sheath and watching as the fairy hopped off elegantly.

"So much for nice introductions," the fairy snorted. "What are you? You aren't a fairy or a goblin. At least, I don't think you are."

"As far as I know, I'm human," Vesper said, watching the fairy twirl gracefully in the air.

"I'm Teegan," the fairy said, fluttering up so she was inches from Vesper's face. "And you are?"

"Vesper. Vesper Williams," Vesper said, her violet eyes sparkling in the lighting.

"And what are you doing in the Labyrinth?"

"I'm here to fight the fairies so I can rescue the Goblin King's queen," Vesper frowned.

"Fight the fairies?" Teegan asked, coming to stand on Vesper's open palm. "And what have we done?"

"Captured the queen," Vesper scowled. "You heard me."

"In that case, you're hoping to fight Ryenth, not the entire fairy army, since there's no way you can possibly defeat them all. Not, of course, that you'll be able to fight Ryenth even, but…"

"What are you doing here? This isn't your world," Vesper said, watching the fairy sit down comfortably in her hand.

"Nope, it's not. I'm escaping. I was hoping to find someone like you, who can put Ryenth in his place. Although, you aren't what I was expecting for a warrior. I was expecting someone more muscular and all that."

"You're against your own king?" Vesper asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Look, the man gets on my nerves," Teegan sighed, combing her fingers through her short hair. "It's no secret to anyone that our _wonderful_ king tried to force me to marry him, and as punishment, he reduced me permanently to this size unless something (and who knows what that something is) happens to make it so I can change sizes again."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Vesper asked, leaning against one of the trees.

"Why would I lie?" Teegan replied. "You think I like coming this far away from my home, into a completely strange world where giants live? Besides, you're going to go to the Fairylands no matter what I do, so you might as well let me come along."

"Vesper!"

An alarmed voice echoed eerily in the fog, and Vesper and Teegan both turned their heads to see the mist part and Hunter jump through.

"There you are!" Hunter said relief. "I thought I had…"

He stopped and glared at Teegan, drawing a knife from his side as he did so.

"You're a fairy," he growled, moving towards the creature.

"And you're a goblin," Teegan replied, never batting an eye as she landed on Vesper's shoulder.

"Get off her immediately," Hunter demanded, stepping closer to Vesper.

"She's coming with us," Vesper said coolly, reaching over and wrapping her hand around Teegan, who squealed adamantly.

"Why?" Hunter growled, glaring at the pixie.

"Because we're going to use her as leverage. Apparently the fairy king has a certain liking for her. If he decides to try and hurt any of us, we can just use her."

Teegan burst into peals of laughter, tears rolling down from her eyes as she nearly doubled over in Vesper's hand.

"Oh, oh, you're just too good! You really think Ryenth would spare my life instead of kill you? Ha! Ha! That's just the most amusing thing I've heard in so long!"

"Too many pirate movies, I suppose," Vesper couldn't help but grin. "One way or the other, Hunter, she's coming along. She'll at least know the Fairylands better than we do."

"And if she decides to betray us or lead us in circles?" Hunter frowned.

"Then you can kill her."

"It'll be my pleasure," Hunter scowled, turning and walking away.

"You picked rather the interesting companion," Teegan said as Vesper followed behind Hunter, the fairy still in her hand.

"I suggest you be careful, Teegan. You are under high suspicions right now."

"I understand," the fairy nodded.

After a short breakfast, Teegan, Peekalo, Vesper, and Hunter began the long climb up the cliffs. Really, they weren't so much cliffs as they were the side of a mountain. The whole side of the mountain was up an incline, not too steep, but steep enough to put great pressure on those who were walking it. Teegan sat happily on Vesper's shoulder, talking about the Fairylands while Peekalo clung to Vesper's back. Hunter tramped ahead, carrying their sacks, getting just as sweaty as Vesper was.

After two hours of laborious climbing, Vesper plopped down to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I can't keep going," she gasped. "The air is too dense, and my legs are in such pain."

"Let's get something to drink then, and we can head off," Hunter said, sitting down next to her. "Here."

He pulled out his crystal and let it transform into a pouch of water. Vesper eagerly took it from him and began gulping down the cool liquid; sweat streaming from her forehead as she did so.

"It is rather hot," Teegan commented, watching Peekalo climb off Vesper's back and sit down next to her. "You could walk, goblin."

"Peekalo is rather slow. He'd slow us down quite a bit," Hunter said, frowning at Peekalo. "You can thank your wretched fairies for that."

"Keep blaming me for everything, why don't you?" Teegan growled.

"Enough," Vesper sighed, handing the pouch to Hunter and then pulling off her heavy coat. She rolled it into a ball and then strapped it down to her sack. She rolled up the sleeves of her dress and then attempted to put her hair back up. Great portions of it had fallen out of the bun, and it was sticking to her neck and face.

"Let me do that," Teegan offered, flittering off Vesper's shoulder and moving towards the woman's hair.

As the fairy worked, her wings beat air, sending cool rushes of wind down Vesper's neck and across her face. The woman closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breezes, as Teegan pulled up strand after strand of Vesper's hair and then used the leather strip Jareth had supplied and tied all of the hair in one place.

"There," the fairy said proudly, moving to Vesper's face. "You are all set."

"Thank you. That feels so much better," Vesper smiled, grabbing Hunter's offered hand and letting him pull her up.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, picking up the sacks and slinging them over his shoulder.

"Yes," Vesper nodded.

"Peekalo walk," Peekalo said slowly, embarrassed.

Vesper knelt down in front of him and gently stroked his head.

"I can carry you, Peekalo. It's all right."

"One day, Peekalo help you," Peekalo said with a long sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Vesper said kindly, turning and pulling him up onto her back. "I don't mind helping you. Let's go, Hunter."

Up the mountain they traveled, fighting through tropical trees as they did so. When evening arrived, they found themselves at the top, looking down at many, many miles of nothing but lush green field.

"At least that walk will be easy on the feet," Vesper said, collapsing next to a large lake.

"True. Eat dinner, and then we must do battle," Hunter said, pulling off his coat and sitting down next to her. "I promised you I would help you with your swordplay."

Vesper nodded and then pulled out her crystal. Food appeared in her hands, and she offered great pieces of it to Teegan and Peekalo. Teegan happily munched on an apple, taller than she was in height, and Peekalo nibbled on a piece of dried meat and a roll.

"For one who doesn't travel much, you are doing very well," Hunter commented, watching Vesper eat.

"Thanks," she said, stretching her legs out and lying back on her elbows as she ate.

"I had thought the trip wouldn't be as long, but it seems I was mistaken."

"That's all right," Vesper yawned, finishing her food. "Let's get to work fighting, before I fall asleep."

Hunter nodded and stood up, watching as she did the same. Her hand went to her sheath, and she drew her sword and held it out before her. Hunter smiled and then drew his own weapon and brought it crashing against Vesper's.

"Use your size to your advantage," he instructed as they delivered blows, twirling in circles as they moved. "You may not be exceedingly muscular or broad, but you have a grace and slimness that will greatly benefit you."

"What if the enemy is the same size I am?"

"That's why we're practicing," Hunter chuckled, forcing her back towards the water.

She ducked low and then raced to a position behind him, bringing the flat of her sword to rest against his shoulder. He spun quickly and charged her, making her back up an incline, stumbling over her feet and skirt as she did so. She felt onto her backside and then rolled sideways, just missing his blade. She then kicked up with a shout, hitting his hand, hoping to knock the sword away from him, but he didn't release his weapon, and she jumped back to her feet and swerved quickly to evade him.

She found herself running backwards down the hill, and she tripped and tumbled, rolling down towards the lake. She stopped at the water's edge, and with a groan, she stood up, shielding herself from another thrust. She grabbed hold of Hunter's arm with one of her hands and used his body to pull herself back up to her feet, but he was smart and shook his head as she attempted to get back up.

"Never touch your adversary like that," he said as she tried to get to her feet. "They can use that to knock you down within seconds."

To demonstrate his point, his brought his knee into her stomach, and she fell, him landing with his knee pressing against her stomach. She gasped in pain and continued fighting as he pulled her sword out of her hands and then pinned her wrists down against the rocks. She could feel water trickling onto her fingers from the lake, but she was more aware of his knee pressing against her.

He lowered his face so his eyes were even with hers, and then spoke, his breath rushing against her, "See my point?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "I got it!"

"Good."

He pulled back, getting to his feet and lifting her up along with him. Her hands immediately went to her bruised stomach, and she stumbled slightly as she stepped forward.

Hunter caught her as she stumbled, and she gazed up at him with an embarrassed smile.

"I still have much to learn," she said apologetically.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" he asked, concerned as he pushed some of her hair away from her shoulder.

"No. I'm just going to have a bruise there tomorrow," Vesper said, letting him help her over to a rock.

"Speed is a necessity, Vesper, especially when you're fighting fairies," Teegan said, flying over to her and landing on her hand. "You could have been a little gentler," she scowled at Hunter.

"I apologize," Hunter said, deep regret in his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I'll be fine, like I said," Vesper said, lying back against the rock. "Really, I will be."

"You're sure?" Hunter asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Positive," she nodded.

"Humph," Teegan grumbled and flitted over to Peekalo. "I think someone's just trying to show off. How about you, Peek?"

Peekalo giggled at her nickname for him and then looked to Hunter and Vesper, two silhouettes against the darkness. The glitter in his eyes vanished when he saw Vesper lay more comfortably on the ground, Hunter resting next to her, stretching out beside her lovely form.

"You seem to like her a good deal, Peek," Teegan said, laying down on a bed of leaves. "She needs someone stronger, someone more like her, to protect her. Although I tell you, I don't like Hunter. He's too…aggressive."

"Love Vesper," Peekalo whispered, setting down on some of the rocks.

"Good night, Peekalo," Teegan said, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

Vesper heard the fairy and the goblin murmuring something, and she felt Hunter shifting next to her, stretching out at her side, his elbow touching her shoulder. He was barely touching her, but something about the contact made her both uncomfortable and giddy all at the same time.

"Hunter," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be able to rescue the queen?"

"Yes. We make a good team, you and I. We'll be able to save her," he nodded and then leaned up on one elbow. "Just trust me," he breathed, running his fingertips down her neck and then toying gently with her golden chain. "Can you do that?"

She turned to look up into his face, and the longing in his expressive eyes amazed her.

"What do you find so intriguing in me?" she asked, hoping that if she stayed still, he wouldn't move any closer.

"Your courage, your beauty, your determination, and so many other things," he smiled. "Your pure heart astounds me. I find it so thought-provoking that you're so resistant."

"Whereas others have no trouble going to you and getting attention," Vesper grinned. "Hunter, you just love every woman that steps into your life."

"Not true," he chuckled. "I've never had to try and get one to like me, as I have to do for you."

"I would appreciate it if you gave me more space."

"Very well."

He pulled back and then lay down again, turning his face to look at her.

"Vesper, don't you ever want to venture out, to discover things you've never seen or done before?"

"Yes, sometimes," she said carefully.

"I can see that in your eyes every time I look at you. You want so little, and I'm willing to give you the little you desire. You want to be touched, to be held, but something holds you back."

"My desire to remain whole exceeds my desire to be loved," Vesper said easily. "I'm saving everything, every touch, for the one who will be my husband. I don't think you count in that."

He laughed lightly and gazed up at the stars.

"I suppose not."

"Good night, Hunter."

"Good night, Vesper."

Vesper looked over to where Peekalo and Teegan were, wanting to make sure they were comfortable for the night. The fairy's light glowed like a night-light, and she was completely comfortable, curled up in her bed of leaves. Peekalo, however, looked crammed in the rocks, and Vesper got up and moved to him. She picked him up gently and moved him to where hers and Hunter's jackets were. She laid him in the fabric and then smiled with satisfaction when she heard him hum happily and saw him cuddle up in the coats. She noticed how he nuzzled his face into her jacket and couldn't help but chuckle. So the goblin had a little crush on her, did he? He was so adorable; she almost wished she could give him a fighting chance for her affection.


	7. Dragon Master

**Yay! Another chapter, and Jareth has a quick appearance in this one! As always, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Six: Dragon Master**

The first beams of morning light found Vesper, Hunter, Peekalo, and Teegan climbing down the mountain and stepping into the lush field, full of tall grass and wildflowers. Peekalo walked alongside Vesper as they made their way across the endless field, for the woman's back was in pain from carrying him so often. It was extremely warm out. Coats had been taken off and tied into bundles, and Vesper had rolled up her sleeves giving her more room to breathe. The warmth was much welcomed, however, and there was a pleasant breeze occasionally passing through the air, making the journey bearable.

"So are you planning on going straight to Ryenth and encountering him? That'll be kind of hard to do with all the guards around his castle," Teegan spoke, coming to rest on Vesper's shoulder.

"I don't know what we're going to do yet, but we'll end up having to approach him one way or the other," Vesper said quietly.

"We need something to occupy our time, otherwise this is going to be a terribly long trip," Hunter said, shifting his sack on his back.

"I have stories," Teegan piped up helpfully.

"About the fairies?" Hunter asked, his hair brushing over his left eye.

"About fairies and goblins. I could tell the tale about the enchanted kiss."

"Enchanted kiss?" Vesper asked, immediately interested. "What's that?"

"There's an old legend regarding the goblins that has to do with a kiss. It has been said that the child of any goblin king or queen possesses a special gift with their first kiss. Whomever they give that first kiss to, they give themselves to. Say I were the Princess of the Goblins," Teegan said, waving her hands for emphasis.

"Right," Hunter snorted. "More likely part of one of their stews."

She shot him a cold look and then gazed back into Vesper's face.

"If I found someone to my liking, I could kiss him, and he'd instantly become my soul mate, whether I wanted it or not. We'd be bound together for the rest of our lives, and he would become the King of the Labyrinth when I became Queen. Isn't that a funny legend? Imagine, not being able to kiss someone you like for fear of being stuck with him forever! Not that I'd ever just kiss anyone, but the tale is certainly interesting."

"And absurd," Hunter frowned. "I'm sure his Majesty of the Labyrinth had kissed many a woman before his queen came along."

"That's so unique," Vesper said thoughtfully. "What other tales are there?"

"Ooh, there's the story about the time Jareth had to battle a water sprite. There's also the legend of Ryenth's battle with a rock giant. There are so many stories."

"Please tell them!" Vesper said eagerly.

"I'd be glad to."

For the next hour and a half, Teegan told stories, and she had just finished one and started another when Hunter ordered her to be quiet.

"What is it?" Vesper asked, stopping short as he stopped and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"There's something…something in the wind. You can feel it and somewhat hear it. Just stand still for a minute and listen."

Vesper stood still and felt the breeze. There were gentle ripples in the wind every few seconds, feeling almost like a pulse. She could hear, when she was very quiet and stopped breathing for a moment, a faint, almost inaudible whisper on the breeze.

"Goodness gracious!" Teegan breathed hoarsely. "Goodness gracious! Find somewhere safe! Hurry! Find somewhere to hide!"

"Where can we hide? The field's completely bare!" Hunter demanded.

"What are we hiding from?" Vesper asked, afraid.

"Run! Just run and find somewhere safe to hide!" Teegan commanded, jumping off Vesper's shoulder and rushing on ahead.

"Come on, Peekalo," Vesper panicked, picking up the goblin and holding him in her arms, against her pounding heart. She began to run, keeping pace with Hunter. "What are we running from?" she asked, and then yelped as Hunter dragged her down somewhat of a slope, making her nearly lose Peekalo in the process.

There was a sudden burst of air, and Vesper looked up violently to see a dark shadow covering the sun for a split second.

"What's that?" she cried.

"He's diving in!" Teegan shrieked. "Down!"

Hunter reached over, put a hard hand on Vesper's shoulder, and pushed her and Peekalo down into the grass. Vesper groaned from the impact of her body hitting the earth, and she rolled over onto her back to see a massive creature diving down towards them, huge wings, each over twenty feet in width, spread out beside its huge body.

"Dragon!" Peekalo whispered, struggling out of Vesper's arms and standing up, his head just barely above the tall grass.

"Peekalo! No!" Vesper cried, struggling to her feet to get to the goblin.

"Vesper! Stay down!" Hunter ordered, holding her forcefully down by her forearms.

"He's going to get eaten!" Vesper cried, struggling against him. "Peekalo!"

The goblin walked easily through the grass, gazing up at the enormous beast that flew overhead, roaring angrily. Peekalo wasn't at all afraid, but came to a stand still in the grass and looked up at the monster.

"Dragon!"

The dragon turned his head, gazing down at the earth far below, and saw the goblin waving at him. The beast snorted, puffs of smoke coming out its nostrils, and his black eyes flickered angrily. He thrusted upward with his great wings and then plummeted down to earth again, moving at a ridiculously fast speed towards the little creature beneath him.

"Peekalo!" Vesper screamed, shoving Hunter away and running towards the goblin. "Peekalo!"

She arrived at the goblin's side just in time to fall back as an immense gust of wind blew at her, the dragon landing hard against the tall grass, the impact of his connection with the earth making the whole ground tremor. He stalked towards Peekalo, icy blue and black scales glittering majestically in the sunlight, the ground shaking with each step of his enormous feet. Vesper, completely terrified, rushed to Peekalo and threw her arms around the goblin.

"No!" she shouted at the dragon. "You can't eat him!"

"I wasn't going to," the dragon snorted in a deep Irish brogue.

"Then what were you going to do?" Vesper asked, eyes wide with horror.

"This little one," he chuckled, "is my master. Long it has been since I have seen him."

"Right! Sure! We're supposed to believe that? Dragons haven't been seen for centuries!" Teegan said bravely, flying to her friends.

"What have we here? A fairy? Now, I would never eat a goblin, but a fairy could be easily devoured. I could just swallow the thing whole," the dragon grinned, showing each jagged, razor-sharp tooth. "My name," he said, turning his attention to Vesper, "is Onyx. I've been trying to find my master for a terribly long time, and here he is."

"Peekalo?" Hunter asked, getting out of the grass and trudging to the others. "He's nothing but a diminutive dwarf."

"Nonetheless, he's my master, and I'll ask you to please refrain from referring to him in such a manner," Onyx huffed. "Where were all of you going?"

"To the Fairylands," Hunter said, resting on his bow. "We are going to rescue the Goblin King's queen."

"Ah. And were you going with them, my master?" Onyx asked, lowering his immense face towards Peekalo's.

"Yes," Peekalo said simply.

"Then I shall go as well. I must warn you that there is a rather large storm headed rapidly this way," Onyx said, standing tall, his head an immense height off the ground.

"You're coming with us?" Teegan asked, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. "I think you just want to eat us, and you're pretending Peekalo's your master as an excuse to come along."

"I assure you, tiny one, that he is indeed my master and I have no desire to eat any of you, though you try my patience," Onyx said, stepping forward. "I will remain on the ground with you as much as possible. This way."

Hunter and Vesper stepped alongside the dragon, keeping stride with him, while Teegan flew grumpily behind, and Peekalo hobbled along. After five minutes of walking, the great dragon ducked his head and used it to scoop Peekalo off the ground and slide him down his neck to rest on his back.

"So tell me," Vesper said, studying the dragon, marveling at his icy colors, "how did Peekalo become your master?"

"I was born with a limp leg," Onyx explained, walking slowly so the human and goblin could keep up with him. "My master was there when I was born, and he cared for me. When the time came, he forced me to learn how to fly, for I believed I could only fly by running and then taking off. He proved to me that the greatest of dragons lifted up into the air simply using their wings for thrust. We went everywhere together after that, into battles, into courtship attempts, everywhere."

"Courtship attempts? Peekalo, it seems you've been keeping somewhat busy," Hunter chuckled.

"Indeed, he was the most sought-out goblin I've ever met," Onyx said easily. "But none of the matches ever seemed to work."

"How so? Would a goblin with Peekalo's evident charm be so highly desired that he's completely conceited?" Hunter frowned.

"Hunter," Vesper scolded lightly.

"I wonder how it is that in the great battle, you and the king alone were spared of the goblins," Onyx said suspiciously, glaring at Hunter. "My master was affected by the fight, just as all the other goblins were. But somehow, you remained intact."

"I was blessed," Hunter said calmly. "As you were. The horses were changed into puppet-like creatures, the goblins were changed in the little mongrels they now are, and yet somehow, miraculously, a beast of your size and power was left untouched."

Smoke huffed out of Onyx's nostrils, and he said nothing.

Meanwhile, a great many miles away, Toby sat within the castle throne room, watching Jareth stroking his chin, gazing out one of the great room's immense windows.

"Okay, so I looked through the books you told me to, and all I saw were legends about this place," Toby sighed, scooting back in his chair. "You've had my company for a good long time now, and still, you haven't told me why you made me stay here while my niece is off with strangers traveling the countryside for a battle."

"Tell me, Toby, did Sarah ever tell you about this place?" Jareth asked coolly, ignoring the young man's disdain.

"Millions of times, she told me the same story, about a girl that some goblin king fell in love with. She wished a baby away, and she had to journey through your kingdom to get him back."

"What was the girl's name?"

"Sarah."

"And what about the baby?"

"Look, I know my sister was the one who came here and that I was the baby she wished away. What does that have to do with Vesper?"

"Your sister, when she was eighteen years of age, was left to care for you after the death of your parents in a tragic accident. One fateful night, she called for the King of the Goblins to help her. He came," Jareth said, looking Toby full in the eyes. "They were married that night, and they quickly consummated their marriage. The Goblin King was forced to leave in the middle of the night, when his love was sleeping, for fear that his powerful enemies would learn of the marriage and murder his wife. He couldn't tell her what happened, to protect her."

"So you left Sarah all alone on your wedding night?" Toby spat. "How could you have? You should have brought her back! You left her alone!"

"Not quite," Jareth said slowly. "She had you, and, it seems, another being to care for, one that I never knew about. She became pregnant, and I never knew, until recently."

"You wretched piece of Bog!" Toby snapped, springing to his feet and charging the king. "You left a young woman all by herself to deal with her baby brother and pregnancy! I can only imagine what happened when she went into labor! The poor girl was all by herself! Why you piece of filth!"

To Jareth's astonishment, Toby landed a hard punch on his face, and Jareth stepped back, eyes flashing angrily.

"Restrain yourself!" he snapped, clenching his fists to stop himself from producing a crystal to rid himself of Toby. "I didn't realize she was pregnant! And she seems to have managed just fine!"

"What do you mean by that?" Toby shouted angrily, his face red with fury. "She's had to raise two children, never taking time for herself, and now she's captured, and her baby is…"

He froze and his whole face went ashen. He fell back, his eyes wide with the new realization.

"Vesper…" he choked, finding his chair and sitting back down in it. "Vesper was the baby. You're…you're her father."

"She's got my eyes," Jareth said lightly, trying to ease the man's shock. "Where else would she get the purple eyes from?"

"You don't have purple eyes," Toby breathed.

"No, I have one blue one and one brown one, two eyes that are of outlandish colors, and she has the same," Jareth said coolly. "She is my daughter, Toby."

"And you just sent her out to do battle with some fairy king for the rescuing of her mother! How much does Vesper know about any of this? Surely she can't understand everything that's happening! How could you send your own daughter out, her being so innocent, in such a dangerous situation?" Toby demanded.

"Ryenth knows she's here," Jareth said calmly. "He seems to know everything. He has spies all over the place. Had I kept Vesper here, after I ordered her brought to be a warrior, he would have known that there was something more to her, something I treasured so that I couldn't send her out. It's safest for her to be out and away from me."

"Are you ever going to tell her what you are?" Toby snapped, glaring at the man before him.

"She'll know before I can tell her," Jareth said. "I'm watching her, Toby. If anything happens to her, I'll do what I can."

"How reassuring," Toby growled and then shuddered when a streak of lightning illuminated the dark room.

At first, when it started to rain several hours later, Vesper and her group kept trudging through the miserable weather, heads bowed to avoid the rain on their faces. Both Vesper and Hunter had hoods, and these they flipped over their heads. Teegan sat inside Vesper's hood, perfectly comfortable in her little tent.

But as night drew closer, the rain became harder, and the lightning began to strike mercilessly across the sky.

Hunter pushed them on, encouraging Vesper to run, and run she did, always moving closer to the Fairylands, but still so terribly far away. Vesper's whole body was in extreme pain, and the run was terrible on her. The ground was becoming muddy from the water, and it made running difficult and uneven. She stumbled frequently through the mud, bouncing about fiercely, and finally, after an hour of miserable running and sliding, Onyx demanded that they stop.

"You're both soaking wet," he spoke loudly above the roaring thunder. "The storm is only getting worse, and you're being foolish to keep running. Here."

He knelt on the ground and spread his wings out, both draped out elegantly on either side of his body.

"Get in," he ordered.

"We'd be fools to climb in under there," Hunter growled. "You're trying to find a good opportunity to crush us or eat us."

"No, you'd be fools not to get under," Onyx countered. "The lightning is terrible, the wind is picking up a tremendous speed, and you're going to be blown away within minutes if you don't listen."

Peekalo climbed off his back and slid right down one of the dragon's wings. The goblin clambered beneath one of the wings, making a satisfied sighing sound as he did so.

"Come on, Hunter," Vesper said wearily, slipping beneath the wing that Peekalo had gone under.

"You try to eat us, and I'm going to kill you," Teegan quipped as she disappeared under the wing with Vesper.

It was extremely cozy under the dragon's wing, but for the entrance that revealed the storm outside. Vesper leaned against the corner of Onyx's wing, nearest his large body, and she watched Hunter climb in and sit next to her, one knee pulled up to his chin, and the other leg outstretched.

"What a storm," Hunter commented, his hair plastered to his forehead.

"Yes. It's scary out there," Vesper said, putting her fingers beneath her collar, wanting to play with her necklace, simply as a relief from being nervous.

To her absolute terror, she couldn't feel her gold chain. She gasped and then moved her hand all around her neck, searching for the chain and the ring, but she couldn't find it.

"Hunter! My ring is gone!" she cried. "The necklace…it's gone! I can't leave it out there! That was my mother's ring!"

She scrambled to her feet, hitting the underside of Onyx's wing with her head, and then rushed towards the opening, willing to run right out into the terrifying storm and search.

"Vesper, you won't be able to find it! Who knows where you lost it! You can't see anything out in this storm!" Hunter shouted, rushing to follow her out.

Vesper ran into the storm, immediately drenched, almost to the bone, by the torrential downpour.

"Where are you going?" Onyx demanded, watching her standing there uncertainly.

"I lost my necklace!" Vesper shouted over the rain. "It meant everything to me, and the ring on it was my mom's! I have to find it!"

"You can't find anything out in this, and if you aren't careful, you're going to catch your death from being wet! Get back in there!" Hunter shouted, grabbing her by her neck.

She shouted and spun angrily at him, tears coursing down her cheeks, intermingling with the rain.

"I have to get that ring, even if it does kill me!" she shouted.

"Now that's enough. For once, I agree with the goblin," Onyx said, lowering his head so his eyes were almost even with Vesper's. "Get back under my wing. It's too dangerous out here."

"Please," Vesper pleaded. "That ring was so important."

"Get back inside, human," Onyx said gently. He nudged her with his great nose, pushing her along to the safety of his wing.

"Thank you," Hunter nodded to him, before climbing in after Vesper.

Onyx nodded and then craned his neck, tucking his head beneath his wing to cover up the space that exposed his charges to the dangerous outside.

Vesper was crying, cuddled up against the dragon's body.

"There there," Hunter comforted, moving closer to her, letting the side of his body touch hers. "It's okay. Maybe we'll find it tomorrow, when it isn't as frightening out."

"Maybe," Vesper cried, closing her eyes. "This has all been so confusing!"

"I'm sure it has been for you," Teegan said, lying down on one of the sacks. "I think, for now, we should get some sleep. That will help everyone."

"The fairy speaks truth," Onyx nodded, closing his large eyes. "Go to sleep."

Vesper lay down on the ground, tears encrusted on her face. She shuddered as she closed her eyes, cold from the rain and from her fear. She felt Hunter shift next to her, and she drew in a deep breath when he lay at her side and put an arm around her body.

"Hunter," she breathed.

"Shh…" he whispered, putting a finger gently to her lips. "Go to sleep. The closeness will warm you."

She was too tired to fight, and she let herself drift into sleep, never noticing Hunter pull her against him.

Peekalo lay silently in his little corner, watching Vesper and Hunter, shivering now and then when he heard the loud thunder and pelting rain outside. An hour passed, and the little goblin could not sleep. He picked himself up off the floor and stumbled over to Vesper and Hunter. He then proceeded to snuggle up in between the two, effectively loosening Hunter's hold on Vesper and putting space in between the two bodies. Peekalo gave a contented little chirp and then fell asleep, his tiny hand holding Vesper's.


	8. Mud and Haze

**Here you are, friends, another chapter! In this one we have our first official introduction to Ryenth, King of the Fairies. Admittedly, I had Leonardo DiCaprio somewhat in mind for this character, and if you've ever seen "Man in the Iron Mask," just picture Louis XIV standing casually before Jareth, and you have the picture. This chapter was quite a bit of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you so much to all of those reviewing! I look so forward to your encouraging remarks! I know this isn't entirely Jareth/Sarah, but don't worry, those two will come together sometime soon, and there are plenty more chapters of magic ahead!**

Three days passed, days full of rain, mud, lightning, and thunder. Hunter and his group pressed on at a slow pace, braving the storm and fighting the harsh winds. The walking almost became more than what Vesper could bear, but she held up to the best of her ability, pushing on even when what she wanted most was to lay down and fall asleep.

Hunter gave her special attention and helped her along, supporting her when she walked and carrying her supplies for her. They had many a good conversation over those long days, and she learned all about the battles he had been in, bits and pieces about his family, and what Jareth was really like. Every time he brought up Jareth, Vesper had a guilty pang inside, for she hadn't found her necklace, and she was terribly upset about her mother's ring. There must have been something special about that ring, if Jareth really was Sarah's husband, and Vesper despised herself for losing it. But onward she pressed, ever hopeful, thinking more and more, with each passing day, that it was really her mother she was going to save, and not some mysterious goblin queen.

Hunter also spent a good deal of time helping her perfect her swordsmanship, and it became obvious to all viewers that Vesper was letting herself nearly get carried away by the man. There was something about his charm that appealed to her, something about his strength and passion. Hunter advanced the woman's feelings by giving her extra attention and by getting into close contact with her whenever possible. Sword fighting became more of his opportunity to be near her, not so much her opportunity to learn better skills and defense tactics. If anything, she had to defend herself from his barrage on her heart, his constant desire to win her over and gain her affection.

Jareth could not rest. Ever since he had first seen Vesper and had sent her out on her mission, sleep did not come easily to him. He was irritable and angry, kicking goblins about whenever he pleased and lashing out at Toby grumpily whenever the human happened to ask some naïve, but sincere, question.

Toby couldn't stand staying at the castle when Vesper was in danger. He didn't much like Hunter, and he didn't think Peekalo could protect Vesper from anything. There was also the problem of Vesper's necklace that Jareth had informed him of. Up until three days ago, Jareth had known, every moment, where the young woman was. But somehow, when Vesper lost Sarah's ring, Jareth lost all contact with her. That was why, the man rightfully assumed, Jareth was in such a surly mood.

And then, on the night of the third day, the inevitable happened. It was raining terribly outside, lightning flashing and thunder roaring with every passing minute.

One particular flash of lightning illuminated the entire throne room and lasted for several seconds before both Jareth and Toby heard the turning of the throne room doorknob.

The door opened, and in stepped Ryenth, King of the Fairies.

He was haughty; Toby could tell from the moment he stepped into the room. He stood tall, his eyebrows sharper than Jareth's, his dirty-blonde long hair in curls about his face and neck, his ears exceptionally pointed, and his body clothed in nothing, it seemed, but ruffles, lace, and silk, and the finest clothes available. He smirked as he approached Jareth, his teeth glistening and pure white in the lighting.

"You didn't knock," Jareth scowled, getting up from his throne and standing as Ryenth dared to approach him.

"I didn't realize I needed your permission," Ryenth hissed.

Toby watched the two kings approach each other, observing the stranger, the graceful way in which he walked, the fairness of his skin and the seeming beauty that seemed to radiate from him. It was a cold, wicked beauty, however, and the man had harshness to him that Toby found uncomfortable.

"You have no right to intrude in my land, in my castle," Jareth growled. "What do you want?"

"To inform you of a bargain I and my men have discussed," Ryenth said, his voice smooth and compromising. "Hand over the girl, and I'll see to it that you and your beloved queen escape to the Aboveground untouched."

"The girl?" Jareth asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Vesper."

"Let me make some things perfectly clear," Jareth spoke, his voice cruel and cold. "I am the king of the Underground. Not you, not your minions, but I, Jareth of the Labyrinth. Therefore, if I so wish it, I could banish you now to your little world of haughty fairies. However, I do have a curse that I need to dispose my kingdom of, no thanks to you, and that alone is the only reason I am letting you live."

"You'd have to kill me to end that curse," Ryenth grinned wickedly.

"Now that sounds like quite the bargain," Jareth said coolly, drawing a dagger and stepping closer to the fairy, arm ready to strike.

Quite suddenly, Ryenth reached a hand into a concealed side pocket and pulled something out. Toby could see it glistening in the lightning, and he squinted to see what it was Ryenth held in his hand, dangling before Jareth.

It was Vesper's necklace, with the ring hanging from the end of it.

"This isn't a game, Jareth," Ryenth said nonchalantly. "This is a real threat to you. You see, I happen to know about the exquisite creature you brought into our world. My, how her facial features reflect her mother's, and those eyes, those exotic eyes, bring out so much of her father."

"You have no clue what you're talking about," Toby interposed, seeing that Jareth wasn't saying anything.

"Oh, don't I?" Ryenth asked, spinning towards the human. "You are Toby, the child first abducted into the Underground. And you are a mere human, incapable of stopping me were I to decide to kill you…"

"Enough," Jareth said steadily, his jaw set firmly, his eyes burning into Ryenth. "Of what concern is Lady Vesper to you?"

"You, the one who is so concerned about formalities, calling her a mere _lady_?" Ryenth tsked. "I know who she is, Jareth. She's your daughter, the heir to the Underground, whether she knows it or not. And right now, she doesn't truly know it."

"How did you get that necklace?" Jareth asked, the faintest bit of worry in his voice.

"I had one of my own get it. There's a traitor amongst Vesper and her little group," Ryenth smiled, toying with the necklace. "One that is doing their job quite well. Pity, there's nothing you can do about it. You may disagree with my bargain now, oh mighty one, but come tonight, I think you'll find your hands quite bound up. Here."

He tossed a black crystal to Jareth and then spun away.

"When the time arrives at thirteen o'clock tomorrow, you'll have a brilliant show to watch. Enjoy it, Goblin King. I know I shall."

The fairy laughed evilly and then disappeared, leaving Jareth fuming.

"Let's go," Toby said, springing to his feet and running towards the throne room doors. "Come on! Vesper is in danger! We can't just stay here! We have to find her!"

"You never rush into something like this," Jareth scolded, glaring at the crystal and watching it twirl slowly on his fingertips. "It could very easily be a trap, and then he'd have all of us. Chances are, Vesper accidentally dropped the necklace, and Ryenth found it. That just means she's closer to the Fairylands than we expected."

"Or there really could be a traitor with her, and that person's just waiting to give her away."

"Maybe it isn't a person. It could be a 'thing' of some sort," Jareth mused, sitting back down on his throne. "We aren't going to do anything until I know what is happening. Ryenth is too powerful, and his people are too great in numbers for us simply to find him and attack."

"Why? You're the Goblin King," Toby said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, and as such, it would be rather pitiful to take on the entire Fairylands in battle by myself, wouldn't it? That would be rather foolish, Toby. No. We shall wait."

"All right," Toby sighed, "but I don't like it."

When Jareth retired to his bedchambers that night, he was exhausted. He used a touch of magic to turn his royal garb into bedclothes, and then he climbed into his immense bed and collapsed on top of the blankets. It was so difficult sometimes, being king. No one realized all the facades he had to perform every day or understood how he had to contain the power he had. If he were to destroy the whole of the Fairylands, as he wanted to, then he would have to destroy Sarah along with it. He couldn't just manifest his power and destroy a whole world, especially not when he knew there had to be some innocent beings in that disastrous city.

Jareth sighed and settled back against his pillows. His hand brushed across the side of the bed as he did so, and he glanced over and shook his head slightly, sad and disappointed.

_She_ belonged there, alongside him, in his arms, cuddled up against him. Oh, how wonderful that last meeting had been, after he had waited so many years to see her again! When she had called for him, his name on her lips had sent countless chills through his body, and then, when he had kissed her, had claimed her, the passion had nearly overwhelmed him. And then to see the product of what had come of their love, that stunning young woman in his Labyrinth, just blew his mind away. It reminded him that there was a being, much much greater and higher than he was that had the power to give and take life, had the power to make beauty out of ashes and joy out of sorrow.

Jareth missed Sarah. He had missed her every day since he had left. He longed for the time when he could hold her close again, embrace her, love her, but that day would only come when Ryenth was dealt away with. He wanted to show her what his world really was, not just this crumbling down city, but really a magnificent land.

And despite his acting abilities with Toby, Jareth was greatly concerned for Vesper. His heart had nearly stopped beating when he saw her necklace held so precariously in Ryenth's hand. Ryenth was not one to lie about matters such as this, and Jareth knew that his daughter was indeed in great danger. But who would have the audacity to deceive her? Who would try and destroy her, or hand her over to Ryenth?

"About how much longer do you think we have?" Vesper asked tiredly the next morning, following Hunter through the mud and rain.

"We're almost to the Haze," Hunter replied. "That'll get us somewhat out of the rain and much closer to the Fairylands."

"Good," Vesper smiled weakly. "I'm just so tired."

"Of course you are," Hunter said sympathetically. "How is everyone else coming along?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Onyx trudging uncomfortably through the mud, the dark brown mess getting caught up under his talons, making it painful for him to walk.

"Peekalo get off," Peekalo squeaked, and then slid off the dragon's back.

"Master, I would have been quite all right," Onyx grunted, shaking one of his feet to try and dislodge the mud.

"Stop," Vesper said wearily and then took hold of the dragon's claw.

She lifted his claw up, letting her see under his talons, and then used her fingers to scrape out the mud.

"This mud is terrible," Teegan said wearily, plopping down on Onyx's face. "Can we stop soon and just rest?"

"Once we're in the Haze," Hunter said. "We are almost there. Don't worry."

"We need a story, something to cheer us up," Teegan said. "But I'm tired of telling stories."

"I'll tell one," Vesper said groggily, walking forward again with Hunter, Peekalo's hand in hers so she could help him along. "There once was a girl with a spoiled baby brother. This girl seemed like any usual girl, but the king of the goblins had fallen in love with her and given her special powers. One day, when the girl's stepmother had been especially cruel, and the girl could bear the difficulties of her life no longer, and she was tired of caring for the baby, she called out to the Goblin King to take the child. Alas, he could not, for she didn't say her right words."

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away," Teegan smiled, flittering over to Vesper and sitting on her shoulder, hidden from the rain by the girl's hood. "Go on."

"The goblins did come and take away the baby, and the girl had to go into the Labyrinth and solve countless mazes to find her baby brother and rescue him from the king. It was hard, but Sarah was determined, and she succeeded. After many episodes of confusion and weariness, including a gorgeous dance, which seemed more like a dream to her, and numerous encounters with the Goblin King, Sarah rescued her baby brother and returned home. I don't think the Goblin King ever forgot Sarah."

"Such an ancient story," Hunter commented. "What do you think of it, Vesper?"

"I always wanted to be Sarah," Vesper said quietly.

"Why?" Teegan asked, her little voice trilling in Vesper's ear.

"Because she was so feminine and so brave. She was the damsel in distress with the knight in shining armor," Vesper said easily. "I always play Sir Didymus in the theater, a somewhat clumsy, but loveable little fox who never has anyone simply gorgeous sweep him into a dance."

"You consider Jareth to be completely gorgeous?" Onyx chuckled. "Young girls and their thoughts…"

"Well, not necessarily physically," Vesper struggled, trying to save herself. "But the way he could dance, how close he held Sarah…"

"You were there watching?" Hunter asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I guess I can just visualize it all from the play and from my imagination," Vesper smiled.

"I like that story," Onyx said, walking slowly alongside the human woman. "They say Sarah was Jareth's greatest strength and his greatest weakness."

"What power she had," Vesper breathed, and then gasped as she tripped in the mud.

Hunter caught her and held her up.

"Your legs must be completely sore," he said worriedly, slipping an arm around her waist and helping her along.

"I haven't had much of a rest in awhile," Vesper said slowly. "My body's just tired."

"Look. The Haze is less than a mile away," Hunter said, pointing across the field to a mass of enormous weeping willows. "Once we pass those trees, we'll be in the Haze. Then you can rest."

"Good," Vesper yawned and didn't resist when he pulled her along

The Haze was unlike anywhere Vesper had ever been. As soon as she and the others stepped past the first willow trees, they were in a different world. Mist covered a huge field of nothing but lush green grass and tall, draping willow trees. There wasn't any water anywhere, seeming almost as though the rains topped just outside of the Haze. The mist was magical and soft, soothing and warm, making Vesper and the others sleepy.

"Now we can rest," Hunter said, dropping his sacks and collapsing onto the grass. "It's safe here. Sleep."

Vesper sat down a short distance from him and pulled off her boots, wincing as the material rubbed against her trembling legs.

"Oh," she moaned, pulling her socks down to see blue and purple bruises lining her fair skin. "It's been so long since I had a good bath."

Her legs were almost damp from all the rain and mud, and she rubbed her hands against her legs, turning her back to Hunter so she could be more modest. Her hands were still cut up and calluses were forming, making her hands tender and painful to touch. Her dark hair was wet and muddy, and she felt completely disgusting.

"We're not too worried about your physical appearance, Vesper," Hunter said, crawling over to her and putting his hands to her shoulders. "We're all dirty and tired."

"Some warrior I'm turning out to be," she sighed, not even bothering to fight when he rubbed her shoulders.

"You make me think of a flower," Hunter said softly. "Delicate and beautiful, but you have to go through some hardships to make you stronger, more capable to face anything."

"Everything you say is always so nice," Vesper said, closing her eyes as he kneaded out some of the knots in her shoulders. "And you don't have to touch me, really, you don't."

"You're so stiff."

"And so are you from all the traveling. I'm just fine," Vesper said, pulling away from him.

"Everything he says to you is nice," Teegan harrumphed. "That's because you aren't a fairy."

"I'll give you some credit," Hunter grinned, settling back on the grass and putting his arms behind his head. "For a fairy, you're somewhat amusing to be around."

"Amusing?" Teegan snorted, finding a limb on one of the willow trees and laying down on her belly on top of it. "I highly disagree with that."

"That's just your nature," Onyx chuckled, gathering his legs up under his body and laying down with a contented sigh, making the ground shake as he did so.

"This place seems so magical," Vesper breathed, pulling her hair down out of its bun and shaking her head to loosen up her hair. "Why is it so magical, Hunter?"

The man shrugged, gazing into the mist, his eyes looking almost hazy as he did so.

"I think it's because we're getting closer to the Fairylands," he said. "Are you hungry?"

He leaned up on one elbow and pulled one of the crystals out of one of the sacks.

"Mmm…I could use a little something right now," Onyx murmured.

Teegan's belly grumbled, making Vesper laugh.

"Peekalo, are you hungry too?" she asked, pulling out her crystal and watching it produce a whole picnic-sized meal.

Vesper continued to get food from her crystal until everyone had a good-sized meal. Even Onyx, with his immense size, was satisfied by the time the food was finished.

Vesper didn't want to sleep immediately after eating, but instead layback and delved into thought. She wondered how much time had passed in the Aboveground since she had been gone. Her mind wandered to the Goblin King, wondering about him, considering what he was and how much he was like his character in the play. He seemed so arrogant and proud, but there seemed to be some gentler side to him, almost an affectionate side. The way he had touched her had been so kind and thoughtful, so fatherly…

Vesper shuddered and curled up into a tight ball. There was no proof whatsoever that she was his daughter. None. Sarah's ring could have been a fluke thing. She had always loved the Labyrinth story, and so she probably had the ring tailor made for her. Vesper reasoned that she couldn't possibly be related Jareth. After all, this was just some long, really lifelike dream. She'd wake up to find herself in bed, Hamlet at her feet, she was sure.

A long sigh escaped the woman's red lips, and she closed her eyes, willing herself into sleep. Everything was so soothing here, and safe, as Hunter had said. She couldn't hear anything, and the mist drifted around her, soothing her into rest.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but Vesper woke up and opened her eyes to see a beautiful fog resting over her sleeping place and her companions. She stood up, feeling drowsy, and began to walk, wanting to get some fresh air and have some time to think about everything that was happening.

She walked away from her group and made her way through the droopy trees, admiring their simple beauty. The ground was damp from the fog, and the whole place just breathed magic.

Vesper smiled as she moved through the trees, an exquisite figure in such a breathtaking place. She could feel a gentle breeze brushing against her skin, and she twirled, feeling light and giddy. She spun elegantly through the trees and then came to a stop when something caught her eye. There had been a flash of glitter, just the faintest sparkle, and she turned and walked slowly through the trees, following the dancing light.

There, in the only sunlit spot of the whole Haze, was a flower, its petals delicate and beautiful, turned upwards towards the sun. It was the color of fire, with orange, red, and yellow intricately woven together, glistening like a dancing flame in the light.

She was drawn to it like a moth to the flame, and when she stood directly in front of it, she gazed at it for a moment and then knelt down and gently cupped the flower in her hands. Glittery dust came off on her fingertips, but she took no notice. Instead, she craned her neck slightly and drew in a deep breath.

The flower smelled of spices and magic, love and music, and Vesper closed her eyes and sat down next to the flower, blissfully happy. She opened her eyes, and the violet orbs were glittering unnaturally. She gazed up at the trees and gazed, fascinated, as tiny, glittery bubbles drifted down towards her from the trees. She could hear music, just barely, and the whole earth, it seemed, began to spin as the bubbles drew near her.

An instant later, she was gone.


	9. Dancing Flames

**Another chapter has arrived! Woo hoo! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far!**

**Chapter Eight: Dancing Flames**

Vesper opened her eyes to find herself in the immense ballroom of a castle. She was standing just inside of a jeweled door, and stretched out before her was the great room. It seemed so eerie, so dreamy, as though she had been here before. Something very much like flames seemed to have engulfed the walls, making the whole room have a fiery red tinge. Dancers were swirling before Vesper, all of them staring at the woman as they spun past.

The room just seemed to be made out of fire. Flame colors blazed all about Vesper, and there was a distinct mist, making it seem as though she was actually standing in smoke. It didn't hurt her to breathe it, however, and she was too drowsy to have noticed if it was. Everything was so dim, yet so fiery, and Vesper felt a strange feeling surge through her, the feeling that she was here to find someone.

She stepped forward, striding past a full-sized mirror as she did so. She glanced into the mirror and saw a woman there, someone she didn't recognize at first.

There was a queen gazing back at her, so beautiful that it nearly took Vesper's breath away. The woman looking back at her was dressed in a silky burgundy dress, the whole upper part of the dress tight, showing off the exquisite creature's figure. It was low-cut and had no sleeves, revealing much of the woman's glistening, fair skin. There were no sleeves on the dress, but the woman did have red fabric reaching from the tops of her elbows down to her wrists, made to look almost like sleeves. The skirt of the dress was long and covered with sheer material, making it look unearthly.

The dress was somewhat disturbing to Vesper, for she preferred to be as modest as possible, and this queen gazing back at her seemed to have no difficulty revealing her beauty. It was the woman's face that stunned her most, however, for the woman's dark hair, interlaced with golden strands, was piled up the back of her head, with loose ringlets about her bare face and shoulders. There was darkness around her eyes, making her violet orbs sparkle with radiance, and red and gold glitter lined her eyes and cheeks, making her glitter radiantly.

"Who are you?" Vesper whispered, watching the woman's deep, desirous lips move as she spoke.

The girl's hands immediately went to her sides, feeling the fabric beneath her fingertips. Her eyes widened and she gazed down to find that she was in the gorgeous dress, that she was the one in the mirror! But how? Why? And did anyone in this whole room have a shawl she could cover some of her skin with?

In a daze, Vesper began walking, searching through the room, hunting for someone to relieve her from her discomfort. She felt a tugging at her heart, calling her somewhere, but she didn't know where. She couldn't understand how it was there were so many people here, all dancing about her, all gazing at her as if they _knew_ she was royal blood and she deserved to be revered.

Vesper stepped past a wall with water running from it, the water the color of fire. She gracefully strode past a great grandfather clock, both of its hands pointing up to an elaborate thirteen. Dancers brushed past her, smirking at her, grinning at her apparent discomfort in that dress. She twirled around, her eyes wide at everything she was seeing, at the mysteriousness and…danger of the place. There was just something dangerous about it.

She came to a stand still on the other side of the room, still searching through the dancers, and she took a long step back when a familiar form walked into her range of vision.

He was exuding power, radiating with strength and charm.

Vesper gasped as Hunter drew closer, dressed in a silk black pirate shirt, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes the color of black onyx with fire rising up inside of them. He stalked to her and then stopped before her, took her hand in his, bent low, and kissed each finger.

"Wha-?" Vesper started, but his hand on her lips stopped her.

He smiled, a gorgeous, devouring smile, and slowly walked behind her. She never moved, but stood still as put his hands around her neck and placed a thin, cool chain against her skin. She glanced, down, smiled when she saw her mother's ring on the end of the necklace, and then she closed her eyes, still in a dreamlike state, wondering if any of this was really real, and sucked in a deep breath as his fingers traced across her skin, gracing her collarbones before his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

It was all so much like a dream. If it were a dream, then, would it be wrong to indulge a bit? Would it be wrong to give in to the emotions that were flowing rampantly through her blood? But surely, dreams couldn't cause emotions to flow like that, could they?

His hands stayed on her shoulders for a few seconds, caressing her skin, and then he dipped his head slightly and brushed his lips against her fair flesh. She shivered and opened her eyes. She turned her head to look into his face and was amazed at the deep desire in his dark eyes. She could see flames reflecting in his orbs, and she gulped, uncertain as to what to do. She had never been looked at like that before, with pure hunger, and she couldn't think of anything to say.

He let his hands slide down her arms and then grasped one of her hands in his and twirled her, bringing her against his body and wrapping his free hand around her slim waist. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his as he pressed her against him and began to move her in a slow dance.

He didn't sing, but his movements made her heart pound like never before, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Hunter," she choked as he dipped her low and then pulled her back up, spinning her elegantly before they began waltzing smoothly together. "Is this…is this all a dream?"

"Yes," he smiled, touching her nose with his own and then moving his head to kiss her temple.

She grabbed hold of his jacket as his mouth moved down the side of her face, pressing feather light kisses to her skin. She could scarcely breathe as he kissed her jaw and then moved his lips to the corner of her mouth and touched her softly.

She was falling fast. If this all really were a dream, as he had said, and she had no reason to doubt him, then a kiss wouldn't mean anything. And he was so stunning, so wonderful, that she couldn't help but want to return his affection. She put her hands to the back of his neck and let him pull her closer, closer than she had ever let anyone get before. He smiled against her cheek and then moved his lips to her neck, enjoying the shivers that went through her body.

"No!" Jareth shouted at the crystal, watching Vesper being pulled closer to Hunter, pressing against his body. "Vesper! Listen to me! No!"

"She can't hear you, can she?" Toby asked worriedly, watching Hunter move his head again and dip his face closer to Vesper's.

"This whole time!" Jareth shouted angrily. "This whole time!"

"I don't get it. What's happening?" Toby frowned.

"If he gets that kiss, he'll be the king of the Labyrinth! She'll be enslaved to him for the rest of her life! Vesper!" Jareth roared.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Toby said, glaring into the crystal. "He's got her."

Jareth shouted angrily, beginning to speak in some foreign language that Toby was grateful he couldn't understand.

Both men watched as Vesper stroked the back of Hunter's neck, seemingly enchanted, and moved closer to him, inclining her face up towards his.

"Vesper! Child! Goodness gracious, for the sake of our whole world, someone stop her!" Jareth shouted, picking up the crystal. "Someone do something!"

Vesper moved her mouth close to Hunter's, and Jareth let out a wail of agony. He drew back his hand and threw the crystal, making it shatter into uncountable pieces of glass when it hit the stonewall of the throne room.

"Well, that settles that," Toby sighed, plopping down onto the floor.

"Toby, we're going after her," Jareth scowled, rushing towards the throne room doors.

"What? I thought we weren't going to take on the whole fairy army?"

"That is my daughter!" Jareth shouted, ignoring Toby's difficulty to keep up with his pace. "I'm not going to let her be enslaved forever to some monster! Ryenth, you haven't won this one!" Jareth shouted, rushing out of the castle and moving rapidly towards his mazes, Toby tripping along behind.

Vesper simply couldn't breathe as she closed her eyes and let Hunter's breath brush gently against her lips. She kept reminding herself that this was all a dream, that it would be perfectly fine to give away her kiss since she was asleep. But something nagged at her heart, something persistent and painful. Even if this were something happening in her sleep, wouldn't it be wrong to so willingly give such a gift away? Every action had a consequence to it, even if the action was done in sleep. She would end up waking up and feeling so powerfully attached to Hunter that she might not have such a good hold on controlling herself.

Hunter felt the girl pull back from him, but he kept his hands on her lower back, rubbing circles there, and used one hand to tilt her face up towards him again.

"Love?" he asked.

"This isn't right. Something's wrong," Vesper whispered, trying to catch her breath. "I shouldn't be here. The necklace…you found my mom's ring…but how? Is this really a dream? I can feel your touch as if you're really here."

"I can prove that this is a dream," Hunter said alluringly, kissing the tip of her nose. "Just kiss me," he breathed.

It was tempting, so tempting that tears formed in Vesper's eyes.

_"No!" _her thoughts cried to her. _"No! Something's wrong!"_

"Help me."

"What?" Hunter frowned, gazing down into her face with concern.

"Help me," Vesper repeated and then gasped when he kissed the corner of her mouth.

She opened her eyes, a lone tear streaming down her cheek, and saw the dancers part slowly, revealing a new stranger standing at the entrance to the room.

She had thought Hunter was beautiful, but this stranger struck her entirely differently than Hunter ever could.

Standing in the doorway was a man with pure gold hair and eyes that had several different shades of blue to them. His face was pure and beautiful, without blemish, and his eyes had an innocence to them that made Vesper ashamed. She glanced down at her dress, pushing back slightly from Hunter as she did so, and really took notice of what she was wearing. She blushed, feeling the stranger's gaze on her, and her eyes returned to the newcomer.

He wore a white shirt, open only at the neck to give him more room to breathe, and black breeches. His hair was fashioned somewhat like Jareth's, with loose strands lying against his perfect face and the rest of his hair, barely shoulder length, resting in layers against the sides of his face and down the back of his neck. His jaw was firm, yet somehow gentle, and his lips were inviting, yet so innocent, and so pure.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he took one step into the room, graceful and strong. Vesper forgot that Hunter was there, kissing her, trying to absorb all her attention. She kept her eyes fixated on the stranger and watched as he raised one hand in Hunter's direction.

Hunter growled, and Vesper looked up into his face to find that it was changing. His eyes became darker, angry, his lips became cruel and mocking, his ears became pointed, his eyebrows narrowed, and his skin obtained a certain odd shimmer to it.

"You…you aren't a goblin!" Vesper cried, pulling back from him. "You're a fairy!"

She turned from him and ran, racing out of the room and towards the end of a long corridor. There was no wall at the end of the corridor, but there was an open space revealing a brilliant moon and parts of the castle. Remembering how Sarah's hallucination had occurred, Vesper ran to the edge of the corridor and then fell, down, down, down…

Vesper sat up abruptly to find herself situated in a marsh, her legs and backside getting soaked by muddy water. She gasped and stuttered for air as she stood up, water dripping from her skirt. She was dressed in the outfit Jareth had given her, and it seemed as though everything had been a dream, but for the cold metal resting against her lower neck.

She glanced down to see Sarah's ring hanging from its chain, pressing against her skin.

It hadn't been a dream. She had nearly given away her kiss, but someone…someone had saved her.

"Vesper?"

Vesper gasped and looked around worriedly, recognizing the voice.

She was no longer with the rest of her group. She was alone, in a strange place with no idea where she was.

Hunter appeared in her vision, stepping though a thick fog.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his eyebrows narrowed.

She saw the shimmer on his face. He saw the terror in her eyes and understood immediately what was going on in her mind.

"No!" she cried and then turned and started running, mud splashing up against her legs as she struggled through the marsh.

"Vesper, don't run from me," Hunter ordered, moving after her.

"You're a fairy! Everything about the kiss was true! You're trying to steal my kiss!" Vesper shouted, struggling to find some solid ground somewhere.

"You can't outrun a fairy!" Hunter hissed, and Vesper turned her head to see him directly behind her.

She screamed, flinging her arm out to block his hand as he reached for her. He was too strong, and in an instant, he had his hand wrapped around her neck. She kicked at him, and he caught her foot and twisted it, making her fall, hard, into the mud. She gasped and kept screaming as he landed on top of her, grabbing her wrists and instantly pinning them to the cold wet ground.

"Stop it!" he snarled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed. "I won't let you take it!"

"You know who you are, don't you?" Hunter accused, lowering his face to a position just above hers.

"I don't know what I am, but I have a good guess! You get your filthy body away from me!" Vesper sobbed, struggling to pull her hands away from him.

"Not this time!" he hissed.

"You're the one that stole my necklace! I don't know what plan you have, but I know it doesn't involve my well being! Get away from me!" Vesper screamed. "Help! Somebody help!"

"There is no one here," Hunter smirked. "All this time, you thought I was the perfect gentleman, absolutely stunning. You poor creature. I could almost pity you."

"What have you done to the others?" Vesper panicked.

"They're safe and sound where we left them, back in the Haze," Hunter smiled.

"You can't do this," Vesper whispered, resorting to calm, trying to convince him to leave her alone.

"Oh, I think I can. I'll take that kiss, Princess, and then I'll kill you, so I won't have to worry about you coming back to haunt me."

"How can you do this?" Vesper screamed. "Have you no heart at all? Don't kill me! Please, you can't kill me!"

"Poor, pathetic little…"

There was a horrifying shout from somewhere nearby, and Vesper screamed when she saw a creature fling itself at Hunter, slamming right into the fairy's neck. Hunter fell over into the mud, giving Vesper the chance she needed to scramble to her feet and jump back.

"Peekalo!" she cried, both with relief and terror.

He spoke one word, and she instantly obeyed.

"Run!"

She turned and fled, jumping over brush and stumbling through the mud until she found a patch of tall grass and buried herself in it. She pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees. Terrified tears trickled down her face as the horror of everything rushed to her mind.

This whole time, Hunter had been a fairy and he had been trying to steal her kiss. He hadn't at all cared about her, but had been seeking her harm for his benefit.

"Oh God, why am I here?" the girl sniffed, curling up into a tight ball. "Why am I here?"

Thirty minutes passed, and Vesper got off the ground, soaking wet and muddy, and rushed back to where Hunter had last been. She was cautious as she neared the area, and she let out a long sigh of relief when she saw that he was nowhere to be found.

"Peekalo?" she called softly, terrified that at any moment Hunter was going to jump out of the grass and grab her. "Peekalo?"

She heard a faint cry, and she ran to the place she heard it come from. She collapsed on her hands and knees when she saw a little bundle of fur, overalls, and an acorn cap lying on the ground, coiled up into a bloody, bruised ball.

"Peekalo!" she cried, turning the goblin over to look at his face.

She immediately saw the gash in his chest and let out a cry.

The goblin had been stabbed. In saving her, he had put his own seemingly insignificant life into jeopardy, and now he was suffering for it. He was going to die. There was no way out of that horrid truth.

"Peekalo!" Vesper sobbed, gathering the goblin into her arms. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

She could hear his harsh breathing against her ear, and tears streamed like a fountain down her face.  
"Oh Peekalo!" she wailed. "What have I done?"

He coughed, a pathetic, pained cough, and Vesper moved him so she could see his face. His large eyes were glassed over from pain, his whole pair of overalls was covered in blood, and his little ugly face was scratched up, almost to the point of being unrecognizable. He was, by far, the most unattractive, sad little creature any world ever saw, but at that moment, Vesper felt an amazing affection towards him and such gratitude that she couldn't help but feel close to him.

"You saved me, Peekalo. If you hadn't come, I would have died. Oh Peekalo, I'm so sorry!" She wrapped him in her arms and held him against her chest, rocking him as she would have a baby. Her tears matted his dirty head, and her entire heart ached as her eyes burned with tears.

This was all her fault, and she had nothing she could give the goblin before he died, to show her how grateful she was. Wait…there was something…

Vesper held the goblin away from her slightly, as she would have a doll, and then leaned forward and gently kissed him, letting her lips touch his dirty, bloody mouth. The little guy responded, nibbling on her lip uncertainly, not knowing what the girl was doing, but trying to show he cared anyways.

"You saved my life," she whispered, watching his eyes drifting closed. "You alone deserved that, Peekalo."

He let out a little choke, and then he went limp.

Vesper cried until she could cry no longer. Her whole body weakened from her exhaustion and misery, and she let herself slip to the filthy ground, still holding Peekalo close. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her, and let her body ooze into the mud beneath her. She already felt so dirty that she didn't really care. She had been reckless, foolish, and because of that, she had lost a brave little friend.

"Oh Peekalo, I'm so sorry," she sniffed as she fell into a deep, troublesome sleep.

There was a flash of light, shining blindingly through the goblin castle, reaching to the far edges of the Goblin City, rushing across the Labyrinth and the lands beyond.

Jareth glanced up at the sky when the flash passed and collapsed on the ground in dismay. The kiss was gone. Ryenth, in his palace, smiled in satisfaction and chuckled as he watched Jareth's reaction from the inside of a crystal. Teegan, miles away from Vesper, woke up and shivered. Onyx let out a roar of rage in his sleep and sprang to his feet, wanting to defend the princess and finding that she was nowhere to be seen.

And Sarah, locked deep within the walls of the Fairylands, stood up from her bed and moved to the bars of the prison. She took hold of the bars and gazed out at the world that stretched ahead, a strange, quivering sensation flowing through her body.

Somehow, she knew, nothing was as it seemed.


	10. Frog Prince?

**A new chapter has come! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Frog Prince?**

Nightmares plagued Vesper nonstop, making her thrash and cry in her sleep. She couldn't wake up, couldn't get out of her dreams of Hunter chasing her, grabbing her, forcing a kiss on her. In the midst of these dreams, she felt her body being lifted up, out of the mud, but still, she couldn't wake up, and her whole body went into spasms and thrashed as the feeling of being in the air continued. She knew, in her sub consciousness, that someone was carrying her, and she was absolutely horrified that that someone was Hunter, taking her somewhere that she couldn't escape so that he could steal her kiss when she woke up. She was screaming in her sleep, evil nightmares lurking through her as she tried desperately to wake up and save herself.

Suddenly, magically, the nightmares faded away like a fog, and feelings of great peace flowed through the girl. Words infiltrated her sleep, words that soothed her and sang to her, making her body cease its thrashing.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

Silently the senses abandon their defenses."

A comforted sigh escaped from Vesper's lips, and she barely felt her body being lowered and placed gently on something soft and warm. She didn't feel something land on the ground next to her, but she did have the pleasant sensation, seconds later, of something warm being wrapped around her body and something silky brushing against her throat.

"You alone can make my song take flight.

Help me make the music of the night."

The words whispered in her ear, and then her body completely stilled as the singing stopped. She fell into a deep sleep, nothing but calm and stillness drifting through her mind and body. It was a sleep she desperately needed, and she cuddled up to the welcome warmth, taking a deep breath of something that smelled greatly like fall, with the spicy scents of falling leaves and fresh air. She then lost all of her senses entirely.

The first thing Vesper noticed, when she slowly came out of her sleep hours later, was that she was warm and more comfortable than she had been since she had first entered the Labyrinth. She didn't want to move, and instead cuddled up against her source of warmth. Her dreary mind first thought it was a blanket wrapped so securely around her, for there was a large, warm form pressing against her body, and silk was resting against her neck. There was also a warm source wrapped around her waist and back, making her sigh contentedly.

The spicy scent was still there, and Vesper couldn't have been more content…until her supposed blanket moved.

It was vibrating slightly, and Vesper's eyes opened and she glanced down to see golden hair resting against her chin and beneath her jaw. There was a man there, his face buried in the curve of her neck, his breath brushing against her throat, warm and soothing.

Vesper did the only thing any other woman would have done in her situation. She screamed.

His head shot up and he couldn't help but let out a soft cry as she shoved him off her and crawled out from beneath him, her eyes wide with terror, and her whole face ashen.

"Who…are…you?" she demanded. "Oh my goodness, who are you?"

Her hand went to her sword at her side, and she clambered to her feet, drawing her weapon and holding it at the man's throat as he began to get up.

Muscular arms braced a strong, powerful body as the man knelt, his knees in the soft moss, his hands pressing into the ground, and he gazed up into Vesper's face, the tip of her blade at his throat.

His eyes were a peculiar blue, different shades of the color lining his pupils, never just one shade of blue.

"Who are you?" Vesper repeated again, choking down her panic.

"Vesper?" the man asked, his voice soothing as the waves of a peaceful ocean. His eyes widened at his own voice, and he stood up, completely ignoring her for a moment. He gazed down at his shirt, at the flesh beneath it, and moved his hand to his side, turning slightly to gaze at his skin as he lifted the shirt up slightly.

Vesper looked away, trying to be polite despite the situation, as his fingers traced across a deep scar on his side that ran from his hip up several inches towards the center of his stomach.

"That's deeper than I thought," he said quietly.

His eyes flickered back to the girl before him, marveling at her size in comparison to his. She seemed so…small now.

"You don't need to be afraid," he said, letting his shirt cover his wound again. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You're…you're the one from my dream…aren't you?" Vesper choked, lowering her sword.

"Yes," he said simply, his voice warm and kind.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Vesper said, her voice trembling.

He took a step towards her, and in terror, she lifted the sword again. He took a step back, giving her space, and then smiled.

There was something about his smile, something so terribly familiar…

"Lady Vesper," he said again. "I truly am sorry to frighten you. This comes as a shock to me, as well. I must thank you, however, from releasing me from the fairy curse."

"Fairy curse?" Vesper stammered.

"Yes. For years I was a decrepit little puppet. You changed me. Somehow, you ended the spell."

"A…a…decrepit…little…goblin?"

He smiled gently and put his hand to the tip of her sword before letting his eyes gaze steadfastly into hers.

"You carried me, on countless occasions. I saved you from Hunter, twice. Yet, in the end, you had the greater power, the greater concern. You transformed me, giving me that most precious of gifts."

He reached forward and traced her lips delicately with his fingers, marveling at the softness of her mouth.

"Peekalo?" Vesper gasped, frozen in place by awe. "But…but…you were dead!"

"You ended the spell for me, turning me back into this form. The gash on Peekalo was in his chest, yes, but in this goblin form, the gash became part of my stomach rather than my chest. It saved me."

"How did I do it?" Vesper asked, confused.

"Now is not the time or the place to explain everything. You will learn in time. For now, let's go see if we can find the others," the man said, grabbing a black coat from next to him and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You expect me just to trust you?" Vesper frowned. "After everything that just happened, I'm supposed to willingly follow you?"

He had turned his back to her, but he looked over his shoulder, his eyes boring into hers.

"You trusted me as Peekalo. Can you not trust me now? You let me cuddle up with you every night, let me hold your hand, and it was I, when you needed help, that you called for."

"I never called for you!"

"In the ballroom, though you didn't say my name verbally, your heart cried out for me. That's how I ended up in your hallucination. That's the only reason I was there when Hunter attacked you. You called for me."

"You aren't Peekalo," Vesper said, shaking her head violently and backing away from him.

The goblin sighed and turned around completely. Her eyes flitted over him, and she blushed, her thoughts wandering on her. He was gorgeous, stunning, far more appealing to her than any other man ever had been. She could see the muscles in his arms, for his pirate shirtsleeves were rolled up, and she knew he was well toned and powerful. His hair was pulled back into a small braid, barely long enough to even make a braid, and pieces of gold were all about his face and were brushed to the side, against his forehead and one eye, from the breeze. His hands were muscular and strong, and he looked powerful enough to pick her up without a single difficulty. He had a purity to him, too, that amazed Vesper. While Hunter had been somewhat dark and seemed to have no problem with women, this man looked somewhat shy, tactful, and considerate.

"No, I'm not Peekalo. That was the name Jareth gave me when I was the little puppet. It was to protect me. My name is Chalcedony."

"Who are you really?" Vesper asked, an eyebrow arched as she stayed a safe distance away from him.

The stranger sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Just call me Chalce. We aren't going anywhere today. Let's spend our time here. There's a lake, not far from where we are, and we can get cleaned up and get everything figured out before we beginning traveling again."

"Where are we even? I don't remember being here," Vesper said, gazing about her at the beauty of the place they were in.

Surrounding her were great green hills covered in lush green grass and light brown moss. There were large trees all about, shading from the sun, and not far away was a great lake of clear water, surrounded by gray rocks and more trees.

"It's like in the story you value so highly, with Sarah and the Goblin King," Chalce explained, looking towards the lake. "You were in the ballroom, you broke free, and now you're somewhere different, your friends nowhere to be found, except for me, whom, most likely, you don't yet consider a friend. Hunter took everything of yours, it seems, your sack and your friends. Thankfully, he let you return to your more modest garb. And…I pray he let you keep the necklace he returned to you."

"My necklace?" Vesper asked, and grabbed at her throat.

She let out a long sigh of relief when she felt her mother's ring at the end of the thin chain, and then her eyes widened as she gazed at Chalce.

"How did you know about it? I was told to hide it!"

"I was in the ballroom the whole time," Chalce said easily. "I was just Peekalo, until you needed my help."

"Why is the necklace so important? Why was it stolen from me in the first place?"

"Because it's proof of who you really are."

"And who is that?"

"You ask such difficult questions," Chalce said, sucking in a deep breath and then walking towards the lake.

"Wait!" Vesper cried, trotting after him to keep up. "Please, answer me! There is so much I need to know!"

"Why don't you think about it a little bit, hmm? If you have any questions for me by tonight, I'll see if I can answer them. You're brilliant, Vesper. You can come up with conclusions on your own, and there really are some issues I wouldn't feel comfortable about sharing with you, unless you really need me to. Look at that water!" Chalce said wistfully, gazing at the lake.

"All right," Vesper sighed. "I see I'm not going to get too many answers from you."

"For right now, I'm going to go wash off a bit. You need to do the same. It's probably been awhile since you've bathed. I'm going in just like this," Chalce said, throwing his heavy jacket to the side and pulling off his boots and socks. "Oh, that's going to feel so good! Excuse me, my lady."

He walked away from her and then dove into the crystal clear lake, barely making a splash. She watched him swimming easily beneath the surface, moving with such grace and skill. When he finally surfaced for air, he threw his head back, making his golden strands fling water into the air, and then he turned and smiled at Vesper.

"It feels so good in here."

"You act like you haven't bathed in years," Vesper said with a shy smile.

"I haven't. Well, not in this form. As Peekalo, baths were miserable," Chalce explained. "They would make my skin peel and made my face wrinkly. It hurt to take a bath. But now, it feels good. The sensation of having water slip against regular skin is so soothing. You could come in. You're all dirty and bloodied."

Vesper nodded and pulled off her trench coat. With any other person, she would have felt uncomfortable getting in the water and swimming around, but there was something comforting about Chalcedony, perhaps the fact that he had been Peekalo. She pulled off her boots and socks and then stepped gracefully into the water.

She was amazed to find that it wasn't cold, but seemed to change temperature to suit her needs. She dropped down into the water and then swam beneath the surface, savoring the cleansing liquid against her skin. She was given time to think, as she brushed against the soft sand on the bottom of the lake. How was it that Peekalo had arrived in her dream in his human form? How had he been able to show her what Hunter really was? He must have had some sort of power, but didn't only Jareth have powers? And then there had been the matter of her kiss. Had that changed Peekalo back into Chalcedony? What had done it?

Vesper came up for air and turned her head to see Chalce treading water a short distance away, his face tilted towards the sun, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Chalce?" she called softly.

"Mm hmm?"

"What sort of powers do you have?"

Chalce opened his eyes, those magnificent blue orbs, and turned his head to smile at Vesper.

"I had thought about letting you figure it out, but that wouldn't be fair. The mineral chalcedony is a clear blue color, with touches of white, making it look almost like ice. It shows transparency and purity. I have the ability to show things as they really are, and I also have the power to see through people, to see their thoughts, their emotions, and everything else about them. So I give you fair warning," he chuckled. "I can see what you are thinking whenever I please."

"Oh," Vesper said quietly.

"I think for right now," Chalce said, swimming towards her, "you should probably try and figure out your own story, not mine."

"Chalce, I'm so lost," Vesper sighed. "Please help me. How did you turn into this form? How would one kiss transform you?"

Chalce remained quiet, treading water in front of her, his eyes studying hers carefully.

"It's true, isn't it?" Vesper whispered, glancing down at her necklace. "I'm his daughter. If I'm his daughter, then my kiss had a special power, to make whomever I gave it to the king of the Labyrinth. I therefore bound myself to that someone, giving some of myself to him, making him…" She glanced up into Chalce's eyes, her own eyes moist with tears. "Making him return to his previous form. Oh God," she whispered, "Oh God, I just gave myself away."

"Vesper…"

"I belong to you!" she gulped, turning and clambering back out of the lake.

"I'm sure, when we return to Jareth, he'll be able to change things," Chalce said gently, following her out of the water and then putting his hands on her shoulders. "Vesper, I swear to you that I won't do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Yes, you gave yourself to me with that kiss. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of that."

"How could I have given that away so easily?"

"You thought I was dying," Chalce said, shaking his head and letting the water sparkle off each golden strand. "I had performed what you considered a heroic act, and you thought it should be rewarded. Don't feel so guilty."

"I kissed a little goblin," Vesper whispered, plopping down onto a lush plot of grass.

"Look at the positive things," Chalce encouraged, sitting next to her in the sunlight. "Since you are Jareth's daughter, you probably have some magical powers of some sort."

"But what? You can see everything. What powers do I have?"

"I'm not sure," he said, shaking his head. "But I know there's magic in your veins. And," he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes, "you have that wishful thought that you had saved your kiss for someone a little more glamorous. I suppose kissing a puppet wasn't the most pleasurable experience in the world."

Vesper couldn't help but throw back her head and laugh.

"Did you…did you know what I was doing?" she asked nervously, smiling brightly as she looked over at him.

He had fallen back onto his elbows and had his face tilted towards the sun, his eyes closed in bliss.

"I knew you were kissing me, but I didn't quite know how to respond. I didn't have all my sanity, if you will, when I was Peekalo. Only sometimes."

"So you didn't really…feel anything or care?"

"Vesper," Chalce chuckled, a strand of gold falling over one blue eye. "Do you want honest answers to your questions?"

"Yes," she whispered uncertainly.

"I did feel your kiss, and yes, I did care. There was a moment of sanity there, a moment of Peekalo being Chalce. When I closed my eyes, I could still feel your touch, and I wanted to respond. I've watched you grow up. I knew when you were born. I've been your guardian, so to speak, for your whole life. Jareth never wanted me to tell him about what happened to Sarah when he left, for fear that anything he learned would somehow become open to the fairies. That's why he never knew about you. It was for your own good that he left you and Queen Sarah. But I've watched you go throughout your life, watched you keep yourself pure, seen and felt the longing within you, and I've been so proud because of the wise decisions you made in a world that would mock you for it."

Vesper blushed and bowed her head, letting parts of her hair hide her face.

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly.

"I don't expect you to say anything," Chalce said soothingly. "I'm here to protect you. I will tell you forthright that I love you, Vesper. I know you almost inside and out. You don't have to be afraid of me, or of what I know about you. I do care for you. Peekalo did as well. Now, I need you to stand up so we can practice our swordplay. You need more help, and Hunter wasn't at all trying to help you."

"No, I guess not," she blushed again as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it, feeling strangely unafraid and unashamed. His strong hand clasped around hers and he lifted her up easily, great strength radiating from his arm.

"You're the warrior who can destroy Ryenth, aren't you?" she asked, pulling her sword out of its sheath once she was on her feet.

"There's a long story behind that one. Let's focus on our swordplay, and tonight, I promise, I'll tell you what I can about myself. Deal?"

"Okay," Vesper nodded, taking a step back and drawing her sword.

She watched as he reached for his discarded coat and pulled a sword out of a sheath at the coat's side.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked, gazing at the magnificent double-edged sword

"I've had it for hundreds of years. I guess, now that I'm back in my regular form, I got all my old clothes and my sword back," Chalce said fondly, playing with the sword and letting the sunlight glisten off the blade. "Now then, let's discuss some things first. Your height and speed is an asset for you, but don't rely on that at all. If you're going to win in a battle, you have to have more than that. You need some technique and a plan. You can't just swash buckle like all your beloved pirate movies do. Sometimes you'll have to move impulsively, but there's an art to sword fighting as well as the need to defend yourself. If you act clumsy like the pirates do, you'll have your head off in no time."

"If I'm really going to fight Ryenth, won't I need to know how to protect myself from magic?" Vesper asked, watching Chalce practice with his sword for a moment.

"All in good time. Watch yourself."

Vesper jumped back when Chalce swung at her, his sword gently brushing the fabric on her stomach.

"Don't let talking distract you," he warned, stepping towards her and making her jump back.

Vesper squealed and then scurried out of the way as he advanced, swinging his sword slowly, wanting her to block it. He shook his head as she scampered out of the way and then spoke, standing still for a moment.

"You can't run, Vesper."

"Why not?"

"Because the enemy will think you a coward and it will only draw away more of your strength. Stand and face what you have to fight. Think of yourself as Jareth's daughter, the child of the Goblin King, because that's what you are."

"The Goblin King was just a wimpy character in tights!" Vesper said firmly, coming to a stand in front of Chalce.

"Perhaps the one from your play. Perhaps even the one Sarah first met. But not the real one. Not the true king. Let your height and speed help you out," Chalce instructed, twirling gracefully and then slamming his sword against Vesper's. "Oh, and there is one major trouble that you will have."

He moved his face closer to hers so his eyes could bear deeper into her.

"You are a woman. Any male fairy will take advantage of that, as Hunter tried to. They have no respect for you. Not one ounce of honor or respect flows through their blood. They will take you and hurt you. So don't let anything stop you from protecting yourself. Don't listen to their words, for they speak smoothly, as Hunter did. Don't let them nearly as close to you as how close I'm standing."

A flicker of amusement passed through Chalce's eyes, and Vesper smiled slightly.

"What?"

"You don't mind the closeness, do you?"

She turned a fiery red and then shoved forward, making him fall back from the full force of her body against his sword. He laughed lightly, rebounding and ducking low as she brought the blade close to him again. Light danced in her eyes as she watched him move, graceful and fast, ready for every attack she had to offer. There was no doubt in her mind that this man, this goblin, waltzing before her, was a true warrior, completely comfortable with a sword, in a fight. Even if he hadn't been able to see through her intentions, seeing every planned move, he would have been able to easily overcome her.

But he was a gentleman. He wouldn't take advantage of her, as Peekalo never had. He _loved _her. He had said that easily and deeply, meaning every word. He had watched her grow up, knew what she longed and desired most. That was a creepy thought, but somehow, it was comforting as well.

Half an hour later, Vesper's stomach growled, loudly enough for Chalce to hear it, and he laughed and put his sword in a sheath at his side.

"You need to eat," he said, turning from her and walking towards the lake.

"What is there to eat? Hunter took the crystals," Vesper said, watching him wade into the water.

"There are fish in here. You just can't see them."

"Really?" Vesper asked, coming up next to him.

"I told you I can see things as they really are. The fish are transparent. But here," Chalce said, putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

She gazed at the water, and instantly, she could see glittering flashes of light whipping throughout the clear water.

"That's amazing!" she breathed.

"I don't always see things that way. Only when I want to," Chalce said, moving away from her and drawing his sword. "Hmm… Let's see if I can find a big one."

He waded in the water a bit and then stopped and gazed down into the liquid clearness. With a swift thrust of his arm, the sword shot into the water, neatly stabbing through the center of a fish, though Vesper couldn't see it.

"There we go," Chalce said, drawing his sword out of the water.

Vesper could clearly see the fish now, flapping about on the edge of the sword. He was a huge creature, each gill glittering magnificently in the sunlight, sparkling terrifically.

"He's beautiful," she said, watching Chalce lay the fish down on the ground.

"He'll be tasty too. I hope you're hungry," Chalce smiled, grabbing some branches off one of the trees and then tearing up some grass not too far away from the water. "I could eat just about the whole thing if you aren't hungry."

"Oh, I'm hungry," Vesper said eagerly.

"Good! I thought so!"

Chalce proceeded to create a fire, taking awhile to do it, but finally succeeding. He then used more branches to hold the fish over the flames, and he twirled the fish professionally, though Vesper found some amusement in the strain on his face. She didn't have to see through people to know he was concerned about the meat becoming so tender it would fall into the fire.

Chalce waited until the whole sky seemingly smelled of heavenly cooked fish before he put the fish on a stone and then pulled a small knife out from the inside of his boot. He washed the blade in the lake and then proceeded to cut up the fish, skillfully removing the bones as he did so.

"Now," he said, sitting back with satisfaction when the dirty work was over. "There shouldn't be a single bone in there. You pick which half you want, and be warned, this fish is really filling. It may not look like much, but their meat can fill you up really quickly."

Vesper nodded and then chose her half, tactfully picking the smaller one. The meat nearly fell apart in her hands, and to her absolute delight, she had never tasted better fish.

"This is absolutely delicious," Vesper said, taking another bite.

"I had hoped you would think so," Chalce said, laying back on his elbows and nibbling at his fish. "Would you like to proceed with the sword fighting when we are finished?"

"No," Vesper said quietly, shaking her head and then licking her fingers. "My whole body feels battered and tired. That bath was wonderful. It cleaned me up and made my skin shimmer, but I feel so weak still. I think I just need to rest."

"You really are bruised up, aren't you?" Chalce asked with concern.

"Yes. My legs feel like they've been beaten into jelly. It hurts every time I move them. And there are so many scratches on my hands, it's incredible. I don't mean to complain, and I do want to save the que… my mom, but I'm too weak right now."

"I'm hoping we'll be able to find Onyx soon enough, and he can give us a ride," Chalce said. "Although I truly have no idea how far away from us he is."

"And poor Teegan must be in a complete frenzy," Vesper chuckled slightly. "What a mess I've caused."

"Don't say that," Chalce said gently. "You're here to restore things."

"And get married without really wanting to," Vesper added.

"You could have found a worse person," Chalce grinned, gazing up at the sky. "Come on. Admit it. I'm not all that bad."

"No," Vesper blushed, looking away. "Just think of how this all has happened so fast for me. Unintentionally and rather suddenly, I find myself married to a goblin."

"Such a strong word," Chalce said, leaning up on one elbow. "I told you, Jareth might be able to do something about it."

"Yes, but until then, that's what I am."

Her voice dropped to a soft whisper, barely loud enough for Chalce to hear, not meant for him to hear.

"And I gave my first kiss away to a tiny goblin."

A soft smile formed on Chalce's face, and he reached out a put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Vesper," he said gently, moving closer to her. "I promise you, you won't regret that one day."

"I don't really regret it," Vesper said tiredly. "I just…I was saving it…and I gave it away so easily."

"I promise you, dear Vesper, I'll make that up to you one day, when you're ready. For now, let me see your hands," Chalce said softly, reaching out one of his hands.

Vesper turned and put her hands in his, marveling at the muscles in his hand and yet the gentleness he used to hold hers. He studied her cuts carefully and the released her hands, moving to the water and tearing off the edge of his shirt as he did so. He dipped the fabric into the water and then returned to her with the damp cloth.

"This will sting a little," he warned, taking her hands again and lowering the cloth to her hands.

She hissed when the water stung her scratches, and she watched, biting her lower lip as, with each stroke of the cloth, dirt flowed out of the wounds and washed over her hands.

"Now listen," Chalce spoke soothingly as he washed her cuts. "I need you to lay down and rest. You've been going nearly nonstop for days, and your whole body is tired. Lay down and get some sleep."

"Chalce," Vesper obeyed, lying down on the soft grass as he continued to clean the cuts. "Did you sing to me when I was having nightmares?"

He put the cloth down and gently massaged her hands, thinking for a moment before he looked into her face.

"I did. I picked you up and carried you out of the mud. I have the ability to affect the emotions of people sometimes. It has to do with me knowing their thoughts and how they're feeling. I can soothe or terrify different people when I wish to."

"You knew my favorite song."

"I told you, I've watched you for years," Chalce smiled softly. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Would you sing to me again, please?"

"There was a song his majesty taught me, long ago."

"Oh, that one," Vesper chuckled slightly.

"You know it?"

"As the World Falls Down is extremely popular in our play."

"But have you ever heard it sung by the king?" Chalce asked. "Or by one of his goblins?"

"No."

"Then no more talking. Just listen."

Vesper snuggled up in the grass, letting him rub her hands as he began to sing. He didn't have the rasp in his voice that Jareth did, and his voice was smooth and transparent, like his character. Vesper didn't get to listen to much of the song, for as soon as that beautiful voice started, she drifted into sleep.

Chalce continued singing, his eyes looking over the exquisite woman before him.

She was beautiful, so much more beautiful to him than before, now that he could see her heart as well as her physical beauty. He had watched her grow, had loved her from birth. She had always been the sweetest, almost quietest, thing, and she had such a grace and poise to her, and yet such a delightful, amusing character. Her heart was pure, and he knew that was why she struggled over how she had kissed him. It wasn't that she regretted Peekalo turning into Chalcedony, it was that she had saved that kiss for her entire life and had seemingly given it away carelessly, to one who couldn't even give her a true, mind-sweeping response.

Chalce smiled gently, his fingers tracing his lips where she had touched him. Her character only enhanced her beauty. It took a great deal of restraint for him not to reach out and stroke her soft, brunette strands. He wanted to press his lips to her fair skin, to her gentle forehead, soft eyelids, refined nose, and ruby lips. He wanted to touch her, to caress her arms and pull her against him. That had been Hunter's undoing, however, and he refused to frighten her, refused to give her any reason to think that his intentions were anything but noble.


	11. The Sweetness that is Chalcedony

**In which the true Peekalo comes out...**

**Chapter Ten: The Sweetness that is Chalcedony**

"What do you mean, 'you're going to Sarah?' First you tell me we aren't supposed to rush headlong into anything, and now you're running off like a mad man!"

"Toby," Jareth scowled, shoving through another thorn bush. "Not everything is meant for you to understand."

"So there was a flash of light, and that means Vesper gave her kiss away! What's the big deal?" Toby demanded, pushing after the Goblin King.

"That means the fairies have rule over the Labyrinth now. She kissed Hunter, making him the king of the Underground. There's not much more we can do but wait for her to come to the castle and see what damages Hunter is already pulling. I am going to wait in the Fairylands with Sarah. She's been by herself long enough in that wretched castle, and I want to make sure Ryenth doesn't lay a finger on her."

"So you're going to surrender yourself to Ryenth? Pitiful, pathetic wimp of a Goblin King!" Toby growled. "You're leaving Vesper all by herself to be tormented by Hunter!"

"Toby, she is the queen now," Jareth said quietly. "And she's brilliant, I'm sure. She'll find her way to the fairy castle, and then we'll be able to better think of a way to stop Ryenth. I can't do anything right now. I have no idea where Vesper is, and I can't do anything to Ryenth until I know she's safe. The only thing I can do is protect Sarah, which you yourself accused me not too long ago of not doing."

"Fine. Let's go to Sarah then," Toby sighed.

"No. _I_ am going to Sarah. You are going to stay out of the Fairylands until you are called for. I will not let Ryenth get his hands on you. Sarah and myself he'll save just long enough to see Vesper's downfall. But you, he'll tear into shreds within seconds."

"You know, I don't get you," Toby frowned, folding his arms across his chest as he and Jareth stopped in a clearing. "You get outraged, calm, frustrated, and heroic all within a few seconds' time. Can't you ever just be one person? Without having a million different characters?"

Jareth laughed and shook his head.

"Just stay out of the Fairylands, Toby. I appreciate your concern for your sister, but she will be quite well when I find her again. I can assure you, you won't want to be there when we reunite."

His voice was deep, and Toby coughed uncomfortably.

"Like you didn't have enough last time," he grumbled.

"Wish me luck, Toby."

"You or Sarah?" Toby asked smartly.

Jareth chuckled and then disappeared from sight behind an immense cluster of trees.

"Wretched, annoying Goblin King," Toby grumbled, making his way across the opening and to the trees. "I won't go to the Fairylands, but I will at least explore a little. I won't go back to that castle. No sir. It's too big and freaky when you're in it alone, and I've seen more than my share of it."

So brave Toby pressed on, hoping to find someone to occupy his time as the Goblin King went off in search of his love.

Vesper woke slowly to feel a gentle breeze caressing her face, and she took in a deep breath when she smelled something delicious wafting in the air. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the near darkness that surrounded her, and then she looked towards the lake to see Chalce leaning over a small fire, a silhouette against the dark water.

She stood up softly and moved to him, marveling at his beauty as she drew close to him. He looked stunning in this light, when the stars were just beginning to shine and the sun was almost completely gone for the night.

Chalce looked up at her, his eyes glittering in the firelight, and he smiled, standing up as she approached.

"Dinner is just about ready."

"Thank you," Vesper said, sitting down near the fire. "I must have slept for a long time."

"Several hours. You needed it."

"That smells really good."

"I found a rabbit," Chalce said, lifting up his makeshift pan and placing it on a stone.

"You told me you would tell me about yourself," Vesper said as he began to cut the meat up.

"I did. Where would you like me to start?" he asked easily, putting several pieces of meat on the stone next to her.

"Wherever you would like. Do you have a family? Why are you so important to Jareth? How do your powers work? Everything!" Vesper laughed.

"That will be one long story," Chalce said, and then leaned back. "How about a prayer for the food, and then I'll start talking?"

"You…you believe in God?"

"Of course I do," Chalce chuckled. "Just because this is a different world from yours doesn't mean that this world was created by a different hand."

He said a brief prayer and then gazed into the fire as Vesper began to nibble on her meat.

"All right, I was born Chalcedony of the Shield several hundreds of years ago, shortly after Jareth was born. I was the firstborn of Raline and Cathelina, and I am the oldest of ten children. I began training, early in my life, to be a warrior, to fight for the Goblin King. I then entered the services of the palace and became a soldier for Jareth. I became a lord shortly thereafter, having personally assisted his majesty in a great battle to hold back the fairies from capturing our land. Those creatures have always been difficult for us. Hundreds of years went by, and I grew in honor and respect, in power and wealth. I was sent by Jareth and others to find a wife for myself, but I couldn't find one that I would have been happy with. Women naturally threw themselves at me, by this point in time, and so I sought far and wide to find someone that would love me for who I was, and that I could love in return. This quest sent me to the Fairylands, where, hoping to make some type of peace treaty between the fairies and the goblins, I was urged to court and possibly marry…"

He stopped and grinned, taking a bite of his meat as he tried to think of how to word his next pieces of speech.

"…A Princess Teegan who was ruler over a very small village of fairies, but nonetheless had some standing with their king."

"You…you were supposed to marry Teegan?" Vesper gasped.

"Court her…with the intentions of marrying her."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Vesper exclaimed.

"Obviously, it didn't happen. She and I were completely different characters, and while we formed a good friendship, we certainly didn't marry. That would have been devastating anyway, given the affection Ryenth supposedly had for her. There came a great battle, finally, between the fairies and the goblins, one that had been expected for quite some time. In this battle, Ryenth nearly killed Jareth, intending to plunge a knife into his heart, but I got in the way. I was stabbed, and Jareth barely escaped, carrying me with him, while Ryenth cursed the entire Goblin City and the goblin lands beyond. In order to save me, Jareth transformed me into Peekalo, for I was dying and wouldn't have been saved otherwise. It's odd how it all works. When I'm Peekalo, turning into Chalce can save me, and vice versa. I don't think there will be any changing back and forth after this, though. Turning me into Peekalo also kept me safe from the fairies, for Ryenth wanted me dead afterwards, terrorized that I somehow had the power to destroy him. I don't know that I do."

"You must have many wounds," Vesper said quietly.

"Yes, many scars," Chalce sighed. "One of them hurts occasionally, but that is all."

"The one over your heart?"

"Yes. It won't do me any harm, but it does hurt every now and then."

"Since you are a lord, do you have a great palace, or do you live in the Goblin City?" Vesper asked, changing the subject for him.

"I have a home that we shall visit before we get into the Fairylands. We need more equipment, armor, really, before we confront the fairies. I also want to find Onyx and Teegan before we reach Ryenth. They are most likely very worried and I haven't been able to ride Onyx up in the air for a very long time."

"Flying must be wonderful," Vesper whispered.

"There isn't another feeling in the world like it."

"Is your home close to your family?"

"My family are all puppets right now, living in the Goblin City," Chalce smiled. "When the curse wasn't there, the Goblin City was the most attractive city in the whole of the Underground. My family lived in a beautiful mansion there. I live at the edge of the ocean that separates us from the Fairylands. My home is located in the cliffs."

"Is it large?"

"It is a palace, Vesper," Chalce said quietly. "I left that behind when I became a puppet, years ago. I miss it."

"Chalce…are you disappointed in me?"

"What?" he asked, surprised, looking to her to see that she was gazing out at the lake, her knees pulled up to her chin.

"Are you disappointed in me, in what I am? I know you watched me for my whole life, but now that you've really met me, are you disappointed?"

"No. No. Not at all," he chuckled lightly, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "You are even more wonderful than I had imagined you were."

"But wasn't it rather foolish of me, to just give up my…my…my kiss after all that time of waiting and all the warnings?"

"Vesper, Vesper, look at me, love."

Vesper turned her gazed to him, and he could see the concern in her violet eyes.

"You did nothing wrong," he smiled, his smile lighting up his face. "That was the best thing you could have done at the moment. If Jareth knew that it was I you kissed and not Hunter, he would be proud too."

"Oh no! He probably thinks Hunter got the kiss!" Vesper gasped, struggling to get to her feet. "He must be so worried! I have to find him!"

"Not tonight. I think we'll find him when we find your mother," Chalce said, taking her hand and pulling her gently to the ground. "I'm sure he went to protect her. Don't worry. When we get to the Fairylands, you'll find that he's quite relieved about whom you kissed. Then we can talk to him and maybe he can free you from your bondage to me."

_Your bondage to me._

She belonged to him. What an awkward thought. One kiss had sealed the two of them together. It was so strange, and Vesper but couldn't help but shudder when she thought of how Hunter had almost gotten that kiss.

"Stop thinking about Hunter," Chalce said softly. "Did you have any other questions?"

"Yes. About my powers," Vesper said, shaking her head to shake the thoughts away. "Do you know what they are?"

"You have the ability to fulfill wishes," Chalce said, leaning back in the grass. "Jareth had the ability to fulfill wishes for the one he loved most, Sarah. But you have the ability to fulfill anyone's deepest wishes, if you so desire."

"That's so odd to me."

"Why? When in your life have you ever heard someone wish whole-heartedly for something and you didn't try to fulfill it? Here, you have the actual power to fulfill wishes. Aboveground, you could only strive physically to do something. It's a great power, and I'm sure you have more that we have yet to find out. Just be careful and think before you fulfill any of those wishes," Chalce warned. "Think carefully about the desire before you grant it. It could have some hidden motivations or a terrible outcome for someone else."  
"I see."

"And Vesper, I have more of a personal request," Chalce said shyly. "When you learn how to properly use your power, please, if you have any respect for me, don't try and listen to my deepest wishes or find out what they are. I would be humiliated, I think, if you were to do that."

"I would never want to humiliate you, and I have nothing but respect for you," Vesper said softly.

"That's comforting."

He got more comfortable in the grass and then closed his eyes.

"I say we get some sleep, Vesper, so we can start off early tomorrow."

"Okay."

Vesper closed her eyes and cuddled up in the grass, somehow feeling alone in this position. For the past several nights, she had Peekalo curled up next to her, holding her hand or warm against her body. Now there was just Chalce, and it would be highly inappropriate to hold him close.

"Vesper," Chalce whispered tiredly after about fifteen minutes had passed. "I know what you want. Can I help you at all?"

"I don't want to seem inappropriate," Vesper whispered back.

"You are bound to me, for the time being."

"Would you…would you let me get closer to you? I'm kind of scared, Chalce, and I would feel so much more comfortable closer to someone."

"Yes."

He said it almost stiffly, making Vesper uncomfortable, and she blushed as she sat up and moved to his side. She was uncertain as she sat next to him, gazing down at him, so comfortable in the grass. His eyes were closed again, and he looked to be asleep, but he shifted slightly and stretched out one of his arms next to him.

"Come on," he said groggily. "I won't hurt you."

Vesper lay down, letting him wrap his arm around her, and then moved closer to him, so their bodies were just barely touching. She let out a contented sigh and then closed her eyes, letting herself drift into a peaceful sleep.

A new morning came, and Vesper woke up to find herself curled up against Chalce, her head nearly buried in his side, his arm wrapped securely around her. He was still asleep, his face turned to the side, the sunbeams making his hair shimmer magnificently in the light. His shirt was pulled aside slightly, just barely revealing a dark scar across the left side of his chest, no doubt where Ryenth had nearly killed him.

Chalce murmured something in his sleep and then turned over onto his back. He opened his eyes and squinted against the sunlight, the blue swirling magnificently in his irises.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting up and shaking his head to try and flatten his hair somewhat.

"Yes, thank you."

"We have a long journey today, so let's eat and get going."

He quickly provided them with more fish and then stood up and handed Vesper's coat to her. He carried his own, and then they both began to walk, away from the safe haven out into the wilderness again.

Vesper's legs nearly buckled three times in the first half hour. They were just so tired from overexertion and bruising.

Chalce stopped abruptly, after that first half hour, and then lowered himself to the ground, resting on his knees.

"Get up," he told her, gesturing to his back.

"No. I'm too heavy. You'll wear yourself out," Vesper said quickly.

"Vesper, you carried me frequently. Let me return the favor."

"You were three or more times smaller than I am," Vesper said uncomfortably. "Really, Chalce, I can't have you carry me."

"Let's see how your powers work," Chalce grinned and then closed his eyes.

Vesper could see tension building up in his face as he stood there, and then she heard the tiniest, faintest whisper within her soul.

_"I wish you would let me carry you."_

"I guess my powers work," Vesper sighed, and then moved over to him and put her arms uncertainly around his neck. She gasped in surprise when he lifted her effortlessly off the ground and then put his hands to her lower legs, holding her up.

"There. That's not so bad," he said, easily moving forward.

"How are you so strong, especially after having been out of practice?" she asked, her breath brushing against his ear as she spoke.

"You don't lose muscles like this very quickly," Chalce said, trudging along at a decent pace. "I'll be able to do this for about a day."

"Oh no! I absolutely refuse to let you carry me for that long!" Vesper exclaimed, and he laughed, a musical, airy laugh.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Chalce, I'm so glad I have you."

"What brought that up?" Chalce asked, and Vesper smiled when she saw his neck and the side of his face reddening.

"You just seem to be so confident and unafraid, and I need that."

"We match each other well, my lady. You'll see that as the days progress," Chalce said confidently, and then they lapsed into silence.


	12. Reunion

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

"You dare to tell me you let her escape! She was right there, standing completely unable to run in your grasp, and yet you let her slip through your fingers? What in the entire Underground could possess you to do that, Hunter? I spend my time and resources trying to help you get Jareth's kingdom. I make the most luxurious, gorgeous ball there ever could be, and you so humiliate me as to fail on such a simple quest? She's a weakling, Hunter, and you could have taken everything by force!"

"She had help," Hunter scowled, glaring at Ryenth as the fairy king sat on his thrown, women fawning over him.

"And who was that?" Ryenth snarled.

"The goblin, Peekalo."

Ryenth and his court burst into laughter, mocking Hunter to his face.

"My dear brother, a miniature puppet stopped you?" Ryenth chuckled.

"He was turned back to his regular form, and I wouldn't be laughing, were I you, Ryenth," Hunter frowned. "He's Chalcedony."

Immediately, the laughter and twittering stopped.

"Leave!" Ryenth demanded to his audience, standing up and shoving the women away. "Leave now!"

There was a mess of feathers, squealing, hurrying feet, fat and thin bodies, and general displeasure as the court rushed to get out of the grand throne room, taking their king's words with a great depth of seriousness.

"Hunter," Ryenth said when the room was vacant, leaving only him and his brother. "You let Chalcedony come back? Lord Chalcedony?"

"It so happens that he and Peekalo were one and the same. I don't know what happened, but in the dream sequence, Chalcedony was there, and he completely captivated Jareth's daughter."

"I knew you were a fool, but incompetent as well? Hunter, this is inexcusable. You let my would-be murderer escape, and you didn't take what was necessary from Vesper. So now, Hunter, we have Queen Sarah in this castle, locked away, Jareth is coming for some ill intention, and Vesper is out there with Chalcedony. Oh, which makes me think of another problem. On the evening of the ball, once the dream was over, there was a terrific flash of light that illuminated our whole world. We all know what that signifies, Hunter. There is now a new ruler of the Goblin City. Now explain to me, how did that come to be? If you stabbed Peekalo, as I had thought you did, who was left for Vesper to kiss and make her queen? I truly hope you succeeded in fully killing that wretched goblin."

"I stabbed him and then left him for dead. By all means, he should have died."

"So Vesper…kissed…this tiny goblin. And what do you think that means, Hunter?" Ryenth asked, his voice deadly.

"You think she gave her kiss away to him? That would throw quite a bit of disaster into our plans, wouldn't it?"

"You fool, it would destroy everything!" Ryenth lashed out, grabbing Hunter by his collar and shaking him violently. "You idiot, don't you see what happened? She kissed the puppet, and he turned back into Chalcedony, saving his life! So now Princess Vesper is no longer a princess, but a queen, and Chalcedony is her king! And if you think they're both going to sit back when we have Sarah, and quite likely, Jareth soon, you are as mad as the girl was!"

"Sire! Sire!" A fairy cried, banging on the other side of the door. "The Goblin King is here!"

"Jareth?" Ryenth hissed, and shoved Hunter away from him. "Bring him in!"

The thrown room doors flung open, and Jareth was shoved in. His eyes were burning fire at Ryenth, but there was a general peace about him, as though he new perfectly well what was going to happen with him here and he wasn't afraid. He first looked at Ryenth, a look of displeasure on his face, and then he looked to Hunter, and all peace disappeared.

"You," he spoke, his voice deep and dark. "Where is my daughter?"

"Vesper?" Hunter asked, shrugging his shoulders casually. "How should I know or care?"

"You fool!" Jareth shouted, lunging at Hunter and pinning him hard to the wall. "What did you do with her? I saw the flash of light! I know what happened!"

"Get your hands off him, Jareth," Ryenth snorted. "Hunter didn't get the kiss."

"Then who did?" Jareth demanded. "Who would dare take that from her?"

"Your stupid goblin, Peekalo."

Jareth released Hunter in surprise, and then stared at Ryenth, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Peekalo?"

"Oh, so you have heard of him," Ryenth smirked. "Yes. He stole your daughter's kiss. So now you have a miniature goblin ruling your world. Exciting, isn't it?"

"He wouldn't steal her kiss, she would give it to him willingly," Jareth said quietly, a light beginning to shine in his eyes.

"You do realize you just surrounded yourself with my fairies and you came uninvited? I'm not letting you stand here for pleasant conversation," Ryenth scowled.

"I didn't come here for pleasant conversation. Where is Sarah?"

"On all other occasions, I wouldn't tell you. But since there are matters of far more importance occurring right now, I may as well let you see her. Though she probably thinks you hate her, after abandoning her as you did. And then you left her pregnant, didn't you? You little sneak. I hate to say it, Jareth, but there's quite a bit of my own character radiating in you. Hunter, send for all of my greatest warriors. Inform them that I want them to go find the Lady Vesper and her escort, and kill them both. Make sure they succeed. Farewell, Jareth."

Jareth didn't reply, but stood quietly as several fairies grabbed him and shoved him roughly out of the throne room.

Vesper had kissed Peekalo, not Hunter. Jareth had a strange connection with Peekalo; one that assured him the goblin wasn't dead. And if wasn't dead, that meant that he and Vesper were still out there somewhere. And chances were, Peekalo was no longer a little goblin.

Chalcedony. Chalcedony was back, and that was the only possible explanation for any of this. A small smile played at Jareth's lips as he considered the return of his greatest warrior, his nearly adopted son. He knew that Ryenth was terrorized of Chalcedony, for Chalce had the ability to "see through" him and even, on occasions, had the power to instill fear. It was against Chalce's character to inflict terror, but just his presence seemed to do that for Ryenth.

"Go on. Get in!" One of the fairies growled, poking Jareth in the back with a spear.

Jareth snarled, not accustomed to being treated in such a foul manner, and then he stepped through the short doorway into a dark room. A heavy iron door slammed shut behind him, and he squinted, trying to see in the darkness.

"Sarah," he spoke, his voice deep and searching.

There was a faint gasp from one end of the room, and the lighting changed. Dim sparkles of color filled up the whole prison cell, and Jareth stepped back when he saw a woman slide off a large bed and step into the light.

Just the sight of her made his heart stop.

She had grown in the years since he had last saw her, and she was stunning, gorgeous, completely a woman. Her figure hadn't been altered with Vesper's birth, and her face was more mature, making her stunning. Jareth found his breath and whispered her name, such a musical word on his lips.

"Sarah."

She knew that voice. She had heard it every night in her dreams, had spoken it every day on her lips, and had seen his face every time she looked in the face of her daughter.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried, forgetting all propriety, all common sense, and running to him.

In an instant, her arms were around his neck, and he was holding her against him, pressing his lips to hers in a frenzy of passion. Her hands grabbed his hair, and she couldn't stop kissing him, her body pressed firmly against his, deepening her kisses with every touch of her lips.

"It's been so long!" she cried against his mouth, her whole body trembling as his hands moved over her shoulders and back.

"I know, I know my love."

"I still love you. I never stopped! I knew you had to leave for a reason!"

"My darling, darling Sarah. Our daughter is here," Jareth whispered, pulling away, just barely, so that his words could rush across her lips breathlessly. "She's making her way here, to save us."

"Why did you come here?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide as she clung to him.

"Because this is Vesper's chance to show herself to be queen. She is the queen now. She kissed someone, and so she's the queen."

"I know," Sarah said quietly, shaking her head. "I felt it. Who is it? Who did she give her kiss away to?"

"A mighty warrior by the name of Chalcedony. Together, I'm sure, they'll be able to destroy Ryenth for good."

"But she gave herself to him. She must be so afraid!" Sarah said quickly. "Does she know what she did?"

"I'm sure by now she knows. And we don't need to be afraid for her," Jareth said, pulling her against him again and lowering his mouth to her shoulder. "He is an honorable and good man. He'll take perfect care of her, and he'll help her get here and be the leader she always has been and never knew about."

"What about us? What if Ryenth wishes to harm us?"

"Sarah," Jareth chuckled, kissing the skin on her shoulder and moving his lips slowly to her neck. "I'm sure we'll be quite fine here. He wants Vesper, and you needn't worry about her. Were I you, I'd be more worried about myself."

Sarah closed her eyes and let his words sink in. Vesper would be safe. She and Jareth would be just fine here, and Vesper would come find them.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered again, nuzzling the bottom of her ear. "We're safe, darling. I love you."

She smiled, her dazzling smile that could sweep him away, and then looked up into his eyes, her expressive hazel ones sparkling with joy.

"You said I should be worried about myself?" she grinned, her eyes returning to his lips. "How so?"

"My dearest queen," Jareth chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers again.

"Stinky, nasty, stuck-up Goblin King!" Toby shouted, pushing his way through more thorn bushes and wincing as the thorns pricked his fingers. "He goes gallivanting off to his fair damsel, and he leaves me behind wondering what on earth is going on! My niece is out in this wilderness somewhere, in the arms of some evil monkey, and I'm left here to worry about her! I don't think so!"

He shoved past more bushes and stepped out, finally, into a clearing.

"It's about time," he sighed, looking about him. "Now where to go next? I promised I wouldn't go to the Fairylands, but…"

There was a terrific roar that shook the trees and made Toby fall, unceremoniously, onto his backside. He want to let out some sort of horrified explanation, but another angry roar made him close his mouth and scoot back into the haven of the bushes. Where on earth was that sound coming from, and why was it so hideous?

A great shadow flew above, and Toby scrambled even further back when the shadow passed over and disappeared. He thought it was gone, and began to crawl out of hiding, when suddenly, completely unexpectedly; a huge creature flung itself onto the ground in the clearing. The entire ground shook, and Toby's body came several inches off the dirt, when the creature's talons dug into the earth and his immense body rocked solidly into a standing position.

Toby had read stories about dragons, but of course, he had never seen one. Now, all he could do was lay on his back, mouth and eyes wide open, and words poured from his lips, though he'd never remember saying them.

"D…d…d…dragon! Oh my goodness gracious great balls of fire! Holy cow! Kick a chicken! What on earth is that? Do you see that? It's a dragon! What is it? It's a dragon! Holy cow! Goodness gracious! I'm going to _die_!"

The dragon didn't hear anything he said, for he was too busy roaring, and he only stopped his noise when a tiny fairy hopped off his head and landed on his nose.

"Onyx!" Teegan shouted, stomping one foot down indignantly on his nose. "Enough! Stop it!"

"We've searched everywhere!" Onyx shouted. "We haven't found them yet!"

"Stop yelling and think! You dragons are all the same! All fangs and no brains!"

Onyx promptly closed his mouth, concealing his immense fangs, and then shut his eyes and lay down. Smoke puffed out of his nostrils as Teegan paced, deep in thought.

"Both she and Peekalo disappeared at the same time, but we don't know where to. Oh, and let's not forget that Hunter was with them, the rat. I knew there was something wrong with him."

"What about the flash of light? What did that mean?" Onyx asked.

"I have no idea. Hey, what's that?" Teegan asked, hearing someone muttering from the bushes. She flitted off Onyx's nose and then flew quietly towards the bushes.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Holy cow, I'm going to die!" Toby whispered, and then he sprang back with a cry of astonishment when Teegan darted at him.

"Who are you?" the fairy demanded, her hands on her hips, glaring at the human.

"I'm Toby! Queen Sarah's sister and Princess Vesper's uncle! Don't hurt me!" Toby shouted.

"Where's Jareth, then?" Teegan frowned. "And stop cowering. I won't hurt you. Does it look like I can hurt you?" she asked, twirling with a snort. "I'm about three inches tall. Get up."

Toby clambered to his feet and then followed the fairy into the opening where the dragon was now standing.

"You're Toby?" Onyx asked, frowning at the man that stood several feet beneath him.

"Yes…" Toby stuttered. "And the light meant that Vesper gave away her kiss. So now she's the queen of the Labyrinth and somebody else is the king."

"No! That girl didn't look like the kind to just throw her kiss away! Something must have happened!" Teegan exclaimed, sitting on Toby's shoulder.

"She was in a dream, at a ball with Hunter," Toby said uncertainly. "But then the dream faded away, so Jareth and I couldn't see. But there was somebody else in the background that may have been able to do something. I saw him, but I don't think Jareth did, and I was afraid to mention anything."

"What did the man look like?" Onyx demanded, eyes glowing at the human.

"Blonde, tall, muscular, good looks, and…innocent," Toby said, marveling at his sudden realization. "He looked innocent, like he didn't belong there, like Vesper didn't."

"I know where they are," Onyx said, eyes flitting to Teegan. "I know where they are."

"How can you know from that description?"

"There was a stirring in me, when the lightning flashed, like something great had happened. Vesper's safe, as is Peekalo. I don't know about Hunter, but those two are safe," Onyx said, bowing somewhat and then tossing his head back towards his wings as a gesture. "Climb up, Master Toby."

"Whoa, dude, and let you eat me?" Toby asked, shaking his head wildly. "No way."

"He won't eat you," Teegan said, flying up onto the dragon's back. "Although I don't think he knows what he's talking about."

"Trust me. Dragons just know some things," Onyx chuckled. "Climb up, Toby."

"I'm afraid of heights," Toby said lamely.

"Oh please," Teegan snorted. "Do you want to find your niece or not?"

"I don't know who you are, and I was told not to venture into the Fairylands."

"We aren't going to the Fairylands," Onyx said, crouching low. "And I promise I won't hurt you. If you don't hop up in a few seconds, however, I may be inclined to catch you in my talons and carry you off that way."

"I'm Teegan," the fairy quipped quickly. "And this is Onyx. And it would be best if you came with us, I think. Either that, or you're going to get lost out here and miss all the adventure."

Toby sighed and then reached up, grabbing hold of one of the dragon's scaly elbows. His hand nearly slipped off, and he frowned, concentrating, trying to figure out how exactly one mounted a dragon. Onyx chuckled as Toby grabbed the protruding elbow with both hands and then proceeded to shimmy up the dragon's leg, kicking and squirming like some child trying to get on a swing.

After much grunting and sweating, Toby managed to sit atop the dragon's back, clinging to his wings that stretched out on either side of him.

"Is it really bouncy when he takes off?" Toby asked Teegan, clinging with a death grip.

"Nope. One sweep of his wings and we're up."

"Okay," Toby said, and then let out a great shout as Onyx stretched out his glittering black wings, extending them to their full length, and then thrust them down towards the earth, making dirt and wind fling up high into the air. The creature's immense body rocketed up to the clouds in one smooth motion, leaving Toby's stomach down in the dirt while the man clung on for dear life, struggling just to breathe from such a splendid motion.


	13. It will show you your Dreams

**I wanted to put a sweet little chapter in here. :)**

**Chapter Twelve: It will show you your Dreams**

"All right, Vesper. Let's try a new tactic," Chalce said, sitting down next to her, one leg draped elegantly in the cool lake and the other perched up so that his knee was near his chin. "It's been three days since we first tried to strengthen your powers. Now, I'm going to give you one of my deepest wishes for the moment, and you need to see if you can fulfill that wish."

They sat next to a lake, right next to huge, climbing cliffs that seemed to reach straight for the sky. They couldn't see the top of the cliffs. Vesper's hair was down, somewhat wild, but still beautiful, and her clothes were ripped and tattered from the five days of journeying they had accomplished. She was worn out again, her limbs nearly trembling with pain, and her mind hurt from trying so hard to conjure just the slightest bit of magic.

"I'll try," she whispered tiredly, and then closed her eyes. "What is it you wish for?"

"Mm…a delicious, juicy but crisp, heavenly smelling apple pie."

Vesper tried to listen to the sincerity in his voice, how he truly desired that pie, and then she held her hand out in front of her, open, and used her mind to try and create just the tiniest of crystals. Chalce had informed her that, with time, she would be able to answer wishes without the crystals, but for now, he wanted her to be able to do both.

Yesterday, three times, she had managed to produce a crystal, and she was able to do it now, though it hurt her to do so. Her crystal was tiny, a little bubble of blue and white, but Chalce had convinced her that even a tiny crystal was progress, and she did her best to believe him.

"Now for that pie," she said softly, and imagined the pie, fresh baked, the smell of it wafting through the kitchen, filling her senses. She sucked in a deep breath and then felt the orb twist and harden in her hands. She dared to open her eyes and saw an apple sitting there, a perfectly red, shiny apple.

"Well, it isn't a pie," Chalce said, reaching over and taking the apple from her. "But let me see…"

He brought the fruit to his lips and then took a bite, closing his eyes blissfully and savoring each taste.

"You may not have made a pie, but your apples are to die for."

"You're way too nice, Chalce," Vesper sighed, lying back, exhausted.

"And you're so tired. I think we need to do something refreshing, something fun."

"Like what?"

Chalce stood up, and Vesper watched him wearily as he moved to one of the trees and then untangled a vine from one of the thick branches. He moved expertly, as though he knew that vine had been there all along.

"You know this place, don't you?" Vesper asked, watching him pull away from the tree, the vine still in his hands.

"I do," he grinned with pleasure. "Those cliffs lead the way to my home."

"But I don't see it? There's just the waterfall and the hard rocky surface of the cliffs," Vesper frowned.

"Ah, but what's behind the waterfall, I wonder?"

"You mean we're there?" she asked joyously, watching him extend the vine all the way.

"Still a ways to go, Vesper," he said, and then ran towards the water. The vine lifted him up into the air, and then he flipped gracefully, diving beautifully into the crystal coolness of the lake and sending water splashing up against Vesper.

She couldn't help but laugh as he came up, shooting up a small fountain of water from in between his teeth, fully enjoying his time in the crystal clear pool.

"We've spent too much time walking and practicing," he said easily, back stroking a bit and then flipping backwards under the water. He came up again, smiling beautifully. "I don't want your whole stay here to be miserable."

"I thought you were a great warrior, able to fight even the strongest men, yet you have such childish tendencies," Vesper smiled warmly. "It's so refreshing."

"Aren't I allowed to be a boy sometimes?"

"Yes, but…"

"It surprises you," Chalce said knowingly. He swam over to her and then rested his arms and head on the rock she sat on.

"Somewhat," she admitted. "Chalce, did all the goblins have power, or just royalty?"

"You, your mother, and Jareth are the only other goblins, aside from myself, that have power," Chalce said. "I was a complete exception, for some reason. Goblins are the greatest fighters in the Underground. We have skills with a sword and with our fists that the other creatures lack. Fairies, unfortunately, are the ones with all the powers and tricks. That's how they always seem to overcome us."

"But the time when Ryenth cursed everyone was the first time they won, right?"

"Yes," Chalce nodded. "Now do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stop worrying about the Labyrinth, about your parents, about Toby, about the goblins, and just come in here and enjoy yourself. The water's perfect, and you could use a good refreshing. You've spent the past week worrying, trying to get physically and mentally stronger, and it's wearing you out."

Vesper sighed and then pushed herself slowly off the rock and into the water. It was crisp and soothing to her bruised and tired body, and she dipped down low, swimming beneath the surface, letting the water wash over her and cool her hot skin. There were different colored mosses at the bottom of the lake, clinging to multi-colored rocks, and Vesper dove down and traced her hands along the moss, marveling at their softness. She then swam back up to the surface to see Chalce treading water, simply enjoying the coolness and relaxation of it.

His skin glistened from the wetness and the sunshine, and Vesper blushed, her mind whispering different thoughts to her about how truly beautiful he was. There had been no flaws in him ever since she had first met him. He was kind, considerate, funny, and so comfortable to be around. When he held her at night, it was with the greatest respect, without any hopes for anything more. His touch was always kind and encouraging, never desiring or cruel, though Vesper found, in her deepest of desires, that she wished he would be desirous and wanting. It seemed, with the way their relationship was, that he looked upon her as perhaps a sister, not necessarily a woman to love with his whole heart.

But there were those gentle glances she saw him give her every now and then, when he thought she wasn't looking. And there had been that one night, when she had curled up in his arm, that she had felt his muscles tense around her, as though he wanted to draw her closer to him and show her some affection.

"Vesper," Chalce spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "I do love you, and I do want more, despite what I show. It's all a matter of great restraint, really."

"You've been reading my thoughts again," Vesper blushed, gazing down uncomfortably at the water.

"No, they cried out to me. I didn't have to read them."

He swam over so that he was only a few inches away from her, and smiled softly.

"I have learned to show the way I care in honorable and kind ways. Hunter sought to show you what he wanted by physical touch, and that frightened you. I would never do that to you. You are the queen of the Underground, and when we find Jareth, I am certain you wish to take off the curse of your kiss to me. I understand that, but that makes it so I have no right whatsoever to do anything to you or with you. I love you, and the last thing I would do is get in your way."

"You could never be in my way, Chalce," Vesper whispered, closing her eyes gently when his hand found a damp strand of brunette hair on her forehead. "As for that kiss, I gave it to you freely. There is no reason why you shouldn't believe me to be bound to you. I gave myself away, of my own will."

"But you didn't know what you were doing, love. You had no idea what that kiss would do. I will not take anything from you, unless you ask, and even then, I would be hesitant."

"You're so sweet," she whispered. "Do you know how little I deserve you?"

"You deserve only the best, and I fall horrifically short of that. You haven't seen my dreams, nor do you want to," Chalce smiled, stroking her hair gently.

He left a great emptiness when he swam backwards, giving her space, and she saw just the quickest dark look in his eyes as he turned and swam towards the falls, just the fleeting glance of desire. He wanted more, it seemed, but he knew better than to take it, and she was grateful for it.

With a sigh, Vesper dove beneath the water again and let herself sink to the bottom, so that her stomach, legs, and arms were resting on the mossy bottom. She closed her eyes and let the water drift over her, lifting her lightly and then lowering her, caressing her body with its ripples.

She started when she felt the moss shifting under her arms, and she looked up to the surface with surprise when she felt the sand beneath her fingertips beginning to vibrate, like something was moving her way.

She shoved off the ground and swam quickly up to the surface, and she gasped when someone's hand grabbed the back of her neck when her head came above water.

"Shh!" Chalce demanded, his hand over her mouth and his head turned away from her.

"What's happening?" she whispered, her soft breath brushing over his fingers.

"Horses. There are whole herds of horses coming this way," Chalce frowned. "We need to get out of here."

She watched, eyes wide, as he swam to the edge of the lake and clambered out of the water. She could hear the beginning of hooves crashing against the earth as he raced over to one of the rocks where their swords, weapons, and jackets were.

"Chalce!" she breathed urgently, the water rippling wildly as the horses drew closer.

"I'm coming!" he replied, turning and running back to the lake. He flung himself in; their supplies safely tucked under one arm, and then swam towards her. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" she panicked, angry waves forming in the lake.

"Under the falls," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her under the water.

She opened her eyes beneath the waves and watched him swimming towards the pounding falls, using one arm and his legs to move his body so he could hold their supplies. She struggled after him, and her blood rushed viciously within her as they went under the waterfall, the great falls pounding against them as they swam. Her head came up, seconds later, and she gasped for air, turning her head to see Chalce moving with the current, his head nearly touching the top of the cavern they were in.

Vesper closed her eyes, fighting claustrophobia, and let the strong current pull her after Chalce.

The tug lasted longer than Vesper had thought it would. She was spun about for fifteen minutes before she felt Chalce grab her shoulders and pull her up easily out of the water.

"Okay," he smiled, helping her steady herself. "We should be good in here."

"Where are we?" she asked, holding up the bottom of her drenched skirt and looking about her.

They were in a great cavern with walls made of purest crystal and tunnels that led to mysterious places.

"The Crystal Caverns," Chalce said, sucking in a deep breath and moving towards one of the tunnels. "In this place, all of your greatest desires will play on the walls if you keep your eyes open. I'm closing mine. Here, take my hand so I won't hit anything."

"Why won't you keep your eyes open?" Vesper asked, taking his hand, her own trembling.

"Are you all right? You're shivering," Chalce said worriedly.

"I'm just scared," Vesper whispered. "What happened out there?"

"The fairies are after us. They're the only ones with horses right now," Chalce explained. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm right here, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you. We're also beneath my palace, so I know where we are. We won't get lost."

He closed his eyes and then squeezed her hand gently. "Lead on, Vesper."

"Why won't you look?" Vesper asked, gazing about the walls as they walked, marveling at the colors that swirled in the crystal.

"Because then you'll see my deepest dreams, and some of them aren't so wonderful."

Vesper didn't say anything, but watched as her own dreams appeared.

She saw herself portraying Sarah, acting on the stage, a full audience applauding her and giving her a standing ovation. There was a scene of her and her mother at a picnic, and she watched with pleasure as Jareth appeared next to them and sat down on their picnic blanket, wrapping his arms lovingly around Sarah and smiling majestically at Vesper. These were all dreams she desired for the ones she loved most, but the visions began to change with each step into the cavern, and soon she saw her own dreams, her selfish ones, playing on the walls.

Chalce felt her pulse quicken beneath his fingertips, and he smiled gently, kindly keeping his eyes closed.

She was there, dancing in a gorgeous moonlit field. She watched herself twirl and come to a short stop, watching as _he_ stepped out of the mist, gorgeous blue eyes smiling at her, his golden hair shimmering in the light. He moved closer to her, closing the empty space between them with each step, and then stopped before her.

_"What do you wish of me? I can give you everything you ever want."_

_"I don't want everything," she whispered, her voice deep._

Vesper's image in the crystal suddenly flung herself at the image of Chalce, and Vesper's breath hitched in her throat when she saw herself wrap her arms around the man's neck and kiss him with such a passion, that the watching Vesper could scarcely breathe.

"Vesper?" Chalce asked, and she put her hand over his closed eyes.

"Don't look," she whispered as the scenes changed, one after the other, and she saw herself helpless in Chalce's arms, lying close beside him, breathing in his scent.

"Vesper," Chalce hissed, taking her hand off his eyes. "You've got so much adrenaline going through you, it's hard for me to stop myself from reading your thoughts. What's going on?"

"Just don't look, please."

"Okay," he said gently.

"Are these tunnels part of your palace?" Vesper asked, blushing more when she saw her dreams continuing to play, each one somehow involving Chalce.

"No. They are miles beneath the surface of my palace."

"Ah."

"Your hand is getting really sweaty," Chalce frowned, raising her hand towards his face. "Are you all right?"

"Just a little overwhelmed," Vesper said.

"This place does that to you."

"Does it ever lie?"

"No," Chalce answered. "No. What you see on those walls is what you dream of, what you wish for most. Distract me, Vesper."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I'm too curious by what you're saying and how you're feeling. I'm trying to block myself from feeling your emotions and seeing into you, but I'm struggling. Please, help me."

"What should I do?"

"Sing," Chalce said in despair. "Vesper, I'm starting to get a good feel of what emotions are running through you, and they're directed at me…"

"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell,

Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high.

Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder.

The sun is settin like molasses in the sky."

Vesper took a deep breath and kept going, trying hard to protect him from seeing what was going on within her.

"The boy could, knew how to move, everything

Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for…

Black velvet and that little boy's smile.

Black velvet and that slow southern style.

A new religion that'll bring you to your knees,

Black velvet if you please."*

A grin formed at Chalce's lips as they moved along and Vesper kept singing, trying to distract him as well as herself. Seeing ones deepest, darkest dreams portrayed on a wall was almost unbearable, especially with the thought that the person next to you could sense everything you were thinking and feeling.

* "Black Velvet" – Alannah Myles


	14. Palace of a Nobleman

**Thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Palace of a Nobleman**

They moved on for another thirty minutes before Vesper stopped in front of a heavy onyx door, shining boldly against the crystals.

"There's a door, Chalce," she said, and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"We're here, at the other end of the cliffs."

"You mean that whole walk…"

"Thirty minutes from the front to the back of this part," he nodded. "Come on."

She could see excitement in his body and face as he opened the door and gestured for her to go through it.

She stepped past him and gasped with shock and surprise when she saw an immense beach stretching out before them, and the ocean glittering and dancing at the edge of the sand. She looked up, gazing up the thousands of feet of cliff, rocky and beautiful, that loomed above her. She could see, cut into the face of the cliffs, several openings that could only have been windows, with curtains blowing gently out of them.

"Your home?" she asked, gazing up as far as she could see.

"Yes," Chalce said, and there was no hiding the excitement in his voice.

"How…how did you ever get up there?"

"There was a stairway from inside the cliffs, but I preferred to ride Onyx up."

An exploding sound erupted over the waves, and Vesper and Chalce turned to see Onyx, shimmering majestically in the light, his scales glistening with water, bursting out from the ocean, Toby clinging desperately to his back.

Never had there been a more magnificent sight than that of the dragon erupting from the waves, sending gallons upon gallons of water shooting up into the air, his wings flexing beautifully as he rose into the air and then swooped towards Chalce.

Toby promptly fell off the creature's back into the sand as he landed, all four feet landing hard on the soft ground.

"Master," the great beast bowed, lowering his huge head at Chalce's feet.

"Onyx," Chalce said softly and then flung himself at the dragon and wrapped his arms around the dragon's thick neck.

"It seems her ladyship ended your curse. Did she give away a certain gift, then?" Onyx asked, his eyes shining warmly at Vesper.

"She did," Chalce said gently, smiling at Vesper, who was blushing again.

"I was worried I wouldn't see you again!" Teegan said, leaping off Onyx's wing and flittering happily to Vesper. "You look wonderful! I had expected to see you mournful and grieving, but here you are, happy and pink!"

"This place is beautiful," Vesper said, gazing all about her.

She noticed, as she turned about, that at the base of the cliffs, not far at all from where she was standing, were great waterfalls, shimmering and sparkling.

"It is. Aren't you forgetting something?" A pained voice asked, and Vesper turned back to see Toby climbing out of the sand, spitting out some of the gravel.

"Toby!" she cried, and ran to him.

She flung her arms around him and laughed when he picked her up and twirled her.

"I thought you had kissed that Hunter creep! I'm so glad you didn't!" Toby grinned.

"I'm glad too," Vesper smiled, tightening her hold on him.

"Would you perhaps like to visit my palace?" Chalce asked, walking to the two of them, his eyes sparkling with joy. "I would like very much for you to stay there while we prepare for battle."

"Oh yes!" Toby exclaimed. "I could use a good place to sleep for the night!"

"My lady?" Chalce asked, turning to Vesper.

"Yes please," she smiled.

"Good. Onyx, would you bring Sir Toby and Lady Teegan up to the house, please?" Chalce asked, nodding to the dragon.

"Yes sir!" Onyx roared happily and then knelt down so Toby could scramble up to his back again. Teegan positioned herself on the dragon's head, and the great creature shot up to the sky, his belly in line with the cliffs, going straight up on a steep angle. His wings sprinkled water on Vesper and Chalce below, and they laughed as the dragon disappeared from sight, Toby shouting with surprise.

"Chalce, this whole place is so beautiful," Vesper said, smiling up at him. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"I only wish we were here for a better reason than battle preparations," Chalce said gently. "What's mine is yours, Vesper, if you only wish to have it."

"I don't want to take anything from you," Vesper said quietly.

"But I have so much I want to give," Chalce said, noting how perfectly she fit in with the surroundings, how exquisite she looked in the sunlight, her long hair down and waving gently about her face, her skin so pure and fair. "And there's one thing I believe I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," she said lightly, watching him move closer and standing quietly as his hands found her face and stroked her skin.

"You regretted one thing about saving me, my princess. I promised you that you wouldn't regret it."

The expression in Vesper's eyes softened and she gave him a small smile as he moved his face closer to hers and let his breath touch her lips. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath as her hand found his hair and stroked through the silky strands.

"Chalce, there's so much more to you, so much I have yet to learn about you…" she whispered as a breeze rushed over her, alerting her to Onyx's presence. "But I can't disappoint you. I can't dash your hopes into pieces. Not yet, good prince. Not yet."

Chalce let his hands linger on her face, and then he drew back slowly, letting his fingers slip off her face. She opened her eyes, looking into his, fully expecting disappointment in his blue orbs, but there was none. There was a deep pride, and she marveled at it.

"You…you aren't disappointed?"

"No. No," he laughed lightly. "Such an honorable creature you are. I'm honored to have you as my queen. Onyx, friend, are you ready to give us a ride?"

"Yes. Shall I perhaps show her ladyship about the place before we return to your home?" Onyx asked, bowing and watching as Vesper approached his side. "The clouds are up and beautiful, and I thought you might wish to introduce our queen to the beauties of the sky."

"A point well made," Chalce said, offering Vesper his hand. "Yes, Onyx. That would be grand."

He watched Vesper try to clamber up Onyx's side, and then, with one smooth motion, he put a strong hand on the back of her thigh and boosted her up.

Vesper had to work hard to hold back a squeal of delight as she positioned herself on Onyx's back. She was going to ride a dragon! And she was going to get to fly!

Chalce swung up in front of her and then turned his head to acknowledge her as he took a hold on Onyx.

"I think it would be best, Vesper, if I sat in front and you held on to me. I don't want you falling off, my lady."

"I understand," Vesper smiled and wrapped her arms securely around his middle. He shivered, his muscles rippling beneath her fingertips, and she loosened her hold shyly.

"No, it's all right," he reassured her, taking her hands and putting them back on his stomach.

"You may be able to see through people, Lord Chalcedony," Vesper said, holding him again, resting her forehead on the back of his shoulder. "But sometimes your thoughts are also clear as ice. Before we leave this place, tell me one of your dreams, and I'll grant it for you."

"I don't know that you'll really want to do that," Chalce said, his breath warm against her forehead as he spoke to her. "But for now, let's just enjoy the ride. Hold on. Onyx, we're ready."

Onyx bobbed his head once, lowered himself far to the ground, and then bounded straight up, wings soaring out and lifting them like the fastest elevator Vesper had ever been on. The wind whipped through her hair, and she laughed and tightened her hold on Chalce as the dragon flapped his wings a few times, bringing them high above the clouds. She gazed down to see a blanket of the white vapor rushing past beneath her, and she smiled with satisfaction as they moved towards the sun, the light making Chalce's hair glitter with gold and making each of Onyx's scales shimmer and shine.

She let the fresh air rush over her as Onyx moved above the clouds and then dropped beneath them, letting her gaze down at the ocean. She couldn't see their reflection very well from this height, but the beauty of the blue beneath her astonished her.

"I've been away from this for so long," Chalce said quietly, and he sucked in a deep breath when she pressed her face into his back, feeling so warm and content up here with him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when she felt his muscles tense. "But you've just given me one of my greatest dreams, and I can't think of a good way to thank you."

"You saved my life, and you're here, enjoying this with me. That's thanks enough," Chalce answered. "Onyx, take us home."

The dragon snorted in response and then turned and moved swiftly towards the mountainous cliffs. Vesper saw, as they got closer, that the cliffs were indeed imbedded into several great mountains, and that the tops of those mountains were jagged and peaked. Onyx landed atop one of the peaks, and Chalce helped Vesper off and then led her towards a great door cut into the wall of the mountain.

"Thank you for all your assistance, Onyx," Chalce smiled at the dragon as he opened the intricate door. "Tonight I'll spend some time with you, my friend. We have old times to catch up on."

"Yes indeed," Onyx chuckled and then soared up into the air.

Chalce let Vesper step into the palace first and then closed the door behind them.

Vesper found herself standing in a huge entrance room with a great staircase going down instead of up. There was a great glass dome above her, letting in sunlight, making the whole place glow with golden and orange light. Her eyes flitted all about her, drinking in the whole scene, knowing that this was indeed the palace of a powerful man.

"The palace is large," Chalce said, his voice infiltrating her thoughts. "But I'd like you to meet the servants and I'd like to show you some of the rooms. Toby and Teegan have both been taken to their chambers, I'm sure."

"Your servants are still here? After all this time?" Vesper asked, looking into his face as he led her down the stairs.

"I have very loyal servants," he smiled softly. "I hear them coming now, actually. Let me see…"

He looked to one of the walls in the corridor they were in and grinned.

"Four of them, headed this way."

"Are you seeing through the walls?" Vesper asked, amazed.

"My powers are rather strong, Vesper," he chuckled, and then gestured towards the edge of the hallway.

Four little goblins suddenly appeared, running towards her and Chalce, their arms open wide and crooked grins on their wrinkled faces.

"You're back!" One cried, throwing himself at Chalce and wrapping his arms around the man.

"Yay!" Another goblin shouted, and within seconds, they had all jumped up onto Chalce and were clinging to him.

The goblin laughed and twirled with them, hugging them closely for several minutes before he put them down and turned towards Vesper.

"This is Queen Vesper, our new leader of the Labyrinth," he explained, and the goblins' eyes went wide.

"She's so pretty!" the only female goblin in the group exclaimed.

"Beee….autiful!" an older goblin with gray hair and a bushy moustache added.

"Thank you," Vesper blushed.

"We show pretty queen to her room?" the female asked.

"Yes. Vesper, I will show you the rest of my palace after you've gotten settled. Tracy, go ahead and show the queen to her room. Give her the room below mine, if you please."

"Yes sir!" the female cried and then grabbed Vesper's hand and trotted with her down a different corridor.

Vesper was amazed at the beauty and vastness of her room when Tracy led her into it minutes later. It was huge, with pieces of expensive, yet tactful, furniture in the great room and one immense, comfortable bed.

"Chalce thinks you're beautiful," Tracy said, watching Vesper walk to the huge windows at one end of the bed and gaze out. The scene was pretty from here, but it was partially blocked by part of the cliffs, somewhat obscuring Vesper's view of the ocean and sky.

"Really?" Vesper smiled gently, sitting on a window seat and turning to the goblin lady.

"I see it in his eyes," Tracy nodded. "He loves you."

"Really now, Tracy," Vesper blushed.

"He can't hide it. I leave you now. He'll be back soon, to show you his home," Tracy beamed and then left Vesper to herself.

Vesper sighed contentedly and gazed out the open window, letting the ocean breezes caress. It seemed everyone knew that Chalce loved her. She wasn't sure what to think about that. She barely knew him, and yet she felt attached to him in an odd way. It was also so strange to be called a queen! She wasn't a queen! She was just a young actress, who always played Sir Didymus' part and who always wished for something big to happen. Well, here it was, something big, and she just wasn't ready for it! She was a queen, her mother was being held prisoner somewhere, her _father _was none other than Jareth the Goblin King, and she had powers, special powers that she was still trying to learn how to use.

May as well practice now.

Vesper closed her eyes and held her open hand out before her. She willed a crystal to appear, and though it took several minutes, a perfectly round, clear crystal did appear in her hand. It was cool to the touch, and Vesper smiled with triumph when she opened her eyes to see it dancing on her fingertips.

"I need some new clothes," she told herself. "This outfit is old and ruined."

Colors swirled in the crystal, and Vesper laughed when she saw a bird suddenly appear on her windowsill, his head tilted to the side, gazing at her steadily.

"That's not what I wanted," she chuckled, watching the bird fly away.

In the next thirty minutes, Vesper managed to create almost anything _but _a dress.

Chalce found her struggling with the crystal, eyebrows narrowed in concentration, her full thoughts focused on that crystal. She looked so innocent and intense, so focused on getting her powers to cooperate. Chalce couldn't help but lean back against the doorframe and admire the elegant, slender form chiseled out like a perfect sculpture against the sunlight before him. He was grateful she couldn't see through him as he could her. Every one of his dreams and desires revolved around her. He had watched her, loved her, all her life. She had grown into an exquisite beauty with soft hair that he wanted to run his fingers through. She had a body he wanted to hold, a lovely face he wanted to touch, and lips that he longed to kiss. And while she was technically his, he was a gentleman and he refused to minister to his own wants and needs. But to hold her, love her, have children with her…

"Chalce!" her sweet voice drew him out of his thoughts. "I didn't see you there! Come in!"

He smiled and moved towards her, coming to a stand at her side.

"You seem to be struggling with that. May I help?" he offered, gesturing to the crystal.

"Oh, yes please," she sighed. "I'm trying to make a dress, but it's not working."

"Speak what you want and describe it. Really _feel _it, Vesper."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, the crystal running on her fingertips.

"It's the darkest green and it is made of the smoothest silk. It is a medieval-style dress with the sleeves just barely off my shoulders. The bodice has black laces up the front, and the skirt is long with a small train."

It seemed then as though a faint breeze slipped over her, and Vesper let out a pleased cry when she opened her eyes to find herself in the dress she imagined.

"The better you get with your powers, the faster things will come and you won't have to think about it anymore. Let me show you more of the castle," Chalce smiled and offered her his hand. She took it and helped her to her feet. His eyes flickered over her, and she saw an unmistakable hunger in his blue irises.

"Chalce…"

"You…you…" He stopped and looked away, ashamed of himself.

"Am I…okay? Modest enough? Maybe I should have covered my shoulders. I'm sorry," Vesper blushed, putting her hands to her shoulders. "I just always wanted to try a dress like this. I..I wasn't thinking…"

"Shh…" Chalce breathed, putting his hands over hers and gently moving them off her shoulders. His fingers were trembling, and she looked up into his eyes, concerned. "You're just so beautiful," he whispered. "You aren't immodest at all. Come," he coughed, clearing his throat. "Let me show you around."

Chalce proceeded to show her his castle, bringing her to a glamorous ballroom, an immense dining hall, the kitchen, several sitting and living areas, the different floors and chambers, large balconies that stood out over the ocean, a huge, dark room on the bottom floor reserved for combat training, and many other rooms. Each one was luxurious, large, and stunningly beautiful. Jareth had truly been grateful to the younger goblin for his service and saving his life.

Finally, Chalce brought Vesper to a black marble staircase. There were no windows here, making it dark, but numerous candelabras led the way up the intricate stairs, making this room breathtaking with its dark beauty.

"These stairs lead to my chambers. It is completely separate from the rest of the castle. If you ever need me, for anything at all, you are welcome to come here. During the day, most likely, I'll be in my study or the library, but at night, I'll be here," Chalce explained.

"Thank you," Vesper said quietly.

"Let's get back to the dining hall. Dinner is almost prepared," Chalce said, leading her away.

"So what do you think?" Teegan asked as Vesper sat next to her at the huge dining room table.

"It's all so beautiful and big!" Vesper exclaimed.

"Are you pleased with it?" Chalce asked, sitting at the head of the table.

"Oh yes," Vesper nodded.

"This place is amazing," Toby agreed. "Jareth really took care of you."

"Where is his majesty?" Chalce asked, watching three goblins coming in with large covered dishes. One of them stumbled, and Chalce reached out and righted him before he could fall.

"He went to Ryenth."

"I beg your pardon?" Chalce frowned.

"He thought Vesper had given herself to Hunter, so he went to protect Sarah, believing Hunter would bring Vesper there. He wants to be ready."

"He thought I had kissed Hunter?" Vesper asked worriedly. "Oh dear. It seems everything was resting on that kiss."

"So you laid a kiss on this guy?" Teegan gestured to Chalce, eyes wide. "Wait, you're Chalcedony! Lord Chalcedony! How did I miss that? Did you steal her kiss?"

"You know me well enough to know I would never do that," Chalce grinned. "You're certainly reduced in size since last we met."

"Don't tease me," Teegan pouted. "So Vesper actually kissed you? I don't understand what happened."

"She kissed Peekalo," Chalce corrected. "Hunter pulled her into a dream, hoping to seduce her into giving him her kiss. He nearly succeeded. She cried out for Peekalo, and I came. I showed her what Hunter really was."

"Ryenth's despicable, womanizing brother?" Teegan helped.

"His brother?" Vesper gasped, her face paling.

"Younger brother," Teegan nodded.

"Vesper escaped," Chalce said proudly. "She ended up in a marsh. Hunter stalked her and would have taken all of her. Obviously, he failed."

"What stopped him?" Toby asked.

"Peekalo attacked him," Vesper said softly. "They got in a fight, and Peekalo was stabbed. Hunter fled, and I came to find Peekalo lying on the ground, bleeding terribly. So I took him in my arms and kissed him."

"Ew," Teegan frowned. "You kissed a slimy little goblin."

"I guess he was more than that, really," Vesper blushed.

"And I thank you from the bottom of my heart, my queen," Chalce said softly. "Now, shall we eat?"


	15. Your Kingdom

**I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story! Please continue letting me know what you think. I like hearing from you. :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Vesper returned to her chambers for the night to find Tracy waiting for her and a beautiful nightgown stretched out on her bed. Tracy smiled up at her happily and gestured for Vesper to take the gown into a bathing room. She found a large, steaming bath waiting, and she slid her gown off, removed her clothing, and stepped into the tub. She melted into the water and closed her eyes, letting the water ripple across her skin.

Her thoughts flickered to Chalcedony as the water magically cleaned her body. She couldn't fathom the depths of his love for her. She could plainly see in his eyes when he let his guard down and his emotions showed. She knew he longed to pull her into his arms and claim her for his own, but he never did. He abstained, retrained himself from taking what he rightfully deserved. That was true love, one that waited and watched silently without provoking or demanding.

But when he looked at her like that, there were feelings that flowed within her that she could scarcely explain. When he spoke her name, softly or normally, her heart beat, as it never had before. His beauty sent shivers down her spine, and his gaze made her melt. She wanted to touch him, just to see if he felt as smooth as he looked, to see what his reaction to her would be, and what hers would be to him, but she knew better than that. She was a queen, and she would behave like one.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Vesper turned her head towards it, barely realizing that it had been half an hour already.

"Yes?"

"My lady, would you like me to come in and do your hair?" Tracy's voice asked.

"I…um…" Vesper blushed, glancing down and mulling over whether she wanted anyone in here when she was undressed or not. To her surprise, bubbles had formed on the water's surface, hiding her body completely from view. "Y…y…yes please," she stammered with surprise.

Tracy chuckled and came into the room, a small bottle of liquid in her tiny goblin hands. She moved over to Vesper and then wet the woman's hair before rubbing some of the liquid into it.

"This will make it soft and clean," the goblin woman smiled.

"You really think Chalce loves me?" Vesper asked softly as the woman worked.

"It's rather clear, my lady," Tracy beamed. "The way he talks to you, looks at you… You aren't just _the _queen. You're _his _queen."

"That sounds so intimate," Vesper shuddered despite the warmth of the water.

"Hmm…" Tracy hummed.

She finished Vesper's hair and then stepped back from the tub with delight.

"Shall I help you out?" Tracy offered. She held up a huge towel, completely hiding her small body from Vesper's sight. Vesper smiled and stepped out of the tub, her back turned towards Tracy. She knelt low and then let the goblin place the towel on her shoulders. She then stood up and wrapped the towel tightly around her body. The towel was immense and soft, feeling like a warm, welcoming blanket.

"Thank you for your help, Tracy. I think I'll be good now," Vesper smiled.

"Good night, Queen Vesper."

Vesper left the bathroom and watched Tracy leave, closing the bedroom door behind her. Vesper then proceeded to get in her nightgown, amazed to find that her hair was automatically dry and her body was as well.

The nightgown was made of the finest materials, low cut to give Vesper more air. There were no sleeves, but straps, and Vesper truly felt like a queen as she got into her bed and pulled the covers up over her. She was so entirely comfortable, that it was easy to close her eyes and drift into a content sleep.

_There was a shadow at the edge of the room, gazing at her from the darkness, glowing eyes the only thing visible._

_"Who are you?" she struggled, sitting up in bed._

_"Are you frightened of me, little goblin princess?" the stranger chuckled._

_"Ryenth. This is all a dream, isn't it?"_

_"It's a vision of things to come, very soon," Ryenth's voice whispered cruelly._

_"What do you mean?" _

_A ringing sound reached Vesper's ears, and she reached out her hand to catch the black crystal he had thrown her. It spun in her hands, and she watched, eyes wide, as horrifying scenes flitted before her eyes._

_Jareth and Sarah were on the ground, writhing in agony, trying to cling to each other, but too weak to even hold each other._

_"Vesper!" Sarah screamed, gazing at her daughter through the crystal. "Do something! Help me!"_

_"Mom!" Vesper cried, and then watched as the scenes changed._

_The Labyrinth was in complete ruins. Tiny goblins were worked as slaves, crying in pain. And then there was Chalce, his hands tied up above his head, the chords tight enough to make him bleed, his whole body covered in scarlet._

_"Chalce!" Vesper cried. "What about me?" she trembled, gazing into the shadows. "Where am I?"_

_Her tormentor chuckled and began to step out of the shadows._

_"You will belong to me. How else would the Labyrinth be brought to destruction? You won't be able to fight me, Vesper, for you shall fall under my hand and surrender everything you love."_

_"Why would I do that? I would never do that!" Vesper screamed._

_"Because you couldn't yield to the one that claimed you. You turned away his offers of protection, and so you fell prey to me. You can't defeat me, weak one. You haven't a drop of power in you."_

_"Leave me!" Vesper screamed._

_"No. You're mine now," Ryenth chuckled as he stepped towards her. _

_She struggled to get out of her bed, but she found that her limbs wouldn't move, and she began to sob, her pitiful screams echoing through the emptiness._

_"No! Help me! Chalcedony! Chalce! Hear me! Oh Chalce! Help!"_

"Help! Help!"

Chalce sat straight up, the blood rushing to his head as the screams echoed in his mind. He flung his blankets off and then grabbed a robe, throwing it over his half-covered body in a quick act of modestly as he ran to his chamber door and flung it open. Without thought, he rushed down the stairs of his private chambers and then ran full speed through the castle, arriving at another flight of stairs and leaping up them.

The cries had died down now, but they wrenched through him like a knife, echoing in his mind. There was no time for proper protocol, and he barged into Vesper's chambers, running immediately towards her bed.

"Vesper!"

She wasn't in the bed, and in full-fledged panic, the goblin looked about himself in a daze, worried beyond explanation. He let out a great rush of air when he saw the woman sitting in her open window. She had a look of utmost concentration on her face, and a crystal was spinning rapidly in her hands. He ran to her, and she let out a cry of surprise when he shocked her. Her hand immediately went to her exposed skin, trying vainly to cover herself somewhat.

"Chalce!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You were crying for me," he said, trying to still his voice as he handed her a bathrobe. She quickly covered herself with it and then sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, embarrassed. "I didn't know I was."

"What happened?" he asked, putting a hand on her wet forehead.

"I just had a bad dream," she breathed, appreciating the coolness of his hand.

"And what are you doing in the window? What are you trying to conjure up this time of night?" Chalce asked, indicating the crystal.

"I'm trying to answer the wishes of everyone in the Labyrinth," Vesper said quietly. "They all want to become normal again, like you, and I'm trying to fulfill those wishes."

"You aren't strong enough, and the curse won't be lifted until Ryenth is dead or ends it," Chalce explained. "You will wear yourself out. Come out of the window."

"How is it you turned back to normal?" Vesper asked, letting him pull her away from the window.

He was silent, and she looked up into his eyes, studying the blue pools of expression.

"Chalce?" she asked quietly.

"We were matched," Chalce answered softly. "You and I were meant to be one from the moment you were conceived. That is why you changed me. That is how that miracle occurred. I am part of you, just as you are part of me, and because of that, you put so much of your heart and soul into Peekalo, that he became me. I truly shouldn't be here. It was brash of me to come into your chambers at this time of night without first asking your permission. You'll excuse me," Chalce said, turning away and moving towards the door.

"Wait," Vesper spoke, catching his arm in her hands. "Just a minute, please."

He turned to gaze down at her, one lone golden strand of hair falling over his eye.

"Yes?"

"Chalce, when you said you loved me, did you mean it?"

"Vesper…"

"Please, tell me again," Vesper whispered, truly wanting to know. "Please, Chalce, for me, tell me again."

A tremble went through his body, and she felt it through his arm.

"If only you knew what you are doing to me," he whispered deeply. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, and you implore of me so sweetly. Vesper," his voice quivered slightly with emotion, "Queen of the Labyrinth, Ruler of the Underground, and Empress of my heart, I love you. I love you so deeply that no words can truly describe how I feel for you. It is unwise for me to stay here any longer, for you are exquisite, and I can barely contain myself."

She took her hands off his arm and smiled gently, looking away.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, again, good sir. Good night."

He smiled weakly and then left, closing her door as he stepped out of the room.

Chalce was awakened the next morning to hear Mr. Oliver Spatt, the goblin with the moustache, shouting up his staircase.

"Master Chalce! You have company!"

Chalce groaned and rolled out of his bed, grabbing his clothes from off a chair and pulling them o hurriedly. He then left his chambers and moved swiftly towards the front entranceway. He was shocked to find the front doors wide open and hundreds of miniature goblins gazing up at him expectantly.

"What has happened?" Chalce asked, confused, looking up at Onyx, who loomed behind the goblins.

"They wanted me to bring them here. They said the queen was here, so it was time for them to come and learn how to fight again. They want you to teach them," Onyx rumbled.

"How did they know the queen is here?"

"She was trying to give us our dreams," a short, plump goblin explained. "We felt her trying, and so we have come."

"Where is pretty queen?" another goblin asked.

"She's…"

"Right here," Vesper's gentle voice spoke, and Chalce turned his head and sucked in a deep breath when he saw the exquisite creature before him.

She was clothed in a gown that matched her eyes, and her brunette hair was pulled back, keeping it out of her face and off her neck. She smiled kindly at Chalce and moved to the door, the fabric of her sleeve brushing against the skin of his arm as she did so. He shuddered from the brief contact, and then listened quietly as she spoke.

"They've come here to get ready to fight Ryenth and the fairies," Vesper said, smiling at the goblins. "I know you can train them, Chalce."

"I shall do my best," he stammered. "Come in," he gestured for the goblins to enter his castle.

They began to shuffle in, small, miniature beings with small swords and pitchforks for weapons. Chalce's mind was already at work, trying to think of the best tactics for training, when one of the goblins, a lean male with glittering gray eyes, suddenly leaped at him, nearly knocking the much taller goblin over.

"Chalce! My son Chalce! Look at you!"

"Father?" Chalce cried out excitedly. "Is that really you?"

"One and the same!" the goblin quipped, letting Chalce pick him up and hug him.

"We'll get you back to normal soon enough," Chalce assured him. "How is everyone?"

"Just fine. Ooh, who's the pretty lady?"

"Queen Vesper of the Labyrinth. Jareth's daughter," Chalce said.

His father blinked up at Vesper uncertainly and then shook his head.

"Never a prettier one, Chalce."

Vesper blushed when the older goblin winked at her, and Chalce pardoned himself and brought his father and the other goblins deeper into the castle. Vesper watched the large group disappear from sight, and then she turned to look at Onyx.

"I believe his lordship and the goblins shall be quite busy for the rest of the day, tending to battle preparations," the great dragon said calmly, stretching out his legs like a dog before he lay down on the grassy outside.

"I see," Vesper smiled.

"Would you care to see the land? I wish to take you for a ride. I can show you the whole of the Labyrinth and lands beyond," Onyx spoke.

"I would really like that," Vesper nodded. "But what about Teegan and Toby?"

"They are going to be busy taking care of the castle," Onyx chuckled. "Teegan wants to redesign and redecorate some of the rooms, and she's volunteered Toby to help her."

"Does Chalce know I'm going to go with you?"

"Whom do you believe suggested this little ride?"

Vesper laughed lightly and then turned her head when she felt a wisp of air rush against her cheek.

"Toby is bringing your meal," Teegan chirped, giving Vesper's ear a loving little pinch. "And he's not really going to help me redecorate," she giggled. "He's going to train with Chalce, but don't tell him that."

"Here," Toby said, arriving and handing Vesper a small picnic basket. "Save me," he whispered to her. "She's going to make me decorate!"

"Poor Toby," Vesper grinned. "I think you'll survive somehow. If not, I'll make sure that you're buried with Lancelot and your Playstation."

"Vesper!" Toby choked.

"Come along, Toby," Teegan chuckled, sitting on the young man's shoulder. "We have work to accomplishment. Have fun, Vesper."

"Thanks. You too," Vesper said, grinning as Toby was led reluctantly back into the castle.

"Are you prepared?" Onyx asked, watching the woman approach him.

"I'm afraid I may need a bit of help getting up," she smiled, gazing at his enormous face.

"Very well," Onyx chuckled, and then moved his tail to her. "Have a seat, my lady."

"How did Chalce used to get up?" Vesper asked, sitting on his tail and letting him lift her to his back.

"He would swing up," Onyx answered. "But he is significantly taller than you are, and he had much more time to practice."

"You went on adventures and courtship attempts together. How many women did Chalce court?"

"So many questions," Onyx chuckled as she got comfortable on his back. "Hold on."

He felt her grab hold of his protruding shoulder blades and then sprang straight up into the air, using his powerful legs to thrust them up into the clouds. Moisture slid over his scales, making them glisten. Fog misted over Vesper's skin, making her shudder and laugh lightly at the strange feeling of flying through a cloud.

Vesper and Onyx erupted from the clouds, right up into the sunlight. Onyx smoothed out his pace, his body long and lithe, shimmering in the light.

"Lord Chalcedony has courted many women, none of which were suitable. They could never keep their hands off him or give him the space he so desired, and so he resisted them. The only woman who was different from those was Teegan, and she simply became his friend. Now, his lordship informed me that you have always wanted to fly. He also told me he wanted you to see your land be back at the castle in time for a good dinner. So we're going to see what we can of your kingdom," Onyx spoke.

"Would you tell me about Chalce, as you fly?" Vesper asked uncertainly. "I know he's a good man, but I don't know that I really…know him that well."

"In a moment. We're going to drop."

The dragon swept down beneath the clouds, and Vesper found herself hovering over a beautiful ocean.

"What is this place?" she asked, gazing at the blue and green waters below.

"Lavron. It separates the Labyrinth from the Fairylands. Now, about Lord Chalcedony, one thing about him is a certain wish he has."

"You know his wishes?" Vesper asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I'll tell you one that he wouldn't mind me sharing. He has a desire to go to a place in your world called a…oh, what's the word…boardwalk."

"A boardwalk?" Vesper laughed.

"When he was in your world, he followed you to one once. He was fascinated. He couldn't understand all the bright colors and the noise. He saw you ride different things that he said were called roller coasters. He wants to go there one day and see what really happens there. He wants to know what is so enjoyable about it. As to who my master really is, what Lord Chalcedony really is," Onyx said, dropping so that he was soaring just above the top of the water, "everything you have seen of him is purely and wholly who he is. He's as innocent as a child, as brave and powerful as a warrior, and as kind as the kindest of men. And he loves you, beyond any logical understanding. He would fight for you, live for you, and die for you. His deepest desires revolve solely around you. It would be entirely out of my place to tell you the thoughts he has. He's a man, Vesper, a man head over heels for you."

"He's too good for me," Vesper said quietly. "I don't deserve any of that affection."

"Might I say something? It'd be rather bold, but I think you may need to hear it," Onyx said deeply.

"What is it you have to say, oh mighty dragon?"

"You need to yield to Chalce."

"What do you mean?" Vesper asked, memories of her nightmare flitting through her mind with his words.

"You kissed Chalce, and so for the time being, you and he are a team. Jareth may be able to change some things when you see his majesty again, but for now, you belong to Chalce, and he belongs to you. He's been the perfect gentleman in refraining from showing you much of how he feels. If you want to have all of your power, to be at your greatest strength, when you go against Ryenth, then you and he truly need to be a team. You need to surrender your will to him and just show him that you trust his leadership and that you need him. A man needs to feel needed. That doesn't necessarily mean anything physical," Onyx said hurriedly. "Just show him you appreciate him and that you _need_ him. He's the best friend you have here because he'll do anything, _anything_, for you. I suggest you hurry up and eat what he has packed for you, so we can dive."

"Dive?" Vesper asked.

"Under the water," Onyx answered.

Vesper hurriedly ate what was in her picnic basket, thinking as she did so. She had to show Chalce that she needed him? But how? How could she do that without being inappropriate? She found herself thinking just about what Chalce was, his character and inner strength, and she knew that her feelings for him were deeper than friendship, though not quite at that point where she was certain about spending the rest of her life with him. She could trust him, she knew that, and he would protect her, as Onyx had said. She just didn't know if she could match his passion with her own just yet.

She recalled the kiss she had given him and realized that it had been so simple, so little, and he had been so content. Just the light contact had lingered in his mind like a spell, captivating him. She could see his longing in his eyes and could hear it in his voice, on rare occasions, yes, but the desire was definitely there.

The picnic basket disappeared when she finished, and she took a firmer hold on the dragon.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Good. Close your eyes."

Like the cars of a roller coaster making their way to the highest point of the thrill ride, Onyx moved higher into the air and then arched his back and rolled downwards, plummeting towards the water. Vesper couldn't help but scream in amazement and excitement as he sped towards the water and then drove, headfirst, into the cool ocean, sending up a terrific splash.

He began to swim, and Vesper opened her eyes, astonished at how clear the water was. She could see so many different colored fishes swimming about around her, scales glinting in the sunlight. Seahorses danced about her and the dragon, silver and tan scales shimmering majestically.

Onyx came up for air less than a minute later, and he paddled through the water expertly.

The girl was quiet, and Onyx could tell that she was deep in thought, uncertain.

"Onyx?" She asked presently. "Does he know I care?"

"Vesper," he chuckled. "Chalce can see through you at any time he wants. I don't know how much he knows. Now come, let me show you your kingdom."

Night arrived, and Tracy led Vesper to one of the smaller dining rooms, located atop one of the balconies. The goblin opened the door for Vesper and then watched, admiring, as the dazzling queen made her way onto the balcony.

Chalce had been waiting, standing at the small table out on the balcony, but the sight of Vesper, her mere presence, forced him impulsively to his feet.

She was dressed in a deep red, flowing gown, her hair pulled back and in curls, diamond earrings and necklace further adorning her. There were thin chains of diamonds in her hair, pulled back into her curls, and she wore the faintest bit of makeup, only enhancing her already gorgeous features.

"Hello," she smiled nervously as he pulled a chair out for her.

He couldn't speak, and that worried her. She never took her eyes off his face as she sat down and he pushed her in. She watched him as he moved to a seat across from her, and she was stunned at the intensity in his gorgeous eyes.

"Onyx showed me large parts of the Underground," she stammered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I was able to see the ocean, the Fairylands in the far distance, the Cliffs of Havis, and so many other places. How did combat training go?"

"Oh, it went well," Chalce struggled to speak. "We worked hard for much of the morning, rested for the afternoon, and we will be doing more training tonight, probably while you are asleep. It's been a long, but productive, day."

"Good," Vesper said, watching a couple of goblins come out with trays and a pitcher of water.

The goblins poured water for the couple, gave them their food, and then left.

"Where are Toby and Teegan?" Vesper asked after Chalce had offered a small prayer and they began to eat.

"Toby is getting a nap for tonight, and Teegan is spending time with some of the goblin children," Chalce explained. "Vesper, my lady, there is a matter of urgency which I would like to speak to you about."

"What is it?" Vesper asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Vesper, forgive me, but what happened in your dream last night? I am troubled by how you were screaming for me," Chalce said softly.

"Ryenth came and showed me images of what he was going to do to you, my parents, and the goblins," Vesper shuddered.

"And what about you?"

She looked away, biting her lip nervously.

"Vesper," Chalce coaxed, putting his fingertips beneath her chin and turning her face towards him.

"He came to take me, and I couldn't move. I tried so hard to get out of my bed and run, but somehow, I was frozen. I was terrorized, Chalce. I was so horrified he was going to hurt me. He was going to take me and make me his queen, so he could be the ruler of the Underground. He was going to hurt me," Vesper shuddered, averting her gaze away from him.

"If you ever feel unsafe, Vesper, come to me, and I'll do what I can to help," Chalce said gently. "I have the ability to ease fears and help with emotion sometimes. I would be more than happy to help you. Ryenth preys on the innocent. He enjoys tormenting them and frightening them. He will also do whatever he can to get his hands on you. You are the key to ruling the Underground."

"Didn't I already…blot out his hopes of that?" Vesper blushed.

"You kissed me. That was it. You still have the ability to confront Jareth on this, and he may be able to change it. You kissed me more out of urgency than anything else."

"Chalce, my feelings for you have changed from that first meeting," Vesper said slowly.

"Have they?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Yes," she said shyly. "They've somewhat deepened."

He raised an eyebrow and then leaned forward on the table, so he was gazing up into her face, eyes studying hers carefully. She couldn't look away, but found her eyes trapped to his. She could feel something gently flowing through her and knew that Chalce was using some of his power to evaluate the sincerity and the depth with which she was speaking.

"Vesper," he whispered. "Are you falling in love with me?"

She couldn't answer, but gazed down at her plate and nervously played with her napkin.

Chalce sat back, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. So she _did _have some deeper feelings for him. That was certainly an improvement. Just her blush was enough to assure him that there were feelings embedded within her that she was afraid to bring to the surface.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, and then Vesper returned to her chambers and Chalce went back into the training room. His thoughts returned to fighting, and he again began to train his goblins, trying to instill in them, once again, the training that they had once had, but could now no longer easily use do their diminutive state.


	16. After Dark

Chapter Fifteen: After Dark

"And where, pray tell, are you going?" Hunter drawled drunkenly, watching his brother change out of his shirt and pull on a thin jacket that showed a great deal of his skin.

"I've had enough of this waiting," Ryenth snarled, glaring at his brother. "The girl hasn't yet come here, so I am going there."

"And what are you expecting to do?"

"I'm going to terrorize her and then take her," Ryenth smiled cruelly, gazing at himself in a mirror. "The sooner I pull her apart from Chalcedony, the sooner we'll be the rulers of the entire Underground."

"What are you going to do to my daughter?" Sarah asked, holding Jareth's hand at the far side of the room, guards blocking them from going anywhere.

"Your child is too innocent, Jareth," Ryenth said, completely ignoring Sarah. "If I take away some of that innocence, she'll no longer have a desire to feel anymore. I know the type of woman Vesper is. She holds her innocence so dear, that once it's taken, she'll feel worthless. She already feels like she isn't worthy of Chalcedony, and when I'm through with her, she'll be as easy to manipulate as one of your wretched puppets."

"You wouldn't…you wouldn't assault her, would you?" Sarah gasped.

"I don't need to assault her," Ryenth grinned. "She'll come of her own will to me, and then I'll take what I want."

"You don't know my daughter," Sarah said triumphantly. "She'll resist you, no matter how glamorous you think you look. She's resisted Chalcedony countless times, and he's amazingly more attractive than you are."

Ryenth hissed and turned to Sarah, his eyes burning into her.

"Once I have your daughter, I'll be king, my lady, and you and your pathetic husband will be dead, cold as stone in the palace dungeon."

"Ryenth, she won't let you touch her," Jareth frowned.

"Then I may just have to seduce her," Ryenth shrugged. "Not that I would mind. It would burn a hole in Chalcedony's heart, and it would allow me some pleasure that I haven't had in a long time."

"And you're supposed to be a king!" Sarah hissed. "Don't touch her, Ryenth!"

"You poor pathetic parents," Ryenth chuckled and then turned and frowned at Hunter.

"Wake up from your stupor, you fool, and keep an eye on these two. They may get some misconceived plans in their heads," he frowned at Jareth and Sarah.

"Don't hurt her," Sarah pleaded. "Please!"

"It's all right, Sarah," Jareth crooned, stroking his wife's hair. "She's in the same castle as Chalce is. She'll be all right."

"Not by the time I'm through with her," Ryenth laughed and then disappeared.

Vesper was fast asleep. She had gotten into her pajamas, a beautiful night gown made of creamy white silk, and had simply fallen on her bed and drifted into sleep. She hadn't bothered to pull the covers up over her, but instead let the ocean breeze caress her skin, gently brushing her hair off her back and neck as it did so. She looked like an angel, with a stray moonbeam resting across her face, making her skin shimmer and her hair glow.

Too bad that angel would soon be thoroughly corrupted, or so Ryenth mused as he appeared in her room, in the shadows.

His eyes flitted over the figure before him, a soft smile on the girl's face. She rolled over onto her back, her whole face illuminated by the soft moonlight, and Ryenth, who had seen countless women in such a state, couldn't help but admire her. The purity in her face disgusted him, however, and his disgust for her far outweighed any sympathy he may have had.

He also hated Chalcedony with a passion, and he knew the warrior loved this girl with his whole heart and soul.

_"Vesper."_

The voice drifted into Vesper's sleep, touching her mind softly.

_"Vesper, sweet angel, wake up."_

"Who are you?" Vesper asked in her sleep. "What do you want?"

_"Your parents are in grave danger, and yet you have done nothing to save them, nothing to abase yourself and join his lordship in a powerful team. Therefore, I am forced to take you."_

"No!" the girl cried, tossing and turning, twisting the sheets beneath her, sweat beginning to trickle down her face.

_"Yes. You refused to heed my warnings, therefore, you are mine, and I will crush you with every ounce of my strength, leaving you as nothing but a shell of a human."_

Vesper's eyes shot open, and she flung herself up, sitting up straight on the bed. She looked around in the shadows and then let out a long sigh of relief when she saw nothing there. It was all a bad dream. Nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

She pushed several damp strands of brunette out of her face and then took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"It was all a dream," she assured herself out loud. "It's okay."

"Is it really?"

She gasped sharply and turned to see Ryenth stepping out of the shadows, his eyes dark as night, and a dark countenance shrouding his face.

"You can't harm me," she spoke boldly. "You are out of your lands and therefore have no power over me."

"Funny you should use the same words your mother did so long ago. And where did they get her? Straight into the arms of the Goblin King," Ryenth chuckled, his pointed incisors glistening in the light. "Now I'm giving you a choice, princess. You can come with me willingly, without a fight, and I may spare you some integrity, or you can fight me every step of the way and come out of this more mournful than a dove and so defiled that you'll never want to show your face in public again."

Vesper slid off her bed and stood up, trying her best to stay strong and in charge even in so horrifying a situation. Her antagonist was tall and muscular, and he had nothing but evil intentions, but she refused to look like a coward. She was a queen, and in every production and movie she had seen of queens, they were powerful, in charge, and they would not be made to whimper like a wounded coyote.

"You will leave, now," she ordered, conjuring a crystal in the palm of her hand.

"I'm impressed. You can form crystals now," Ryenth grinned, moving towards her and beginning to circle her, so close that she could feel every move he made. "I wonder what you'd like to do with that. Turn me into a frog, perhaps? Run me through with a sword?"

"I want you to disappear," Vesper scowled.

"I'm sorry, darling, but that's just not happening," he said, and then engulfed the crystal and her hand in his black-gloved one. He put such painful pressure on her fingers that she couldn't help but let out a gasp, and her whole body began to tremble in fear when he pressed his mouth to the side of her neck.

"Stop!" she cried, trying to get out of his sudden hold, but he was holding her too tightly. "Chalce!" she screamed, but his hand thrown harshly over her mouth choked her.

"Do you know how long I've desired the power you can give me? Chalcedony is a fool for not reveling in the fact that you kissed him, making him king. He doesn't even acknowledge that he's your king, does he? That's because you, selfish, arrogant woman, never gave him reason to believe you wanted him to be. You're just as afraid of him as you are of me, but with him, you're afraid of your own wants, not his. I assure you, you have little to fear from him, but I, well, I am a different story," Ryenth smirked and then kissed the corner of her mouth, a tiny threat of the evil intentions he had in store.

Vesper couldn't scream and really couldn't move, but she knew she had to get out of here, and she had to get out fast. This fairy wasn't trying in the slightest to conceal any of his destructive plans for her, but was making it painfully clear with the way he was shoved against her and his mouth was moving against her skin.

She was trembling as she never had before, but she tried to overcome her fear and think of a solution for this predicament. Her eyes flitted to the door as he spun her in his arms and then lowered his mouth to her neck, growling in the back of his throat.

"For a goblin…you taste…delicious," he muttered, moving his hand from her mouth and pinning her hands to his chest with one hand while his other hand held her to him.

The only thing she could think of was to throw her head against his. She saw stars and nearly blacked out as he fell back, never releasing his hold on her. He raised one hand, momentarily, however, and brought it crashing hard against her face. She bit her lip, making blood drip down onto his chest, and groaned in pain as half of her face throbbed in agony.

"Don't you dare try that again!" Ryenth scowled, shoving her against a wall, nearly suffocating her with the pressure his body was putting on her.

"Get off me!" she cried, a tear slipping from her eye as the eyelid swelled over it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Ryenth sneered, grabbing her hair in his hand and yanking her head harshly to the side.

"Don't!" she pleaded as he shoved his mouth against her again.

Her hands moved to his chest, and before he could react, she brought her nails down hard against his skin, scraping across his flesh in retaliation. He roared and loosened one hand to slap her again, but she dodged low and then scrambled away from him. He shouted in rage and turned to grab her, managing to grab hold of the fabric covering one shoulder, but she ripped out of his hold, hissing in pain when his nails scraped against her skin.

She then ran to her door, threw it open, and began running, as fast as she could, through the darkened hallway.

"Chalce! Help!" she screamed, hearing Ryenth surging after her. "Chalce!" she screamed, more tears streaming down her cheeks as her heart pounded wildly within her.

Ryenth shot out from behind an adjoining corridor, slamming hard into her body, making her fall back against a wall. She screamed as he grabbed her shoulders and slapped her again, but she wiggled her way out of his grasp and raced towards a stairway. She flew down the stairs, tripping and falling at the bottom one, but getting back to her feet and pressing on in a hurry.

She could hear her heart pounding as she moved down, constantly downwards, towards the combat room. When she finally found the door, she shoved it open and rushed into the room, heedless of her apparel or the apparel of the men within.

"Chalce!" she screamed again, and all of the male goblins stopped their fighting and looked up at her.

She didn't see any of them, but saw Chalce, getting to his feet, turning to face her with nothing short of fear on his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, for the combat had been hard, and he had removed it, knowing he would only be in the presence of other men. Generally speaking, he was extremely modest and would have been completely conscious of his bare chest had it been any other occasion. He didn't have time to do anything, however, as Vesper flung herself at him and wrapped her arms wildly around him, clinging to him with a death grip, her fingers nearly digging into the flesh of his back.

"Chalce, Ryenth is here! He was trying to hurt me!" the girl burst into sobs, nearly going into hysterics as her whole body trembled against him.

"Men, go get him!" Chalce immediately ordered, and instantly, the goblins and Toby rushed out into the castle, leaving Vesper sobbing alone in Chalce's firm grasp.

"Chalce!" she cried his name, holding him tightly, her tears falling onto his skin.

"Shh… You're safe now," Chalce said, pulling her back slightly so he could look at her face. The blood and bruises on her skin terrified him. "What on earth happened?" he gasped, tracing his fingers lightly across her face. His hand traced down to her shoulder, his eyes darkening as he felt blood oozing from her skin and let his fingers grace across the tattered fabric of her gown. "Vesper…" he whispered.

She couldn't speak, but cried quietly.

"He assaulted you, didn't he?" Chalce asked, his voice becoming a deep growl as he put his fingers back to her cheek and stroked at her blood and bruises, magically drawing it away into his own body. He winced when he felt his own face becoming slightly bruised. This power wouldn't make him entirely have the pain she did, but his face would feel sore for a little while.

"He…he tried…" Vesper breathed, sighing slightly as the pain ebbed away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your pain."

"No, please don't!" she said, her eyes gazing up into his. "Don't do that!"

"I love you, Vesper," Chalce said, bringing both hands gently to her face. "I would do anything in the world for you."

"Please don't," Vesper pleaded, her violet eyes burning into his. "I'm not worthy of that!"

"Of course you are," he smiled, breathing in the scent of her hair as his nose touched her temple.

"I…I haven't done anything you have wanted. I never gave myself to you, I never returned your love," Vesper said firmly. "And yet you lavish me as though that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't," he smiled, running his fingertips across her shoulder.

Her eyes widened when she saw his own bare shoulder getting lined with scratches.

"Chalce," she stammered, putting her hand to his shoulder. "Please don't do this…"

"Consider them more reminders to me of who I am and how I need to be noble," he smiled, and she gasped when she saw the rest of the scars on his chest. There were deep gashes, one on the left side of his chest, and the other on his right side, running from his stomach to his hip. He winced slightly as he finished healing her, and then he drew back.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking for a shirt and finding none. "I couldn't bear to see you like that. I assure you, when next Ryenth and I meet, it will be his downfall."

"You don't have to protect me. You don't have to enslave yourself to me. You don't have to love me," Vesper said, trying to remain firm as her eyes moistened with tears at the marks he bore.

"I don't have to do anything, but I want to."

"Ryenth made a good point," Vesper said, turning away from him slightly. "The only reason I hold back is because I'm afraid, not of you, but of my…feelings…for you. Chalce, I want to see your dreams."

"Vesper," Chalce said quietly. "You don't want to see them."

"I want to know if at least one of our dreams is similar."

"I assure you, none of them are," Chalce said firmly. "Mine are the dreams of a man, dreams that have little modesty and don't leave anything to the imagination."

"And mine are the dreams of a woman, full of emotion and actions that aren't anything but immodest," Vesper admitted. "Please?"

Chalce sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine. But…but don't look too deeply."

Vesper nodded and placed a cool hand on his forehead. She shut her eyes and then let her mind somewhat meld with his, searching his innermost desires and wants.

She was amazed to find some of the same images roaming through his heart as had roamed through hers. His arms were wrapped around her, as she had always wanted, and his lips were touching her, desperate and longing. These dreams were not new to her, for she had seen them before, in her own mind, deep within her own soul.

Certainly, the images he showed were deeper than her own, for he moved her, like in a dance, his motions fluid and deep, kissing her like there was no tomorrow and pleading her for more. Vesper's body temperature became significantly warmer as she changed the dreams so could see to something somewhat more appropriate.

Chalce held back his desire to tell her to move, and his cheeks flushed as he felt her hand stiffen on his forehead, knowing what she was seeing. But then, the most pleasant sensation brushed across his skin. He felt her fingertips trace his skin delicately and then trace down his cheek to his chin. She stroked his chin lightly, amazed at the very feel of him, and he opened his eyes to gaze down at her face. She had such a childish expression on her soft face, so curious, so amazed, and so innocent.

"Strange," she breathed, "how so much of the problems with the Fairylands right now rest on the fact that I kissed you, and that I didn't kiss you for anything deeper than sorrow."

"You hadn't meant to give it," Chalce said. "That is why Ryenth haunts you and torments you. He believes he can steal it back if he gets it with more passion."

"If I had kissed you with feeling, with love, then I would have given myself over entirely, and my father would never be able to reverse that," Vesper mused. "You knew this all along. You knew I hadn't fully accomplished what the kiss was meant for."

"Yes," Chalce nodded.

"So were I to kiss you again, with deeper emotion, with…with…love, then I would fully surrender myself to you and we would be bound together for the rest of our lives," Vesper spoke, letting her fingers grace softly over his lips.

His lips parted, and his breath rushed against her fingertips, rapid and unsteady.

"Yes," he said hoarsely.

She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"It's so simple, yet so complex. Why are stories always like that? I think, Lord Chalcedony, that the time has come to remedy some wrongs."

"Has it now? Vesper, don't give something away just because you're a queen and that's what you would do for your people," Chalce spoke quickly. "Don't do anything just because of that. Do what your heart says, not what your head says. Don't throw your life away because of a kingdom. I don't seek your love as some kind of reward."

"Peekalo," Vesper smiled softly. "Lord Chalcedony, whichever you prefer, I do love you. I just was afraid of myself, of what I might do. But I do love you."

"Then do me a large favor," he whispered, closing his eyes and taking her hands in his as he stepped back. "Go get some sleep. Right now, you've just been through a traumatic experience, and I look like I've been the hero. You may be tired, you may have an adrenaline rush, and I don't want you doing anything that you may later regret."

"It's as you said before," she said softly. "Even if I were to offer myself, you would still hesitate, but for my own good."

"Find a place that you feel safe sleeping in," Chalce said softly, modestly averting his eyes away from the skin of her lower neck and shoulders to her face. "And go to sleep, my queen. Tomorrow is a new day, and I don't think Ryenth will attack again tonight. I will have guards all over the place, and I promise you, you'll be safe."

"Okay," Vesper nodded, moving away from him. "Thank you, Chalce. But you'll find, come morning, that my thoughts haven't changed."

"Good night, my queen," Chalce bowed low and then watched her leave the room. He saw Toby standing outside the doors, and watched, content, as the woman's uncle brought her away, guarding her and protecting her.

Two more hours of combat passed before Chalce ended training for the night and walked tiredly to his chambers. He didn't check on Vesper as he walked, knowing that Toby had taken care of her. He stepped into the room with the marble staircase and then made his way wearily up the stairs, his whole body exhausted. He could feel Vesper's bruises and scratches, and his wounds on his chest were beginning to hurt again, telling him that the time was drawing nearer for the inevitable…

He let out a slight sigh and then stepped into his bedchambers, gazing about wearily at the black, green, and blue fabrics that decorated his room. He could barely see the colors in the darkness, and without turning on the light, he made his way to the bed, not even bothering to clean off his chest and the bruises on his face. He knelt on the bed and then turned swiftly when he heard a faint sigh from behind him.

Vesper was in one of his comfortable chairs, her head tilted to the side, her eyes closed in sleep. He could just barely see a faint smile on her lips, and he moved to her, entranced, once again, with her beauty. She was so innocent, and she had brought herself here. Why here? Why to his chambers?

It struck him like a rock. She was surrendering. She was proving that she wanted to belong to him, that she wanted him to lead her. She had come of her own accord, had entered his private chambers for nothing inappropriate, but for the sole purpose of showing her sincerity in wanting him. She _wanted _him.

Chalce's body was trembling as he moved to the woman and slipped his arms beneath her body.

"A queen shouldn't sleep in a chair," he whispered against her ear, carrying her to his bed.

He lowered her gently to the crisp silk sheets and then brought a blanket over her lithe body. She turned gently in the blanket, her lips parting slightly, and then let out a contented hum. Chalce smiled gently and then turned away from her and moved to the chair. His wounds stung as he sat down and shifted his body, getting as comfortable as he possibly could, given the pain. He pulled a blanket off the top of the chair, slid it over his chest and legs, and then drifted into sleep.

"What did you do?" Jareth demanded when Ryenth appeared in the same room, holding fabric from Vesper's gown.

"Your daughter is simply ravishing," Ryenth smirked, tossing the piece of fabric at Hunter, who was sitting casually in his throne. "Beautiful, exquisite, and longing. And her skin…Mmm…was so smooth."

"You didn't molest her. Please say you didn't," Sarah whispered.

"And what would you do about it, Lady Sarah?" Ryenth grinned, gesturing to the shackles that held Sarah's hands fast to the wall. "Jareth, even you are helpless," he smiled unkindly.

"You didn't harm her," Jareth said firmly, eyes searing into the eyes of his enemy. "Otherwise she would be here now, and Chalce would be dead."

"He isn't?" Ryenth asked.

"No," Jareth said, shaking his head. "I have connections with both of them that you cannot penetrate. They are both alive and safe. You failed in getting Vesper."

"She has your hideous stubbornness and pride," Ryenth sneered. "She doesn't know a good thing when she sees it."

"A good thing?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow arched.

"So what new scheme are you concocting, Ryenth?" Jareth sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll let them come here. I have more power here and more resources at my disposal," Ryenth shrugged. "I don't need to do all the work. Your daughter can contribute to my burdens."

"Is it really worth all this?" Sarah sighed. "You already rule the Fairylands. Why go for the whole Underground?"

"You've read enough stories and have vivid enough an imagination to understand that we rulers are never entirely satisfied with our lot," Ryenth waved.

"It all comes back to the Hitler mindset," Sarah chuckled, shaking her head. "Jareth never struggled with that."

"That's because he had it all," Ryenth snapped. "Now be quiet. I don't need to hear any more from either of you."


	17. Closer

**Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Closer **

Chalce woke up as the sun was rising the next morning. He immediately found his shoulder and chest to be sticky with blood, and he sighed and stood up, stretching slightly as he did so. His whole face felt like it had been beaten with a club, and he didn't imagine it looked too attractive, but he took little thought to that and glanced to the bed.

Vesper was cuddled up in the blankets, a look of complete contentment on her lovely face. Chalce smiled at her peacefulness and then went to his balcony, stretching his back again and listening to it pop. He didn't want to disturb Vesper, for undoubtedly she would wake up and find that she wasn't where she thought she would be. She wouldn't remember what had happened last night, how close she had gotten to him. She'd probably just be in a full panic at finding herself in his room.

Chalce leaned on the railing of his balcony, gazing out at the first rays of sunlight dancing on the horizon. He had the most beautiful room and the most spectacular view out of the whole castle. From this balcony, he could see nothing but ocean and sky, and the air he breathed was sweet and fresh. Many a morning had been spent here, reading or doing paperwork on this balcony, enjoying the beauty before him. It was mornings like these that reminded him of a great Ruler, the High King, the mighty God that had such wonderful artistic talents.

The goblin lord closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze rustle his hair, sweeping over his wounds and cleaning them, making the blood harden. His fingers traced one of the scars on his chest, the one over his heart, and he let out a slight sigh, remembering how he had obtained that one in saving Jareth and what the consequences had been. Turning Chalce into a puppet had been the only way Jareth could think of to save Chalce's life, for, out of all the miniature goblins, Chalce was the only one turned that way by the Goblin King himself. The others fell under Ryenth's curse, but Chalce was turned to spare his life. The scar was a constant reminder of Chalce's pledge to protect Jareth's family and to serve his king.

Fingertips brushed gently against Chalce's shoulder, and he let out a soft purr as they stroked across the expanse of his broad shoulder, soothing his pain. He opened his eyes with realization and turned his head slightly to see Vesper standing behind him, gazing at his shoulder and back, letting her fingers trace the scars she found there. She felt him gazing down at her and blushed as she met his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered nervously. "I…I just had to touch you. Your scars run so deep."

"They are constant reminders to me of loyalty and honor," Chalce said. "And I'm not being very honorable at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Vesper asked, confused, as he turned to face her.

"I should get more clothing," he said, a faint blush crawling up his cheeks at his lack of a shirt.

"You would bleed onto whatever clothes you got," Vesper frowned, noting that his wounds were trickling slightly with blood. "Why do they bleed?"

"It means my battle with Ryenth is at hand."

"And why must you be the one to do battle with him?" Vesper asked worriedly. "Isn't that my father's responsibility?"

"No. Whoever is the king of the Labyrinth will be the one to fight Ryenth. It's…it's been predicted that I would be king ever since I was born," Chalce said uncomfortably. "I haven't wanted to acknowledge that for you sake. I thought it would bring you shame to know that you had done this to me. Whether we join as one or not, I am the king because of your kiss."

"And…do you have your full powers yet?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I won't have my full powers until we team up. Is that the same for you?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"I wasn't asleep when I spoke to you last night, Chalce. I knew fully well what I was saying when I was saying it," Vesper breathed, watching his eyes flit across her shoulders. "I meant everything, Chalce," she said quietly.

"I wouldn't take anything from you. I ask for nothing," Chalce said, putting the back of his hand against her cheek and running his hand gently down her neck to her shoulder. "You look so…soft."

She took his hand and opened it. She then pressed his open palm to her shoulder and gazed up into his eyes.

"I love you, Lord Chalcedony."

"Then I am happy," Chalce smiled, letting his hand stroke her skin. "I am content."

"No you aren't," Vesper shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No?"

"You've wanted something from me for a long time."

"I have wanted to show you that your kiss to a miniature goblin was worthwhile," Chalce said, dipping his head slightly and pressing his lips to her shoulder.

She sucked in a deep breath as his lips brushed against her skin, sending a furious heat raging through her veins. She trembled under his touch, and he pulled back slightly, just enough to let his warm breath rush over her skin.

"Vesper?" he asked gently, noticing how she was shivering. He let his fingertips trace the side of her face.

"It's okay," she said quietly, moving her hands to his shoulders and gazing down shyly. "It's odd, but I feel like this is where I belong."

"Is it?" Chalce chuckled. "That's because it was planned from the beginning," he whispered against her ear. "And we match perfectly."

Vesper looked up into his face, studying each beautiful feature, just admiring him. She could see nothing short of love reflected in his crystal eyes, a mirror image of what her own eyes was telling him. She put her hand to his hair and gently stroked through some of the silken strands. She didn't feel inappropriate, being so close to him. There wasn't anything remotely wrong about touching him and letting him touch her. She felt safe here and…whole.

"Vesper!" a voice called, and Vesper chuckled and leaned over the railing.

"Yes, Teegan?"

The little fairy's head appeared from the lower balcony, and she gazed up at Vesper worriedly.

"Are you all right? I heard there was somewhat of a mess last night."

"I'll be right down to talk to you," Vesper smiled and then returned to Chalce's side. "You'll excuse me, Chalce," she blushed. "But it seems there's a fairy who needs to see me."

She turned to leave, but he took her hand quickly and raised it to his lips.

"We will finish this conversation later," he said softly and then released her.

Teegan was waiting in her room, tapping her foot impatiently on a little pillow, when Vesper arrived.

"There you are!" the fairy exclaimed, leaping off the pillow and flitting over to her friend's shoulder. "I was worried about you! Toby said you were nearly molested!"

"Just about, but I'm okay now," Vesper smiled.

"What happened to your nightgown?" Teegan frowned, studying the woman's torn clothes.

"Ryenth ripped it. I was just fine, Teegan. It's all okay."

"And you slept in Chalce's chambers?" Teegan asked, an eyebrow arched. "What was that about?"

"That is where I felt safe," Vesper said timidly. "Nothing happened."

"He's a perfect gentleman. Of course nothing happened," Teegan said, trying to allay Vesper's discomfort. "You really…you really love him, don't you?"

"Yes," Vesper said firmly.

Teegan let out a little whimper and sat back down on her pillow, legs crossed and her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Vesper asked, kneeling next to her friend and putting her hand gently on the fairy's glossy hair. "What is wrong?"

"I just wish…well, never mind."

"What?" Vesper soothed.

"Toby and I redecorated some of the palace for a celebration the goblins are having tomorrow, in honor of you presence and Chalce's return. That's why we had Chalce do combat training all day. It's so he doesn't know about the party tonight. But I just wish, for once, that I could be back to my normal height again. I didn't fall under the same curse Ryenth put on everyone, but I feel so tiny and insignificant. I miss my other form, my other height and shape."

"Because you want to impress Toby. You think he believes you're just a tiny little nuisance," Vesper nodded. "I think I may be able to help you."

Teegan smiled and shook her head lightly.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. You've done so much for me and have been such a good friend," Vesper said, lifting the fairy's face towards her with one fingertip. "Let me see if I can do this for you."

She closed her eyes and then drew in a deep breath, concentrating every ounce of power she had on the tiny fairy. She could feel power radiating through her veins, surging from her to Teegan, and she also felt pain, immense pain, gathering in her muscles and her head. She winced as she continued to try, continued her attempt to transform Teegan.

"This hurts," she managed to hiss between her teeth three minutes later. "Oh, it hurts!"

She groaned and then fell back, landing hard on the floor, the breath knocked completely out of her. She kept her eyes closed, trying to ease the pain in her head, and her whole body shook from exhaustion.

She felt a soft hand on her forehead, and immediately, the pain began to subside, draining out of her just as the power had seeped from her body. Vesper's eyes flickered open, fully expecting to see Chalce standing there, but Chalce wasn't the one who had relieved her of the pain.

There stood Teegan, full-grown and absolutely exquisite. Her hair was a bit longer than it once had been; still wild and wind-tossed with vines intermingled in tiny braids.

"Teegan!" Vesper exclaimed, struggling to her feet and finding that the fairy was only slightly shorter than she was now. "You're beautiful!"

"You did it!" Teegan laughed, looking down at her silver and red dress and then throwing her arms around Vesper. "You'll make a wonderful queen after all!"

"Wait until Toby sees you!" Vesper whistled.

"Not until tonight," Teegan chuckled. "We'll shock him. But I absolutely demand that you let me get you ready for tonight. It's going to be a grand occasion, and you need to look every inch the queen that you are."

"Sounds good," Vesper smiled, studying the fairy's appearance. "You are gorgeous! It's no wonder Ryenth was after you."

"You give so much credit to so many others, but have you ever looked in the mirror and just seen yourself?" Teegan asked gently, turning the woman and bringing her to a full-sized mirror. "I'll bet you've never admitted to yourself that you are beautiful. You fit perfectly in our world, Vesper."

Vesper gazed in the mirror, thinking to herself that she seemed so different here. Her face was flawless, and she looked every inch a woman with a woman's mature and exquisite face, and with a woman's lovely form.

"You got your features from both your mother and your father," Teegan smiled. "You have Jareth's extraordinary eyes and high cheekbones, and your mother's skin color and hair. You also have your agility and litheness from both of them."

"You knew Sarah was my mother?" Vesper asked, toying with the ring on her necklace chain.

"Everyone knew Jareth was in love with the girl," Teegan nodded. "It was only a matter of time."

"And I'm failing both of them."

"Of course not," Teegan comforted. "You'll find a way to save them, and with Chalce at your side, you really can't fail. Now cheer up. We're going to have a great night."

"So much for sitting back and waiting for her," Hunter frowned, stepping into Ryenth's chambers that afternoon. "What do you want?"

Ryenth was stretched out in one of his chairs, a black crystal twirling in his long-nailed hands.

"You're going to Vesper tonight."

"Again? You really take her to be an idiot, don't you?" Hunter growled.

"No. I take her to be a woman who found you attractive," Ryenth smiled, standing up and tossing the crystal to Hunter. "I'm not going to just wait for her and her minions to come save her parents. I want Chalce out of the way before anyone else comes here."

"So you're sending me to kill him?" Hunter asked. "I suppose I could afford to rid that waste of a little blood."

"You're going there to convince Vesper that the one she really wants is you."

"You saw what happened last time," Hunter scowled. "What makes you think she's going to fall for the same tricks?"

"We'll throw a little twist into it. Inform her that her parents will die, tomorrow evening, if she doesn't surrender herself to you. Take that crystal with you, and show the girl exactly what is planned for her parents. I want Jareth and Sarah dead, and we can use them still as bait against Vesper. You like competitions, Hunter," Ryenth smirked, stretching out and bringing a cluster of grapes to his lips. "It's the darkness against the light, Hunter against Chalcedony." He bit down on the grapes and red juice trickled down his chin.

"The girl isn't a fool," Hunter growled and then turned away.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Vesper asked, standing quietly as Teegan turned her around.

"You can look now. I'm done."

Vesper opened her eyes and gasped at the reflection staring back at her. She was dressed in a gown of dark green silk, the sleeves just barely off her shoulders with tiny strands of diamonds lining the gown. The bodice of the dress was snug, but not too snug, fitting Vesper just perfectly, and the skirt was long and graceful with a small train. The young woman wore gloves up to her elbows made of the same green silk, and her long hair was down with tiny white flowers interlaced in small braids that graced her hair. There was green and gold glitter on her face, enhancing her eyes, and just the faintest touch of makeup, giving her an elegant, queenly look.

"Oh, one more thing," Teegan smiled, and a chain of diamonds appeared in her hands. "A crown for a queen," she whispered gently, placing the diamonds on Vesper's forehead and weaving the ends of it into her brunette hair.

"Thank you," Vesper whispered, so pleased.

"You are welcome. Now let's get down there, and you show your king that you belong to him," Teegan smiled, wrapping her arm through Vesper's. "And we'll watch your uncle look like a monkey for a few minutes."

Vesper laughed with the fairy and then ascended several staircases. The two women stopped at a intricate stained-glass door, and a short goblin standing before it choked and cleared his throat several times before he opened the door. Teegan nodded reassuringly at Vesper, and then the two stepped out the door and onto the top floor of the palace, above ground, where each star was visible and sparkling merrily.


	18. Passion

**It's been awhile! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Chalce was completely unprepared when Toby brought him up onto the roof half an hour later and goblins shouted the goblin lord's name and flung themselves at him. As far as Chalce knew, he was just going to eat a late dinner. He had spent all day training the goblins and Toby, and he had gone into his room, taken a hot bath, and then dressed in the clothes he found waiting for him. Now, all of sudden, he was being attacked by joyous goblins, and he was nearly knocked to the floor with their enthusiasm. He laughed as he hugged the goblins holding him, and his eyes sparkled when he saw Toby's mouth suddenly drop. He looked in the direction the human was looking, and grinned broadly when he saw Teegan, now in her elegant full-sized form, smiling at them, her eyes never leaving Toby.

"Well, excuse me," Toby told Chalce somewhat mindlessly, and then went to talk to the captivating fairy.

Chalce stayed in the arms of the goblins for several minutes before someone called that the banquet was ready. The goblins all scrambled away, rushing towards the food, hungry, as always. Chalce climbed to his feet and watched as Vesper came to his side, smiling up at him.

"Surprise," she beamed. "They wanted to do this for you."

"That was very generous of them," Chalce said softly. "You look stunning."

"As do you," Vesper blushed, taking in his appearance.

He was dressed all in black, from his silky pirate shirt, to his breeches, to his knee-high leather boots. Silver glitter lined the shirt and Chalce's eyes, making his eyes sparkle. It was also in his loose hair, which looked a great deal like Jareth's wild mane, only shorter. The goblin had some sort of dark coloring about his eyes, making the icy blue shine out radiantly.

"Thank you," he bowed and offered her his arm. "Would you care to join me for dinner, my lady?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," she beamed, following him to a table full of food.

When they had both made their plates, they sat down on a small table next to the railing and gazed out at the ocean as they ate.

"I wanted to thank you, Chalce, for everything," Vesper said as they finished their meal and the goblins began to play some music. "For saving my life, guarding me and protecting me, for letting me stay here, for showing me my powers…for everything."

"It was my pleasure," Chalce smiled kindly. "I would do anything for you."

"I noticed," Vesper blushed, glancing away shyly.

"Vesper," Chalce said, his eyes darkening as he turned her face gently towards him. "You're such a mystery, such a beautiful puzzle just waiting to be discovered."

"You are welcome to unravel the mystery," Vesper said, closing her eyes as the outside of his index finger stroked down the curve of her nose.

"Vesper, look into my eyes," he breathed, and she opened her eyes to find his nose nearly touching hers, the crystalline orbs gazing straight into her soul. "You…you want me…don't you?" He marveled.

"You didn't even need your powers for that one," she smiled.

"And I want you, so, so badly," he said, rubbing his nose gently against hers. "But I'll wait for you to make your own mind on things. I won't push you into anything."

"You don't have…"

"Music?" A goblin chirped, hopping up, suddenly, onto their table.

"Yes indeed," Chalce chuckled, sitting back. "Would you care to dance, Queen Vesper? It seems as though Master Toby and Lady Teegan have already begun."

"Indeed," Vesper smiled, watching him stand up and offer his hand. "I would love to dance."

He drew her away from the table and bowed low, pieces of his hair sweeping across his forehead. His eyes were so intense, so dark, as she curtsied before him and then placed her hands in the right positions and let him sweep her into the dance.

Neither of them tried to be impressive. They moved slowly or quickly, depending on the music, and truly enjoyed themselves, enjoyed each other. They spoke about whatever they pleased, but when the music slowed to a soft waltz, they said nothing more, but remained silent, just holding each other.

It was then that Hunter appeared, dressed in deep red clothes, radiating passion and darkness. He stepped past the busy goblins and casually put a hand on Vesper's shoulder. She stiffened and turned, and then gasped when she saw him.

"Hunter!"

"Leave," Chalce demanded, pulling Vesper back against him.

"I just wish a word with the lady," Hunter said coolly, eyes boring cruelly into Chalce. "And being a queen, I believe she has the right to choose whether she wishes to speak with me or not. I believe you'll find my words important, Queen Vesper."

"What are you here for?" Vesper asked nervously.

"To inform you of certain events concerning close kin of yours, and to offer you a solution to certain problems. I ask only that you hear me out."

"Vesper," Chalce growled.

"I may indeed need to hear what he has to say," Vesper said, holding her head high, her eyes burning into Hunter. "But he best not be trying anything unpleasant."

"Never," Hunter tsked, offering her his hand. "My lady?"

She gazed at his gloved hand and then cautiously put her hand in his.

"We will not leave this roof," she ordered as he led her away from Chalce.

"Of course not," he said, his voice smooth and tempting. "I don't mean you any harm, Vesper. Peekalo, give me your word as a goblin that you won't interfere."

A firm, almost angry look appeared on Chalce's face, and he set his jaw squarely, his eyes flitting to Vesper.

"I'll be all right," she reassured him.

"Then I give my word," he growled, and stepped back.

"Queen Vesper, if you please."

Vesper frowned as they stopped next to the railing, a distance that seemed very far away from Chalce, and Hunter leaned against it casually.

"You are the most delightful looking being I've ever seen," Hunter smiled, an eyebrow arched at her discomfort.

"You told me you had matters of importance," Vesper said, holding her head high in an attempt to appear dignified and unyielding.

"Your father and mother's lives are balanced, rather delicately, on your fingertips at the moment," Hunter smiled, his pointed teeth glistening in the moonlight as he gazed at a black crystal dancing on the palm of his gloved hand. "You refused my attempts to become your king. You resisted my desires to claim you fully as my own. I think, for your parents' and your kingdom's safety, that you ought to reconsider."

"I will not," Vesper said harshly, eyes glistening.

"You act so strong," Hunter smirked darkly, his eyes flitting to hers. "But I know what you want."

"What do I want?" she asked, stepping back as he pushed off the railing and moved closer to her.

"You want passion, romance, darkness, someone who isn't as sweet and innocent as Lord Chalcedony, someone who can make your heart pound wildly and give you so much satisfaction that you can't contain yourself. I've seen your kind before, though none of them were as strong as you. Women with such purity and strength, yet deep within, that's all they wanted. Restrain yourself, Vesper, that's right. Save everything, and then throw away your most precious of gifts, that royal kiss, to that midget of a goblin who gives no indication that he cares that you just kissed him. Some slimy little pipsqueak who, yes, may have turned into something somewhat attractive, but hasn't shown you any carefree or wild behaviors that you want. He's only been standing aside, waiting, letting you do all the work. He hasn't tried to sweep you off your feet, hasn't tried to carry you into the stars. So what is he waiting for? Is he afraid? My queen, you don't deserve such a coward."

"He is being respectful," Vesper choked, shaking her head to try and clear her mind of her thoughts. "And honorable. He won't touch me unless I let him. That is a true gentleman."

"But you don't want a true gentleman."

"That's not true!"

"It is indeed," Hunter chuckled.

"Prove it," Vesper hissed. "You have no proof of your claims. You can't read my heart or my mind."

Hunter growled and locked his hands down on either side of her, gripping the railing, trapping her in his hold. Had she not been acting every part of the queen, doing her best to hide her terror from him, she would have cried out. He pushed his body against her, and then lowered his face, letting his eyes be level with hers, only inches away. Darkness swirled in those eyes, and it took every ounce of Vesper's will power not to look away.

"Don't tell me you don't want a little bit of recklessness," Hunter breathed, letting his breath sweep over Vesper's face, stroking across her lips. "Don't tell me you don't want to erase that past kiss and get a real and true one."

"I…I don't want to erase that," Vesper stammered, trying to move back as he pressed harder against her. "Stop!"

"Why? Am I frightening you? Am I sending your poor little emotions into turmoil?" Hunter smiled and then pressed his nose to the underside of her jaw, letting his skin touch hers.

She did cry out that time, and Chalce, standing so far away, lunged forward, only to stop and stand still, remembering how he had given his word.

"I have you so trapped, so on the edge of just caving in, so why don't you just give up? I can soothe those roiling desires of yours with one simple touch. All you have to do is ask," Hunter said, kissing her jaw and then her neck and smiling in satisfaction at her shivering.

"No," she breathed raggedly. "Get away from me."

"You don't want me to."

"Oh yes I do."

Finding a strength she didn't think she had, Vesper moved her hand to her side and drew a dagger, bringing it fast against Hunter's throat. He jerked back in surprise, eyes glowing into hers.

"I thought you might come," she said, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern. "I just had a sneaky suspicion that you would try something. Do you have any idea how tired I am of you and your brother trying to seduce me into giving away my kingdom? Ryenth physically afflicted me, and you tried to. Now Chalce may not seem to have that much passion, but I can see it in his eyes. And he may not even seem to care too deeply, but I can feel it when he looks at me. He shows me his love by his respect of my body, of my heart and soul. He's wanted to touch me so many times now, I can't count it. But he's kept his hands off, preserving me to the best of his ability. _That_ is true love. And yes, while I would sometimes like a passionate, Romeo of a man, I'd much rather have the quiet admirer who gives me time and honor. So you take your silk clad body back to your Fairylands and inform your royal pain of a brother that we are coming and we will rescue my parents."

"So many words," Hunter growled. "One last thing I wish to show you, Vesper, before I leave. Take a good look at what you are condemning your parents to."

He shoved the black crystal in her face, and she took it and looked inside.

Jareth and Sarah were in a room almost completely black. Sarah was clinging to Jareth, hidden behind him, and he was standing tall, staring into the darkness. She could hear the sound of swords being drawn, and she could see red, glowing eyes moving towards the couple. Then, there were flashes of light reflecting off blades, and she watched, trying to stay composed, as Jareth fought and both he and Sarah fell, dead, at the hands of the mysterious darkness.

"What was that?" she whispered. "Tell me what that was?"

"Our best warriors," Hunter said, playing with the crystal. "Their job is to assassinate, and they can contrive the cruelest means possible to finish off our enemies. Your parents are going to be executed by them tomorrow evening. If, by any means, you'd like to change your mind about that kiss, you are welcome to call me. I'd be only too happy to oblige," he smiled, and then disappeared, leaving her leaning against the railing, panting for breath.

Her eyes turned to Chalce, who was standing quietly, watching her, never moving. He was hurt; she could see that, though he tried to hide it, and she knew he had heard everything, had seen every thought and emotion.

She pushed away from the railing and moved to him, her eyes gazing fully into his. She stopped before him and then bowed her head and rested her forehead against his neck.

"I'm sorry you had to see any of that," she breathed, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Is that what you wish for? Some passion?" he asked, his hands moving gently to her back.

"Not from you, not now," she sighed. "You are sweet and considerate, and I don't expect that from you."

He didn't say anything, and she began to dance with him, quietly, just resting her trembling body against him. She could feel the tension in his body and knew he was thinking of what was going to happen to her parents. She didn't have the heart to ask him, at the moment, how vicious and powerful the warriors were. Indeed, she didn't have the heart to talk to him, for it seemed he was deep in thought and was truly weighing what her desires were, what it was she really wanted.

He felt as though he had been mocked to his face, even though Hunter had been speaking to Vesper. He wasn't man enough for her? He was too much of a coward? Maybe it was true. Maybe he was too gentle and considerate for what the woman of his heart wanted. But he had seen her, when he was Peekalo, very nearly running away from men in her world who tried to push her into anything. He recalled one time, in a parking lot, when a male friend of hers had walked her out to her car and pushed her roughly against it before trying to kiss her. Vesper had slapped him, and her heart had nearly broken from that incident. She didn't want to be rushed or pushed into anything, so what could he do? Make the first move? Ah, but he had. He had made every first move, inviting her with every action to love him, to touch him, but he had never taken anything in return. Surely, Hunter had been wrong.

He gazed down at the queen in his arms, her makeshift crown glistening in the starlight, her hair illuminated by the moon. He saw red in her brunette strands, and her hair was so silky, he couldn't resist touching it, stroking each strand softly. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he felt so unworthy of her, so small in comparison to her. He was nothing but a goblin, bound to protect her and fight for her. He didn't consider himself a king. She had kissed him, but she hadn't given her heart to him, and so he didn't feel worthy of the king title. Jareth was the king, Vesper was his daughter, and it was Chalce's self-given responsibility to care for the woman, whether she returned his affections or not.

Her hands found his shirt and held the fabric in her fingers, brushing her thumb against the clothing and enjoying the feel of silk beneath her hands. He was certainly muscular and powerful enough to kill her with one hit if he wanted to. And while Hunter had accused him of being a coward, Vesper knew better. Beneath those icy blue eyes of his was a burning passion and desire that he wouldn't dare show her. He was a good man, and he respected her as he respected himself. She was ready to show him how she cared, how she admired him, but now wasn't the time or the place. She smiled gently against his shirt and closed her eyes, enjoying his scent, of spice and fall. She was so content right here, just dancing in his arms, and she knew that, even though her parents were in danger, they would be safe. She and Chalce would find a way to save them.

Toby, in the meantime, was completely engrossed with Teegan. He never saw Hunter arrive or disappear, for his eyes were fixated on the exquisite fairy before him. She didn't act any differently than usual. She was still feisty and sarcastic, enjoying his stupor and silence, holding almost a one-sided lively conversation, for the human couldn't think of anything to say.

Finally he asked about her family, and she informed him that she had an uncle and aunt that took care of her, because of all of her siblings and her parents had died a long time ago. He then asked about what had happened with Ryenth, and Teegan told him the story.

She had visited the castle frequently when she was in her normal form, for Ryenth always held dances there. The fairy castle was one of the most exquisite places in the whole of the Underground, she informed Toby. The ballroom was immense, with sparkling lights, breathtaking chandeliers, and a glittering, pure white tile floor. The fairy men and women would dress in their utmost best, silk suits and gowns, and they were exquisite to behold.

Ryenth usually found one attractive woman in each party that he would dance with, flirt with, and then eventually keep in the palace for his own means. After bringing them to the palace, he forgot all kindness and formalities and showed himself to be the cruel king that he was.

Teegan knew about his evil character before he ever saw her. She evaded him four times at four different dances, though his eyes were set on her. Finally, at the fifth dance, she couldn't hide any longer, and he found her and danced with her, saying nothing, but his eyes speaking volumes.

It was a flight situation from there on. She tried her best to stay away from him, and when he offered to marry her, to keep her at the palace forever, that had been the last straw. She already had a fiery temper, on the most terrible occasions to have it, and he was angered by her adamant refusal and turned her into a little fairy.

When Toby and Teegan were talking, storm clouds rolled in, and the two ended their conversation and rushed to help the goblins get everything indoors. The wind picked up, making the ocean waves quicken their pace, though not enough to cause any threat.

It took fifteen minutes to get everything inside, and then the clouds opened up, and the rain poured down in sheets. Everyone went to his or her rooms for the night, mostly tired and happy.


	19. United

**Now that you all had to wait so long for another chapter… Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter Eighteen: United

"_Vesper."_

Vesper turned in her fitful sleep, an image of a familiar goblin appearing before her.

"_Vesper."_

_ "What do you want, Jareth?"_

_ An image of the Goblin King appeared before the girl, a look of complete admiration and compassion on his face._

_ "This isn't entirely a dream, Vesper. It's the only way I could get to you from the Fairylands. I am really speaking to you. This isn't just some illusion."_

_ "How do I know you're real?" the girl asked, getting out of her bed and moving towards the king._

_ "Hunter went to you tonight and showed you an image of what is going to happen to Sarah and me. He showed you the fairy warriors attacking us. His goal in coming to you was to get your kiss. He offered you our lives in exchange for the Underground. Now listen carefully, Vesper. I wouldn't lie to you."_

_ "But you could be Ryenth, disguised as Jareth," Vesper said uncertainly._

_ "I gave you a gift," Jareth said, moving towards her and putting a gloved hand under her chin. "It's here."_

_ He put his hand to the tip of her ear where the ornament was. He stroked it once, and a sensation of peace flowed through her. She closed her eyes, feeling a feeling of, oddly enough, family, flowing through her veins. She knew this man's blood was in her body, knew that she carried traces of him every day of her life, and she gazed up into his multi-colored eyes, ready to listen._

_ "I gave Chalce, long ago, my permission to marry one of my descendents, should he fall in love with her. Chalce has fallen in love with you," Jareth spoke slowly, his voice somehow far away. "He loves you dearly, enough to have already bound his soul to you, whether or not you wanted him to. If you love Chalce, I give you my consent to give yourself to him, to become his wife and part of him. If you give yourself to him with your whole heart, you will both obtain all of your powers, making you stronger in the upcoming battle against Ryenth and his warriors. My child, my beautiful daughter that I didn't know for so long, I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe, and Chalce is the one that can keep you safest. He wants to give you everything. He loves you so very much, and so do I, whether I know you well or not. You are my daughter, the Queen of the Labyrinth, and you deserve the best. Should you choose Chalce, I highly approve. I love you. Make the right choices. For once, listen to your heart, not just your intellect."_

_ He faded away, leaving Vesper standing alone._

Vesper sat up violently, looking hurriedly about the room for any sign of her father. He was nowhere to be found, and she shuddered and pulled her blankets up around her. Her fingertips stroked the ornament on her ear, and she lay back, contemplating everything her father had said.

It was time.

There were two beings in the palace that were uneasy and unable to sleep.

Chalce, in his room, got off his bed and moved towards his balcony, opening up the doors and stepping outside when he got there. It was still raining, at a light drizzle, and the thunder and lightning had gone. A gentle breeze rustled through the opening in his white pirate shirt, soothing him, and he ignored the rain and went to the railing, letting the sweet wetness fall on him, forming droplets in his hair and making his hair and the glitter on his face glisten majestically.

He made a resolution there, in the rain, to always protect Vesper, no matter what the future held. He wanted only to be her servant, to guide her when needed and to defend her. He had never asked for her love, and he could not expect her to give it. Though her behavior over the past few days had indicated that she had some feelings for him, he didn't know if those feelings were deep enough to be love or if they were just strong emotions of gratitude. She had been through so much; it was only logical that she should want to be close to someone physically, to be held and protected.

He never heard Vesper step through his balcony doors, out into the rain. She was dressed in one of her nightgowns, a dark blue one, and her long hair was down, rapidly getting wet. She didn't mind the rain, but gazed at him, his hands pressed hard into the railing, his arms stiff as they held him up. She imagined he was confused and unsure, and taking a deep breath, she moved behind him.

"Lord Chalcedony, you'll get soaked through," she said softly, putting a hand on the skin of his shoulder, his sleeve having slipped back slightly.

He started and then turned, his eyes an amazingly light blue at the moment.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, water dripping down his face.

"I couldn't sleep, just as you couldn't."

He gazed at her, watching her get soaked, quiet as he studied her.

"Vesper, you shouldn't have come here."

"I had to," she whispered, her lips trembling slightly and tears forming in her eyes. "I've been so terrible to you. I know you heard what Hunter said tonight, and I felt so terrible!"

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he smiled softly. "Hunter said it, not you, and you defended me admirably. Thank you."

"Nothing he said about you was true," Vesper said shakily, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You aren't a coward."

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Yes," she said, taking in a deep breath and then surprising him by throwing her arms around him. "Everything here is just so new to me, and there's so much I don't understand," she breathed into his wet shirt. "This world is so different from my own. I'm having trouble comprehending it all."

"I understand," he crooned, rubbing her back gently.

"But there is one thing I know for certain," she said, gazing up into his face, tears no longer streaming from her eyes.

"And that is?"

"I love you."

"So you've said," he smiled, wiping the tears away from her face, along with the rain.

They both turned their heads towards the ocean when they heard distant thunder rumbling across the expanse of sea and sky.

"It seems to be predicting our great battle tomorrow," Chalce said, water streaming down his face and chest.

"We'll be all right," Vesper said gently. "We'll be together, and we aren't a team easily shaken. And since we'll both have all our powers, we really have nothing to fear."

"We'll have all our powers?" Chalce asked, eyebrows narrowed as he gazed down into her face.

"I've learned," she said softly, "that this world needs the two of us together, as a team, as one unit and one body, to protect it. I can't do it on my own, nor do I want to. I need you. Not just to help me overcome Ryenth, but to let me love, and to love me. I truly love you, Lord Chalcedony."

A light appeared in her eyes, and without a second thought, she tightened her hold on him and then stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his. She was uncertain, having never really kissed anyone before, and she stumbled somewhat against him, but all of her deepest emotions were in that simple kiss. He knew, with her touch, that this was serious, that she meant every bit of what she said. She really wanted him to have her, and as she pulled back from him, a sensational tingling began in his body.

"I guess this means it worked," Vesper said uncomfortably, pulling back slightly from him, embarrassed at her actions as power flowed through her blood.

A dark intensity began to shine in the blue of Chalce's eyes, and he pulled her against him, letting his hands slip to her lower back as she threw her arms around his neck again.

"I made you a promise once, about making that first kiss worthwhile," he said hoarsely, his breath accelerating as she didn't pull away. "You gave a tiny worthless goblin your first kiss, and I won't let you regret that."

"I never regretted it!" she gasped, shivering as his hands moved up her back gently.

"I ask for so little. Just love me, and I will be your slave."

"Now you're quoting my father," she laughed lightly, her dark hair flicking raindrops at him as she tossed her head back.

"I learned from the best," he grinned and then brought his mouth crashing down against hers.

She had only dreamt of what it would be like, being kissed as intimately as this by the one she loved with her whole heart. But this, this just left all those imaginings far behind. She couldn't breathe as his mouth moved urgently against hers, deepening with every kiss, his hands coming between her shoulder blades and clinging her to him. Hunter had called this man a coward; he had accused him of not being passionate. That was surely the biggest lie of all.

Her whole body was in flames as he growled in the back of his throat, and she found herself clutching his damp strands of gold in her hands as she responded to his kisses, thrilling him to no end as she learned with each kiss. They were perfect for each other, and they both let out contented sighs when they drew back for air.

"We can't let Ryenth know about this," Vesper gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Let him know," Chalce smiled, pressing his nose against hers. "It'll make him quake. You're soaking wet, my love."

"So are you," Vesper laughed lightly.

"Come on."

He took her hand and led her inside, closing the balcony doors behind him to keep the rain out. Vesper then conjured a crystal and tossed it to him. He caught it, and instantly, he was dry and dressed in a white pirate shirt and comfortable brown leather breeches.

Vesper also dried instantly and was changed into a dark blue T-shirt and pajama pants.

"I miss my old clothes," she admitted sheepishly. "I guess I'd better get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"We do," he said, and then took her hand and drew her to him. "I know how we'll both be able to sleep."

"Oh?"

"There was once a goblin named Peekalo, who slept every night in a beautiful lady's arms, and she slept a whole lot better knowing he was there. With all the trouble Ryenth has been causing lately, I don't want you sleeping alone," Chalce said, and Vesper could hear from his voice that he wasn't trying anything but was completely sincere in his concerns. "I don't know what kind of nonsense he could try and pull tonight. You can sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"Chalce," Vesper said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My dad gave his approval, you know."

"Of what?"

"Of you. Of this. Of _us_."

"I would do nothing to make you uncomfortable," Chalce said, pulling away from her and grabbing a few blankets from off one of his chairs.

Vesper caught his hand and then scooted to the side more on the bed, making room for him.

"Every night you were there for me, protecting me," she said gently, just the faintest blush in her cheeks. "I wouldn't dream of you doing anything to offend me."

He sat down next to her as she lay down and closed her eyes tiredly.

"So innocent, so pure," he whispered, tracing his fingertips across her forehead and then resting his hand gently on the side of her face. "How could anyone try to harm you?"

She smiled, her eyes still closed, as he settled down next to her, pulling one of the blankets over their bodies as he did so. He shifted down in the sheets and then rested his head next to hers. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her eyelids with the greatest of care and then stealing a small kiss from her lips before he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. He smiled, with complete contentment, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself against him, her forehead burrowed comfortably in between his shoulder blades.

"I love you, Chalce," she whispered, drifting into sleep.

"And I love you, my queen."

Vesper didn't want to get up the next morning. She was far too comfortable cuddled up in her blankets, and she opened her eyes slowly to see Chalce standing at the balcony, dressed in a dark green shirt and brown breeches. He had knee high leather boots, and his hair was down, glittering gold in the sunlight. She could see just the slightest tips on the edges of his ears, and he looked like a character right out of some fantasy/fairy type movie. His figure was strong and muscular, every inch a powerful warrior, and his sword, in its sheath on his side, was glistening in the sunbeams.

It reminded her that today was the day they would set out for the Fairylands, and she tried not to be afraid as she sat up and got off the bed. She conjured a crystal, her pajamas immediately changing into jeans and a T-shirt. She moved to Chalce, going to his side and then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" she asked quietly, gazing out at the sun rising.

"We begin the journey," he nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "And we get there just as the sun is setting."

"We have to go across the ocean. What about the goblins? How will they get there?"

"Onyx will bring the two of us across first, and then he'll come back and get the others. He needs to bring us across the ocean, and then we'll walk to the Fairylands from there. Onyx is too big to fly in with. He'd give us away."

"I'm scared, Chalce," she whispered, interlacing her fingers through his.

"Don't be," he smiled, gazing down into her face lovingly. "You're a queen. We'll make it. But you are going to need different apparel," he said, pulling back to study her appearance. "May I?"

She nodded and stood back, letting him look at her T-shirt and jeans. She tossed him a crystal, and he took it, letting it roll around in his palm. He then lifted it to his face and blew on it gently, letting it float across to Vesper. It popped on her nose, and she laughed as glitter fell down from where the bubble popped.

"There. Much better," Chalce said, admiring his work.

She looked down to find herself clothed in a dark green dress, a brown leather trench coat draped over her shoulders and open. The collar of the coat was upturned, protecting her neck, and the dress was long and flowing, although thick, giving her room to move while still protecting her. Her sword was in a sheath at her side, and her long hair was pulled up with just a few strands draped around her face.

"I'll be able to fight in this?" Vesper asked with a grin.

"Your fight will have more to do with your powers than with hand combat. The sword battles will be in the hands of your people," Chalce bowed deeply. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Onyx is on his way up. There should be armor beneath your coat and clothes to protect you further. Do you feel more prepared now?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Let me help you," Chalce said, taking her chin gently in his hand and tilting her face up towards his. "I can calm you."

His eyes gazed deeply into hers, the blue almost merging with the violet. Vesper could feel an unmistakable peace flow through her blood, and she closed her eyes with a light sigh as Chalce finished working his magic, leaving her significantly calmer.

The good goblin put his gloved hands to her face and stroked her skin as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She moved her mouth in time with his, slowly and gently, relishing the feel of the man she loved. Her hands found his collar and held tightly as he deepened the kiss, pressing her against the railing of the balcony and resting his body against her.

"No reading my thoughts," he muttered against her lips, feeling her tugging at his deepest wishes.

"Why not?" she grinned mischievously, throwing her arms around his neck as she leaned back against the railing.

"Mmm… I think you'll find them somewhat…unkingly."

"So you're a king now?" she chuckled against his mouth, releasing her desire to see his thoughts, freeing him.

"Just a little more time, precious, and I'll let you see whatever thoughts I have that you want to see," Chalce smiled, pulling back only to rest his forehead against hers. "Onyx is coming."

A rush of cold air blew around the couple, and they turned to see Onyx appearing on the other side of the railing, wings flapping energetically.

"Good morning, Chalce, Vesper. Are we prepared for departure?" Onyx asked, watching his master grab a sack and sling it over his shoulder.

"All set," Chalce nodded and swung right over the railing, landing easily on Onyx's back.

The warrior offered his hand to Vesper and took a strong hold on her smaller hand as she stepped onto the railing and then leaped towards Onyx's back. Chalce pulled her the whole way, bringing her swinging up behind him. Her arms immediately wrapped around him, and she held on tightly as Onyx soared into the sky, above the looming rain clouds.

As Onyx flew, Vesper closed her eyes tightly and rested her head against Chalce's shoulder. His hands found hers, and he interlaced his fingers with her own, holding her against him.

"You all right?" he asked, turning his head slightly to speak to her.

"Mm hmm," she breathed, opening her eyes to look up into his. "We'll make it."

"Of course."

"If we can survive the weather," Onyx added. "We're in for a rather severe storm."

Lightning was flashing across the sky, and thunder rumbled overhead.

"I think Ryenth's waiting," the dragon said with concern as he dodged back and forth, avoiding dangerous wind gusts. "I don't think he wants the goblins coming with you."

"It doesn't matter what he wants," Vesper frowned. "He's not the ruler of the Underground. He likes to think he is."

"I'm going up," Onyx said, thrusting down with his wings and bringing them soaring above the storm. There were still some large clouds around them, with lightning flashing through the centers, but most of the storm was beneath, and the greatest difficulty Onyx had was avoiding the vicious wind gusts.

Vesper clung tightly to Chalce, closing her eyes and resting her face in the back of his shoulder. Her heart was beating wildly, and she could feel peace radiating from him, soaring through her, warming her. She took in a deep breath, drawing in his scent, and then let out a sigh of contentment.

"Chalce," she spoke presently. "Is it true you're the only person who can destroy Ryenth?"

"It's legend that one of noble blood would be the one to kill him," Chalce said easily. "I don't know who exactly that entails. That could mean you, for all we know."

"Oh," Vesper shuddered. "I may know how to use a sword, but I could never kill anyone."

"Of course not," Chalce said gently. "Nor would I expect you to. Hold on tightly. This is going to be a difficult landing."

Difficult indeed. Onyx spiraled out of the sky, moving about like an airplane in turbulence and finally landing on all four feet atop a great mountain.

"Here we are," he huffed, completely exhausted as he collapsed on the earth.

"There are the Fairylands," Chalce pointed across a field.

Vesper looked ahead and saw, atop another great mountain, a glowing city, beautiful and shining in the lightning.

"Onyx, I won't let you fly back home," Chalce said. "That journey was long and hard. The goblins will just have to stay back."

"But we can't take on the whole army of fairies alone!" Vesper exclaimed. "There are too many of them!"

"We'll have Onyx, and we just need to get into the castle and free Jareth and Sarah. It may be better that just the two of us go in," Chalce said calmly.

Vesper nodded and turned to Onyx.

"Thank you for everything, Onyx," she smiled, petting his nose. "I guess you can just wait here and rest for a little bit. Come find us when you're ready."

"Yes, my lady," Onyx nodded and then lay down with a long sigh.

"We have a day's journey. We'll make it to the castle by nightfall. Are you ready?" Chalce asked, taking Vesper's hand in his.

"I'll never be ready," she smiled, "but let's go."

They began to walk, struggling as the storm raged ahead, but pressing on nonetheless. As the two moved, Vesper felt a very heavy pressure on her heart. She couldn't understand it at first, but then she began to _feel_ more than hear hundreds of voices calling to her. There was one wish voiced over and over again in the melodic sound, and Vesper stopped and stood still for a moment, her eyes closed.

"Vesper?" Chalce asked, concerned.

"The goblins. They're all wishing," she whispered, lowering herself to her knees.

"For what?"

"Shh…" she said, and then put her hands to her head. Her eyes remained tightly shut, and her lips moved with silent words. She then stood up and smiled.

"Okay. We can go again."

"What just happened?" Chalce frowned.

"They all wanted to be turned back to their normal sizes so that they can fight with us. I think my powers worked. I think we may just have an army, Chalce."

He blinked several times and then gave a small smile.

"How would they get here?"

"I'm not sure yet, but maybe we'll have help. Let's go. I'm feeling much better now."

She smiled up at Chalce reassuringly and then they continued on.


	20. Royal Blood

**It's certainly been long enough since I last updated this one! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Royal Blood

Chalce and Vesper were in for quite the surprise when they snuck into the fairy city. Every fairy had been alerted to watch out for intruders, by order of King Ryenth, and every fairy was indeed doing just as they were told. There were thousands of them, all guarding the city walls, the alleys, the homes, and everywhere possible within the city, so it was impossible for Chalce and Vesper to sneak in unnoticed. As soon as they rushed through the entrance with a large group of the fantastical creatures, they were spotted by four guards who immediately grabbed hold of them and dragged them into an alley way.

Once the two were cornered, they prepared themselves for battle, Vesper immediately producing a twirling crystal and Chalce starting to probe into the enemies' minds, hoping to mess up their emotions. There was no need for any of that, however, for the captain of the guards, a tall fairy with long red hair and dark blue eyes, held up a hand for them to stop.

"We mean you no harm," he said quickly. "We were hoping you would come."

"What is it you want?" Vesper asked, the crystal still in her hand.

"To see to it that this kingdom once again comes under the rule of the Goblin King and Queen," the fairy sighed. "When Ryenth first overcame the goblin lands, many years ago, and transformed all of the residents of that place, the fairies were overjoyed and victorious. But ever since he has become king, matters have simply gone from bad to worse for us. He cares nothing for his people. His only concern is becoming more powerful than Jareth ever could be. We are willing to escort both of you, secretly, to the palace. Once there, however, we must leave you. The guards at the castle are fiercely loyal to Ryenth, and we cannot help you beyond that point."

"And why should we trust any of you?" Vesper asked.

"Because we can get you to the palace safely," the fairy answered. "And because we truly desire that Ryenth is removed from his position. He has no concerns whatsoever for his people. He takes our wives and daughters and does what he pleases with them, and we guards of the city cannot get past the palace guards to interfere. He has claimed our homes and property for his own, and we stand as less than mice to him in insignificance."

"Chalce, can you see any deceit?" Vesper whispered to her comrade.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "They're telling the truth."

"Should we go with them?"

"We will follow you," Chalce answered, standing up taller. "But rest assured, if you are deceiving us, between the queen and myself we have a great deal of power that we won't be hesitant to use against you."

"Understood," the leader spoke, and then he turned, gesturing with his hand as he did so. "Follow me."

"Wait," one of the guards spoke, pulling his cloak up and over his head. "She looks too much like _him_," he smiled, putting the cloak over Vesper. "Your majesty," he bowed, and then got into formation with the other guards.

Vesper took Chalce's hand as they followed the men towards the castle, and his power touched her, showing her exactly what he was seeing in the city. The guards had been right. All about them were children, younger and older, working hard in gardens and on houses. They weren't playing at all, and they certainly didn't look happy. There seemed to be plenty of families that were missing women, and the men were sad and solemn. Vesper wondered why they didn't join together and attack Ryenth themselves, but then she remembered the vision in the crystal she had seen, of Ryenth's assassins, and she understood. The king of the fairies kept his people in line with fear. They didn't dare go against him for fear of what more he could do to them. He had already taken so much that it seemed there wasn't much left to take, and what was left, the people guarded with terror.

As the guards, goblin, and queen got closer to the palace, the streets became deserted and quiet. Not so much as one cat scurried across the streets.

"This is where it gets difficult," the head guard whispered with a sigh. "In order to get you into the palace without being seen by the guards, we'll have to let you in through the dungeons."

"The dungeons?" Vesper exclaimed and then gasped when Chalce pulled her back into the alleyway. He clasped a hand over her mouth and held her tightly against him as a group of five men, dressed in red and black, moved silently past the alleyway, only a short distance from where they had just been standing.

"The grounds and floors of the palace are too heavily guarded for you to get through unmolested," the guard whispered. "The dungeons are the only way."

"How would you suggest we go about getting through there?" Chalce asked, releasing Vesper.

"Jareth and Sarah are undoubtedly in the highest tower," the guard said, pointing skywards to a dark spire looming over the rest of the castle and the city. "You'll have to show yourself at one time or another. You, Lord Chalcedony, look enough like a fairy that you could easily enough, with a bit of a disguise, go in with your face uncovered. Queen Vesper, however, can not be mistaken for anything but Jareth's daughter."

"I see what you're saying," Chalce nodded, resting a hand on Vesper's shoulder.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Time to put your acting to the test, my queen," Chalce whispered against her ear.

Minutes later, Vesper was stumbling against Chalce as he pushed her roughly towards the dungeon entrance, shoving her in different directions and making her trip and stumble. Her cloak covered her face well, making the act all the more convincing as she couldn't see to begin with.

"Get on there!" Chalce growled, his eyes darkened with the dirt smudged around them. "Move on with you!"

"No! Please!" Vesper cried, sobbing hysterically (though she never had been able to produce real tears for any of her acting performances). "I can't go to the king! He'll kill me!"

"Oh, I hardly doubt that," Chalce chuckled, wrapping his arms around her when they stopped before the dungeon guards, two of them, one on either side of the entranceway. "I have a prisoner for King Ryenth," Chalce spoke, his hand tight around Vesper's neck. "She's a spirited one. No doubt his majesty will be impressed."

"You have no right! Unhand me! Everyone knows what his majesty does to his prisoners! Please!" Vesper screamed again, falling at one of the guard's feet and clasping her hands towards him. "Don't send me to Ryenth!"

"He's been searching for her," Chalce sneered, kicking her in the side.

"Then he'll want her in good shape! Keep your manure covered boots off her and get her inside!" the guard snapped, shoving Vesper away.

Vesper whimpered as Chalce grabbed her arm and dragged her through the entranceway. There was a long, crowded hallway with two doors. The door to the right led down into the dungeons while the door on the left led up into the palace. Chalce took the door to the left, telling the awaiting guards that Ryenth wanted to see the prisoner immediately. Vesper began to kick and scream more, intensifying her act, and as she and Chalce made their way into the castle, he swept her up into his arms and held her tightly while she continue her charade, threatening her the whole time.

As soon as the captor and his prisoner were away from the guards, Chalce lowered Vesper to her feet and then led her towards a side door, cleverly painted to look almost exactly like the wall. It would have been unnoticeable, had they not known that it was there. Silently, they went through the doorway, making sure to close the door quietly behind them, and made their way up a long, abandoned staircase. There were no lights here, and Chalce and Vesper had heard that this was where the guards carried the bodies of those who had been killed by Ryenth. Rumor had it that the staircase was haunted, and while that certainly wasn't true, the place was rather dark and creepy.

"Did I hurt you at all?" Chalce asked quietly, taking Vesper's hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Not at all," she said, shaking her head. "This leads up to the tower?"

"Up to the guard station of the tower, yes," Chalce nodded. "We should come up right where the guards are, and we'll have to fight a little, but Jareth and Sarah should be right next to us, in one of the cells. I'm assuming that after we manage to beat off the guards we'll be able to get the king and queen out."

"We're hoping so, at least," Vesper said, holding up the bottom of her cloak as she struggled up the stairs.

"You don't need to be afraid," Chalce encouraged, helping her along.

"It's no fair that you can see my thoughts but I can't see yours," Vesper couldn't help but smile.

"It's your emotions that I'm reading. I can't read your thoughts," he chuckled.

"The exercise is good. At least our muscles will be stronger when we reach the top."

"What is bothering you, Vesper? I know it isn't just the fighting ahead that's troubling you. What is it?" Chalce coaxed quietly.

"What if my father doesn't want me? He may not know who I am, or he may not even care. He might just want my mother back, but he has no care for me," Vesper panted.

"He knew who you were the first time he saw you," Chalce said. "And just because he didn't know of you existence beforehand doesn't mean that he doesn't care. You are his daughter, and because of that fact alone, he is very proud of you. I know he is. Even as Peekalo I could figure that one out."

"I hope he is," Vesper whispered.

"We'll find out soon," Chalce said encouragingly. "He has no reason not to be proud of you, Vesper."

She smiled weakly and struggled to keep up with him.

There were six guards waiting in the room just outside of the door when Vesper and Chalce reached the top of the stairs. It had taken them a good twenty minutes just to get there, and they had to rest for five minutes just to catch their breaths. Both of them stood quietly on the stairs, watching the activity that was taking place in the next room. Two of the guards were playing cards, one of them was sleeping, and the other three were standing attentively, their eyes roaming everywhere, ensuring that Ryenth's prized possessions wouldn't be able to escape.

"Vesper, there is a shield on this room that won't let us use magic," Chalce whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. "This door isn't locked, but we won't be able to use any of your powers for the guard station or the prison cells surrounding it. Will you be able to fight?"

"Yes," she nodded, pushing herself off the wall she had been resting on.

"Are you ready?" Chalce asked, putting his hand to the door handle.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled understandingly and kissed her gently on the cheek before he flung the door open.

The guards were instantly on their feet, and they flung themselves at the imposters. The men had been well trained, and Vesper was nearly knocked off her feet by the first one who attacked her. He swung his sword with amazing speed and agility, and Vesper barely escaped from getting her shoulder slashed open. Her feet moved faster than her mind did, flinging her to one side and then the other, protecting her. All of her sword training proved its worth as she brought her weapon to bear against her attacker, and they engaged in an immense swordplay. Her antagonist was joined by one of his comrades, and together, they fought the young woman, moving ruthlessly and with fatal intentions.

Chalce had to fight with the remaining four. Apparently the guards hadn't thought a young woman to be much of a threat, but Chalce looked strong and powerful, and so they put their full force against him. Sadly for them, out of the two trespassers, Chalcedony was most certainly the better fighter, and he moved almost too quickly for the guards. His arms were strong, flinging his sword from side to side and catching the men where they least expected it. It had been far too long since Chalce had engaged in a swordfight, and he found that he had almost missed it as his adrenaline rushed through him and his strength intensified. While he fought, he was searching for the captain of the guards, and he found him easily enough. The goblin managed to free himself from the other three fighters, having rendered them useless for the moment, and he slammed the captain against one of the stone walls, pinning him there tightly by his shirt collar.

"Where is Ryenth?" Chalce demanded, shouting at the infuriated man.

"Was he expecting you?" the man asked cockily.

"I certainly hope so," Chalce growled, tightening his hold on the man's neck.

"He's in the throne room. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, Lord Chalcedony. And just in the case that you might like to know, I don't have the keys to Jareth's cell. King Ryenth only trusted himself to keep those."

"So he has a brain after all," Chalce mused and then flung the captain across the room, watching as he hit the opposite wall and crashed limply to the ground. The goblin then moved to Vesper's two attackers and pulled them away from her, knocking them both senseless to join their brethren in a limp pile on the floor.

"Mom?" Vesper called, running to the only three cell doors and banging on them with all of her strength. "Mom, are you in there?"

"Vesper?" Sarah's voice called from behind the center door. "Is that you?"

"Are you all right?" Vesper cried, all the emotions of the past few weeks finally coming together in a rush.

She had missed her mom. She had almost thought, at several different points in time, that she wouldn't see her again, and now her beautiful voice was calling to her, calling her by name, and it was almost too much for Vesper to handle. Tears trickled down the young queen's cheeks, and she leaned against Sarah's door, trying to fight back her sobs.

"Vesper, Sweetheart, it's all right," Sarah's comforting voice spoke to her. "It's all right, Honey."

"I was so scared, Mom! I was so worried about you!" Vesper whispered.

"Vesper, we need to get them out," Chalce said, pulling her softly away from the door. "Any ideas how we can get you out of this cell, your majesty?" he asked.

"Unlock the cell next to us," Jareth's voice answered. "The captain has the key for that door around his neck. You'll find some very able-bodied helpers in there."

Chalce immediately went to the unconscious guard and pulled the keys out from beneath the man's shirt. He then quickly unlocked the other cell door, and as soon as it was opened, some very familiar characters bounded out of it.

Vesper found herself sitting on the floor with a squirming white sheepdog in her arms, licking her face nonstop.

"Ambrosias!" she exclaimed happily. "It's you! It's really you!"

"My lady, what art thou doing on such a filthy floor?" Sir Didymus asked, his eyes going to Ambrosias. "And for goodness' sake, Ambrosias, get thee off the fair lady!"

"Sir Didymus?" Vesper asked, her eyes wide as she saw the character that she had always acted as in plays.

"Get Sawah out," Ludo mumbled as he stepped out of the cell.

"It certainly took you long enough to get here. It can't be! Lord Chalcedony?" Hoggle exclaimed, following Ludo out and looking at the tall goblin before him.

"One and the same, Hoggle," Chalce bowed with a smile. "And yes, Ludo, we do need to get Sarah out. Would you gentlemen be willing to help me knock the door down?"

Ludo nodded happily and moved to Sarah's cell door.

"Stand back, my lady," Sir Didymus said, swinging up onto Ambrosias' back and aiming him towards the door.

"Stand back, your majesties," Chalce called, and then he, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosias, and Ludo flung themselves against the heavy wooden door. To their surprise, it actually fell inwards like it was supposed to, and Sarah came flying out of the cell. She threw her arms around Vesper and held her tightly, both mother and daughter crying tears of relief.

Vesper buried her face in her mother's shoulder and let the tears fall. She spent nearly three minutes like that before she looked past Sarah's shoulder to see a tall shadow standing in the doorway of the cell. Instantly, the young woman's tears ceased, and she pulled back from Sarah. She stood up taller and composed herself as she watched Jareth step out of the shadows.

His eyes were dark as he looked from Vesper to Sarah, seeing the alikeness of the mother and daughter. There could be no denying that Vesper was Sarah's daughter, and as such, that made her his daughter as well. He wasn't sure how to approach that sensitive subject, and so he stood quietly, waiting for Vesper to make the next move.

Vesper saw Sarah look back at Jareth with nothing short of admiration in her eyes. She could see the love that bound the human and the goblin together, and she understood that the same love she saw there had brought her into existence. Jareth adored Sarah with all his heart, and she returned the feelings. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore. As Sarah had said, everything would indeed be all right. But how to go about approaching one's father when she had never known he had such a place in her life?

Vesper walked towards Jareth, her head held high and her eyes on the king. She then knelt before him and spoke, nothing short of regality in her voice.

"Sire, I pray that I have done nothing but honor you greatly in everything I have done from the moment of my arrival in your world up until now. May you find me to be a loyal and willing servant."

"A servant?" Jareth hissed, and Vesper looked up into his eyes, suddenly afraid. "You, child, are no servant," Jareth spoke, his voice deep and firm. "You are the queen of this entire Underground, and therefore, it is I who wish to serve you and your king to the fullest of my capabilities."

Vesper opened her mouth to protest, but she wasn't given a chance to speak. Jareth took her hands and pulled her to her feet before cupping her chin in his left hand. He looked deep into her eyes, and all she could see reflecting back at her was pride…pride and a deep love.

"Had I known that you had been created from the joining of your mother and I, Lady Vesper, rest assured that I would have come for you sooner. However, my faithful servant kept that information safe from me, as I charged him to, and I could not be prouder to claim you as my daughter," Jareth said quietly.

Vesper choked back a sob and then flung her arms around the Goblin King's neck, letting her tears dampen his shirt and soak into his skin. Her father did his best to wipe away each tear, and his fingers found the long brunette tresses of his daughter's hair. He stroked her hair gently and caressed her back, holding her close and comforting her without words. Oh, if only he had known! If only he hadn't neglected his own child for so long! And such a beauty she was! Such a brave and exquisite beauty!

"Sire," Chalce spoke quietly, seeing the guards beginning to stir. "I do believe we should leave. The guards will be conscious within minutes, and they'll call the whole castle down on us."

"I believe you to be right," Jareth said, pulling back slightly from Vesper. "What are your plans of action?"

Vesper straightened up and looked into his eyes, her expression serious again.

"I believe," she spoke firmly, "that we should go find Ryenth. He has done enough damage to his kingdom as well as ours, and he must be stopped."

"There is a certain prophecy that has a need to be fulfilled," Sarah nodded, wrapping her hands around Jareth's arm.

"And that prophecy is to be fulfilled by the king of the Labyrinth," Sir Didymus piped up.

"Your majesty," Hoggle bowed before Jareth.

"No, I do believe you have the wrong king, Higgle," Jareth smirked, and Sarah's eyes looked worriedly to his face.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "Oh dear, Jareth! Didn't Hunter get the crown?"

"I'm afraid not, your majesty," Chalce said, smiling at Vesper as she moved to his side. "Your daughter saw it fit to claim me as her king."

"And a finer king the Labyrinth could never have," Jareth smiled, winking at Sarah and kissing her forehead. "It will all be explained later," he whispered to her. "Let us move towards Ryenth, then," he spoke a bit louder. "I agree with Queen Vesper. Ryenth's reign of terror is fast coming to an end, and we shall be the ones to finish it."


	21. Transformations

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've last written! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty: Transformations**

It was dark, so dark, that Vesper could nearly feel the shadows creeping up around her body, trying to consume her. Upon having left the prison area, Vesper, her family, and the friends from Sarah's adventure long ago, had found themselves in a corridor made of black glass walls. Beyond the glass, though they could barely see it, were the fairy lands, above which loomed menacing storm clouds, just waiting for the opportune moment to unleash their fury. The whole scene was a very loud declaration that Ryenth knew they had escaped and was sending a mysterious force to stop them.

Thunder shook the corridor, and the wind whistled eerily outside the glass room. Chalce tightened his hold on Vesper's hand and came to a stop when he heard footsteps moving towards them. He and Vesper both drew their swords and waited as the footsteps stopped and the shadows shifted slightly. What they revealed was Hunter, standing tall and poised with a gleaming red sword in his hand, and five cloaked figures standing behind him. Vesper knew who those other figures were. They were the men from her vision, the ones that tortured Jareth and Sarah.

"Fancy meeting you here," Hunter bowed, his long hair sweeping across his face as he did so.

"We're here to end this," Chalce said firmly, and Hunter threw back his head and laughed.

"And why do you think I'm here?" he smirked. "To have a friendly conversation? I say, let's up the stakes a little, hmm? Jareth, you should know all about that," he mocked. He then thrust his arms out to the sides, and the glass on both sides of the corridor shattered and blew in, slamming against the group from the Labyrinth.

Jareth shielded Sarah with his body as they dropped to the floor, and Chalce and Vesper stood firm, shielding their faces with their arms. The glass itself wasn't the worst part of the ordeal because the wind was a horrific nightmare. It was so powerful that it threatened to blow everyone off the corridor floor. Vesper grabbed one of Chalce's arms, holding to him as he stood securely, and she used her free hand to grab Ambrosias's tail before he and his rider fell over the edge of the corridor and plummeted for well over one hundred feet.

The wind and glass didn't affect Hunter at all, and he turned his head slightly, acknowledging the men that were behind him.

"You will kill Jareth and his queen. Ryenth has no desire for us to spare their lives. Chalce will be kept alive, as well Vesper.

"And what of the others?" a cloaked figure hissed, his voice eerie and wicked.

Hunter looked forward again to stare at Sir Didymus, Hoggle, Ambrosias, and Ludo.

"I will simply turn them back to their original states," he smiled evilly, and a black crystal appeared in his hand. Before he could throw it towards the innocent creatures, Vesper let go of her hold on Chalce and Ambrosias and sprang towards the fairy.

"You will do them no harm," she said firmly, grabbing Hunter's wrist and holding it tightly. "Neither them nor my parents. We're here to see Ryenth, not to do battle with you."

"I come at Ryenth's orders," Hunter said smoothly. "And he wants everyone destroyed save you and Chalce, and for Lord Chalcedony, it's only a matter of time before he's dead. Ryenth simply wishes him to be tortured a bit. Now then, get out of my way."

He flung Vesper to the side and tossed the crystal towards the Labyrinth creatures.

Sarah made a dash to grab the crystal, to protect her friends, but Jareth lunged at her and caught her, holding her in a steel grip as the crystal crashed into pieces at the feet of Ambrosias. A foul, black smoke encircled the group of creatures, and Sarah started crying, clinging to her husband, as the smoke dissolved. All that remained of them were four very familiar stuffed animals, ones that Sarah had kept in her room as a child and had given to Vesper, and a sheepdog puppy. The puppy whimpered and jumped into Sarah's arms, and her eyes flashed at Hunter.

"You monster!" she cried, holding Ambrosias close.

Hunter waved his hand in response, and the shady creatures behind him moved towards Jareth and Sarah. One of them scooped up the stuffed animals and promptly threw them over the edge of the corridor, making both Vesper and Sarah scream in terror. Vesper let her terror propel her, and she jumped at Hunter, drawing her sword and slashing him hard across the face with it.

Deep red blood trickled from the large gash in Hunter's cheek, and with an animal like cry, he grabbed Vesper and pulled her to him, murder in his eyes.

"This isn't some childish play, princess! Once you engage, there is no turning back!" Hunter snarled into her face.

She struggled in his grip and turned her head when Chalce charged, sword held ready in his hands. Hunter released Vesper, drawing his own sword and a small dagger. He then raised the weapons, holding them professionally, as Vesper and Chalce both crashed into him at the same time, the sound of steel on steel resounding in everyone's ears.

Hunter moved his body in a curved fashion, much like a serpent, and escaped from Vesper's lock on him, giving him a chance to shove Chalce backwards.

"You," the evil fairy smiled, "will be far too easy to overcome. I seem to recall an old wound, right about here…"

He lowered his sword just long enough to slam his body into Chalce's left side, making a successful attempt to force his elbow and arm into the left side of Chalce's chest. The goblin cried out in pain and stumbled back, hands clasped to his chest.

"Foul play!" Jareth shouted even as Vesper gasped and caught Chalce before he could fall.

"I prefer a more noteworthy adversary," Hunter hissed, moving towards Jareth and Sarah even as his men surrounded them.

Jareth had procured swords for himself and Sarah, having taken them from the fallen prison guards, and he wielded his sword and attacked Hunter before the enemy was prepared for it. The confrontation nearly sent Hunter over the edge of the floor, but he was well-trained and swift and saved himself from a deadly fall. He rebounded, charging Jareth with a great deal of strength, and their swords met with such force that it sent jolts of fire through both men's arms.

Sarah devoted all of her attention to the shadowlike creatures that surrounded her, Jareth, and Ryenth. She hadn't done any sword fighting in quite some time, but instincts helped her defend herself, and she was utterly revolted when her sword slashed through one of the bodies, but the creature didn't die.

"They aren't physical beings," Chalce explained as he and Vesper moved to Sarah's side. He was in very obvious pain, but he fought his best against the shadows, protecting Sarah and Vesper. "They're spirits of some sort, and they come from crystal orbs. We won't be able to stop them unless we find the orbs and destroy them. And if you run your sword through one, the creature becomes two. They only multiply when you wound them."

"Great Scot! Where are the orbs?" Sarah gasped, dropping low as a sword slashed right where her head would have been.

"If Ryenth is any sort of warrior, he'll have the orbs with him, wherever he is. There won't be any stopping these creatures until we find Ryenth and put an end to him," Chalce breathed rapidly, spinning and blocking a thrust aimed at Vesper.

"What should we do, then?" Vesper asked, standing back to back with him so they could keep the shadows at bay.

"Jareth and I can stay back and distract these creatures while you and Chalce go find Ryenth," Sarah panted, looking over her shoulder to see Jareth producing a crystal and throwing it at Hunter. "If these things are spirits of some sort, then nothing we can do will stop them right now. We can only distract them. The only being that we need stopped is Hunter. If we can get rid of him, then Jareth and I will be all right fighting the shadows."

At that moment, Hunter threw a heavy punch at Jareth's face, throwing the man off balance. The fairy took that opportunity to charge Vesper and Chalce, and Vesper pulled Chalce back, noting the blood that was steadily seeping through his shirt.

"You need to save what little energy you have left," she said softly. "I'll take care of Hunter. I need you to be with me when we face Ryenth."

She moved away from the shadows and met Hunter's charge, running at him just as he ran at her. She dropped low beneath his upraised hand and then swung up, catching him beneath his arm with her sword. She could hear the blade slicing through fabric and winced when scarlet began seeping through Hunter's sleeve, but now wasn't the time to be queasy about blood. With every passing minute, more and more of the shadows were multiplying, and while Sarah had volunteered to stay back with Jareth and fight, even with their power, they wouldn't be able to hold up much longer against the spirit beings. There was no time to spare in any of this, and Vesper kept that in mind as she spun behind Hunter and slashed out with her sword. He caught that blow and used his dagger to rip the fabric of her upper arm, cutting into her skin as well. She cried out but didn't let the pain deter her. Instead, she spun again, coming to a stand directly in front of Hunter without so much as an inch between their bodies. In that position, he was unable to swing at her and he had to come to a complete stop.

"You wanted power, Hunter," Vesper hissed up into his face, her face centimeters from his. "You thought that if you could steal my kiss, you would steal my power. You thought you could harm me into making you a king of the Labyrinth, and for that, you were gravely mistaken. Now tell me," she growled, holding the back of his neck tightly with her right hand. "Where is Ryenth? The guards said he was in the throne room, but why would he be there? He'd be completely closed in."

"You're far more clever than I ever gave you credit for," Hunter smirked, drawing his dagger and holding it against the side of her neck. "But such answers require a little more than just a question to find out. It comes with a price."

"A kiss won't give you what you want. I've already given that kiss to Lord Chalcedony," Vesper spoke, feeling Ryenth's wish before he voiced it.

"That was in the Labyrinth," he smiled cruelly. "This is a different world. Powers work differently here."

"I do have other ways of finding answers," Vesper said quietly. "And I'd much rather not have to use those ways."

"Try me," Hunter challenged, lowering his face towards hers.

He never had a chance to touch her. Vesper drew a dagger from her side and plunged it into Hunter's stomach, making him inhale sharply and stumble back. She grabbed him by the collar before he could fall off the roof and pulled her towards him. He could see pain in her eyes from what she had just done, but there was no going back now. She wasn't dealing with a man who cared for honor and respect. She was dealing with Ryenth's brother, a man who had tried to harm her many times and who had no cares for morals or good values. The only way to make anything clear to him was if his life was at stake, and at this moment, it certainly was.

"Bring us to Ryenth, Hunter, and I'll close up that wound before it kills you," Vesper said, sucking in a deep breath as he stumbled against her, his blood soaking through her clothing. "I don't want you dead, but it's time to end all of this."

"I thought you were innocent and…and sympathetic," Hunter gagged, blood trickling from his mouth.

"I am, which is why I'm telling you how to save yourself. Where is he?" Vesper asked, holding him up as he struggled to remain on his feet.

"Walk and I'll guide you," Hunter wheezed.

"Call off the shadows, Hunter."

"I can't. Ryenth is in control of those," Hunter struggled to speak. "Go to the end of the roof."

Vesper started walking, and Chalce moved alongside her. He offered to take Hunter, but Vesper shook her head, wincing every time she heard Hunter's sharp intake of breath.

"There's…a…back way," he choked, directing them through another hall and up a winding set of stairs. "He's…on…the top roof. I'll tell you…how to…get up behind him."

"You're certainly going out of your way to help us," Chalce commented, struggling himself as they walked up the stairs.

"I hate him," Hunter managed to growl. "Save me…as you've promised…and I'll explain."

Chalce pushed the door open at the top of the staircase, and he, Vesper, and Hunter found themselves on an open roof. It was as large as an Olympic swimming pool and it looked down at the whole of the Fairylands. Great mountains could be seen in the distance, and blue lightning illuminated the sky. Thunder roared like an angry bull, and rain began to fall, pelting down on the three new arrivals to the roof.

There were five black orbs rolling in place about ten feet away from where they stood, and Vesper looked inquisitively at Chalce.

"How do we destroy orbs?" she whispered.

"They're made of glass. Step on them," Hunter chuckled despite his pain.

Vesper brought the wounded fairy to one of the stone railings and then leaned him up against it. She then moved to Chalce's side and put her hand on his arm. Together, they walked towards the orbs, looking about in all directions for any signs of trouble.

There was no one here. The roof was completely flat, giving them a perfect view of everything on it, and no one could be seen. Chalce closed his eyes, concentrating on the air around him, using all of his special senses to see if anyone else was on the roof. He knew Ryenth had powers, much like Jareth, and here, in his own world, they may have been just as strong as the Goblin King's. Jareth had been able to make himself invisible before, using only his voice to frighten Hoggle once upon a time, and Chalce was pretty certain that Ryenth could do the same thing. He listened to the air, the thunder roaring loudly in his ears as he enhanced his senses, and then used his vision, trying to see everything as it was. Ryenth was simply not to be found on the roof.

Vesper looked confused, and she stepped towards the orbs, wondering why Ryenth would have left them unguarded. They were by one of the railings, and she was three feet away from them when Chalce called out, his voice harsh and urgent.

"No! Vesper, step back from the railing!"

She didn't question him, but turned and began walking back towards him. She didn't see a figure swing up from the other side of the railing, landing on the roof, but she did hear footsteps running after her, and she was unable to reach Chalce before a cold hand grabbed the back of her neck and spun her around. Her eyes met the steely, dark eyes of King Ryenth of the fairies.

His hair had been cut from last time she had seen it, not long at all now, and while that seemed like such a trifle thing, it made Ryenth look far more intimidating and broad. He didn't have his usual lace, but was dressed in a black silk shirt, black breeches and black boots. His eyes were nearly glowing into Vesper's, and for several seconds, she found herself frozen in that position.

"Did you want one of these?" he asked, rising his free hand slightly. One of the orbs flew up from the ground and landed in his palm, rotating near Vesper's head. She turned her head to look at it, catching his significantly pointed ears as she did so, and then raised one of her hands to try and get it.

"I don't think so," Ryenth chuckled. "Look inside, darling princess. What do you see?"

Vesper looked into the crystal and saw Jareth and Sarah on the ground, holding each other tightly as a whole army of the shadows encircled them.

"How did they grow so quickly?" Vesper gasped.

"They're shadows. They can do whatever they want."

"It's not my parents you want, Ryenth. It's I you want. I'm the one who has power over the Labyrinth right now," Vesper said quickly. "And my kiss has already been given away, so you can't have it. It's too late for now."

"Vesper, Vesper," Ryenth chuckled. "I don't want your kiss. I've come to a far simpler conclusion about the whole matter. If I just kill off you and your parents, I won't need any sort of affection from you. I'll also have to kill him off," he said, pointing to Chalce. "You have no idea how much trouble that miserable goblin has given me."

"You won't be killing anyone, Ryenth. Your reign is at an end," Chalce said, drawing his sword and moving towards Ryenth. "Now destroy those crystals and let Vesper loose. I can smell your fear from across this roof. I know you're terrorized by me, and I can very easily play on that."

"Indeed, I once was terrorized of you, Lord Chalcedony, but after having delivered such a fine blow, I don't believe there's much left to fear. Besides, you forget that you're in my world now, and since you are in my domain, I can render you as helpless as I would like you to be. I'll start by taking away that infernal power of yours."

He tossed the crystal at Chalce, and the goblin lord dodged to the side, avoiding the glass entirely and listening as it shattered. One down, four to go.

"Miserable throw," Hunter coughed from his corner.

"Do try again," Chalce encouraged.

Ryenth growled and drew a dagger out of his shirt. He held it to Vesper's neck and glared angrily at Chalcedony.

"I don't need pathetic crystals to take care of what I need," he snarled, continuing to stare at Chalce. "You're so good at seeing through people and changing their emotions, goblin. Let's see what you can do when you're in your true form."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Vesper cried, but Chalce started transforming in front of her. Within seconds, there stood Peekalo, blinking and looking up at her. His chest was still bleeding, and Vesper shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "Why is he bleeding?"

"Because he was bleeding the last time you saw him," Ryenth smiled. "He was bleeding and nearly dead the last time you set eyes on Peekalo. He was also bleeding and nearly dead the last time I saw him as Chalcedony. There is no more turning back for him. He'll slowly bleed to death, and he'll have you and your miserable father to thank for it. Now then, I do believe I've had enough trouble from you. Time's up, queen. Care for a kiss before you go?"

"I'd rather kiss Peekalo."

Ryenth laughed and embedded the knife more deeply into his skin.

"Farewell, princess," he breathed against her ear.

He didn't see the angry sparkle glittering in Vesper's eyes.


	22. A Story Retold

**Since it took me a long time to get the last chapter up, I figured I'd go ahead and put this one up now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Story Retold**

Ryenth was amazed that the woman in his grip didn't fight, and it caused him to pause for a moment, making her bleed but not yet killing her.

"You are nothing more than a murderous wretch," she spoke through clenched teeth. "You cannot have your way, and so, like a baby, you ruin the lives of others as a means to try and get what you want. The Goblin City does not belong to you, and neither do the Fairylands. There is one ruler over the entire Labyrinth, and that ruler would be found in my family. Whether that ruler is myself, Chalcedony, Jareth, or my mother, I don't really know. I do know this, however. You cannot be permitted to harm others because of your own selfish wants. That was the Goblin King's mistake in the story. He was selfish and rude…" She turned around in Ryenth's arms, blood trickling down her neck, to look the fairy straight in the eyes, "and because of that, he turned Sarah away and never even knew he had a daughter until now. You will not continue this wickedness."

"Trying to play the part of a queen, are you?" Ryenth sneered, an eerie glow in his eyes. "You do not intimidate me, Vesper. Those are brave words, but they are of no consequence to me."

Vesper's eyes flashed angrily, and she held out one hand, trying to conjure up a crystal. Ryenth laughed, shaking his head.

"I've entirely cut off your power, Vesper," he chuckled, clearly amused. "And neither of your parents will have any power either, should they choose to join us."

"Now that's just…"

"Not fair, I know," he nodded. "You're so much like your mother."

"All right. There's got to be more of a reason for you doing this than that you want more power," Vesper sighed, trying to take up some time in order to think of a good escape tactic.

"I'm not a monologue type villain, Vesper, so you'll have to do better than that."

"You don't really want to kill me. I know that. There's far more to this than what you're saying. So what do you want? You seem to have some sort of bitterness towards Jareth, and I'm sure you'd rather do something to him besides kill him or his children. Public humiliation, maybe? Or maybe make him do community service?"

"Where do you come up with such things?" Ryenth scowled.

"Television," Vesper shrugged. "I think I know what your problem is. I know why you hate him."

"And why on earth is that?"

"Because you're related. You and Hunter are his cousins. You're jealous that Jareth got all of the attention and all of the power when you were younger, and you want your revenge. What better ways to get revenge on him than to take over his kingdom, shatter his family, and lower him to nothing but a servant?"

He flinched. Ryenth, King of the Fairies, actually flinched, and Vesper gasped.

"Oh my goodness! I got it right, didn't I?"

"Close enough," Hunter grunted, slipping to the floor.

"Close enough? Goodness gracious, I see it now!" Vesper exclaimed, her hand going gently to Ryenth's face. "You aren't cousins! You're _brothers_! But how? How did that happen?"

"The death of one mother and the rise of another," Ryenth growled. "Jareth's mother died, his father took on a new queen, and the woman had twins. She was fairy, and fairies were loathed and despised within the High Court. She was thrust away with her children, banished to the lands she had come from. Jareth never knew he had brothers, nor could he ever have cared. Fairies were despised by all goblins and Fae, and so I have fought to become a greater entity and I seek revenge on the whole of the Labyrinth, not just its wretched king."

"What if I could fix things? What if I could go to the High Court and change their minds about you?"

"It's no use. They were a group of stubborn beings who hated fairies, and they no longer exist, for I have already killed them all off. And while I may not necessarily desire to kill Jareth, I have no use whatsoever for you. You've been naught but a pain to me," Ryenth hissed, pulling her close again. "And I intend to at least shatter Jareth's heart before I do him any physical harm. You're his pride and joy. What better way to hurt him than to kill you?"

"You'd kill your own niece?"

"Just watch," Ryenth said, bringing his dagger slicing through the air across Vesper's throat.

Using purely instincts, she caught the blade in her hand, protecting her neck, and watched as it sliced through her flesh. She nearly screamed in pain, but she used the shock and adrenaline to send her body into motion, and she kicked Ryenth hard between the legs, sending him stepping back, surprised that a woman would do such a revolting thing. In his world, such actions were unheard of from a woman, and yet here a princess had just completely humiliated him.

"Men!" Ryenth called as Vesper lunged forward, swinging her fist at his face and missing him as he drew back. "Come to the aid of your king!"

Fairies began to rush through the entrance to the roof, but Vesper didn't look at them. She paid them no mind. The enemy was the man in front of her, quickly recovering from her blow and approaching her with nothing less than murder in his eyes. He was the main threat, the creature that had so tormented others because he was so tormented himself. What worse way to live than to be shunned by one's father, thrown away to a city that was of little concern to anyone, and then humiliated constantly by goblins and their king as a reminder of all that? This was a blood relative, fighting his young niece with every ounce of his strength, and all he needed, Vesper knew, was a chance to stop and think, to let his anger and hurt simmer down somehow. The only conclusion she could come up with, to make him do that, was to make him lose his power. But she didn't know how.

Ryenth grabbed Vesper's wrist and twisted it harshly, spraining it and making her yelp in agony. His hand slashed across her face, sending nail marks ripping through her cheek, and he kicked her hard in the stomach, making her double over and fall momentarily to her knees. She glanced back to see Peekalo being chased into a corner by a group of fairies. Hunter was unconscious and bleeding to death alongside the small goblin. Vesper was outnumbered by an uncountable amount of people, and she could think of no way to stop any of it.

With a great stealth in his stride, Ryenth strode towards Vesper and yanked her head back by her hair, exposing her throat. She cried to him, trying to break through his barrier of anger, as he moved his knife to finish her off. The blade had just touched her neck when there was an immense quake that ripped through the roof, nearly cutting it in half. Ryenth stumbled, struggling to stay to his feet while he still held Vesper's hair, and he turned his head to see a most amazing sight there, at the other end of the huge roof.

A dragon stood, claws firmly planted on the ground, head held up so high that it almost looked to touch the clouds. The creature's eyes were burning with hunger as it eyed the enemy fairies, and smoke billowed out of its blue-scaled nose.

"Onyx," Vesper whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as the amazing creature lowered its head slightly. It opened its enormous mouth, revealing rows of immense, razor sharp teeth, and then it pulled its head up again to the sky and roared. The sound shook the ground even as Onyx's tail swept across the roof, slamming into several fairies and knocking them flat to the ground.

Jareth and Sarah slid off the dragon's back and ran towards Vesper, but Ryenth held up his hand for them to stop, and the parents slid to a weak halt when they saw the knife at their daughter's neck.

"Don't harm her, Ryenth. You don't want her," Jareth spoke, aggravated when he found he couldn't do any magic whatsoever.

"No, I want you to feel pain and anger, just as I have, Jareth," Ryenth smiled cruelly, jerking Vesper's head further back even as her hands found his wrist and held on. "And if killing your child is the way to do it, then so be it."

"Vesper," Sarah cried, struggling against Jareth as he held her tightly.

"How can we save her?" Jareth asked. "What can I do to make you stop this madness?"

"There is nothing you can do," Ryenth smirked as his men attempted to surround the royal parents, but Onyx swept them away. "You have no magic, and even if you offered me your kingdom, it's not something you can just give away."

"Then what is the point?" Jareth asked.

"The point is to hurt you, just as you and your father have hurt me," Ryenth growled.

"Vesper," Sarah spoke quietly, wincing when she heard one of the fairies screaming as he fell from the rooftop by way of Onyx's claws, "you are the only one who can stop this. This is your story. I've had mine, now this is yours. You have to do this alone. Think of the story."

"_The Labyrinth_," Vesper whispered, her eyes going to Ryenth's. "The story about the Goblin King and how he loved the girl and gave her certain powers. And then one day she wished away her little brother and had to save him…"

Toby and Teegan appeared alongside Jareth and Sarah, and Onyx stopped his onslaught on the fairies. Everyone suddenly seemed frozen, listening as Vesper spoke, a strange energy filling the air with every word.

"It took her thirteen hours to find him, and when she did, the Goblin King was loathe to let him go," Vesper said, slowly getting to her feet, even as Ryenth's hand clenched more tightly in her hair. The knife seemed frozen in his hand, and his eyes had darkened even as his skin paled considerably.

"He wanted to keep the girl with him, forever and ever, but he couldn't. She and the child returned to her world, and he to his."

"Now is not story time, you whelp!" Ryenth hissed, shaking her head, but she grabbed hold of his dagger hilt and held it firmly in her bleeding hand as she continued to speak, blood trickling from her face where he had slashed her.

"And then one day, the girl called for him again. She needed him, and he came. In those few short minutes, they were married, and Sarah conceived. All of this happened because she had the strength to stand against the Goblin King and do what was right. All it took were a few simple words, and she freed herself from the Labyrinth until it and its king were truly ready to accept her," Vesper said, stepping forward and making Ryenth step back.

"No," he whispered, pulling his hand out of her hair. "Don't…"

"Through dangers untold," Vesper spoke, standing up taller and moving with the elegance and power of a queen, "and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back what rightfully belongs to me." Her eyes flitted to her parents, holding each other, to Toby, Teegan, and Onyx, who watched with wide eyes. They looked over Hunter, who was now unconscious and breathing shallowly. And finally, those unique eyes laid rest on Peekalo, nearly dead now, a little ball of fur and blood. Chalce had done everything for her, he belonged to her, and she _would _fight for him to become hers and the king of the Labyrinth.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!" her voice heightened in volume even as Ryenth stumbled back, holding out his hands imploringly, all color gone from his skin.

"No! Stop!" he exclaimed, standing up straight again in an attempt to look more brave than what he was actually feeling. "Look what I offer you," he said, sweeping his hands as he gestured to the Fairylands. "Your dreams are all here. Let me rule you, let me have some minute bit of power of you, and you can have everything. I'll give you my kingdom freely, just don't do this!"

"You…"

"Don't strip me of my power! It's all I have!"

"Have…"

"Shut up!" Ryenth cried, putting his hands to his ears.

"No…"

The desperate fairy ran towards the woman before him, dagger ready to strike, poised to kill, when the last words slipped from the queen's lips.

"Power over me."

The dagger dropped from Ryenth's hand, and he fell to his knees before Vesper, a miserable man with no power. The fairies surrounding him poofed back into their normal size, small creatures who were really much happier in that form, save for Teegan, who kept herself in her human size. The clouds above parted, revealing a beautiful night sky, and cheers could be heard coming from the streets. There was also one call that made Sarah cry out for joy, followed by several other voices, all sounding very confused.

"Sawah!"

"My lady, where art thou?"

"Where did that Jareth take ya this time?"

"Jareth! Jareth, they're alive!" Sarah cried, throwing her arms around her husband and jumping up and down for joy. "They're alive!"

Vesper knelt down in front of Ryenth and put her hands on his shoulders, heedless of the celebrating going on around her.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Ryenth," she whispered to him. "But no one should have to deal with the bitterness you harbor. Forgive Jareth. He didn't mean to harm you."

She then moved to Hunter, placed a hand on his head, and watched as his wound closed and he roused himself, sitting up and blinking uncertainly.

As soon as she knew Hunter was alive and well, Vesper turned to Peekalo. He hadn't turned back into Chalcedony, and horror ripped through Vesper's body. She collapsed next to him, her hands moving frantically to his throat and chest, searching for a pulse or a heartbeat. If there was one, her shaking hands wouldn't let her find it, and she panicked.

"Father! Why won't he turn back? He can't be dead!"

And then she heard it. There was a great clock that seemed suddenly to have appeared on the roof, and both hands were pointing to the number 13 that was there. Vesper stood to her feet, confused and uncertain, and she gasped when the roof started to fall into pieces. Everyone disappeared from sight as the floor crumbled and Vesper floated, like in a dream, through the empty air, rocks and crystal orbs drifting all about her as she descended.

She landed steadily on a floor made of black marble, and all around her were pillars made of some sort of black and blue waters. She looked, perplexed, to the left and the right, her eyes coming to rest on a doorway that stood not too far away from where she was. Her fear dissolved when she remembered this part of the play, the part where Jareth and Sarah had been standing in nothingness, and Sarah had made her choice. But hadn't she already been here, when she told Ryenth he had no power over her? Perhaps he wasn't the one she really had to confront. Maybe there was someone else who was offering her an important decision…

Something moved in the doorway, and Vesper watched as Lord Chalcedony walked towards her. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt, black breeches, and black boots, and he looked healthy, but she could see the scars on his chest where the shirt didn't cover him. His hair was loose and wild, and his eyes were glowing with life.

"How did we get here? I don't understand," Vesper whispered, watching as he moved towards her.

"At the end of Sarah's story, she had to make a decision," Chalce spoke, his voice strong as he began to circle her, imitating the motions that his king had done many, many years before. "She could stay in the Labyrinth, but she would have to take Jareth as her king. He had offered himself up as her slave, for in winning Jareth's game, she also obtained the crown of the queen, and he was to rule alongside her. This is not Sarah's story. This is Vesper's story, and because of that, you too must make your choice. You can go home, forget any of this ever happened, but in doing so, you will leave behind your queenship and your king. This is the point where your final decision must be made, Vesper," he spoke gently. "You once kissed a little goblin to save his life. You did not mean to give away your gift, and therefore the Labyrinth has left the choice up to you. You can fulfill the promise of the kiss, making me your king for the rest of your life, or you can disown it and leave forever."

"When I gave you my kiss again, right before this battle in the Fairylands started, I was not being foolish, Lord Chalcedony. When I gave you that kiss, I gave you my heart. From that moment on, we were married. The Labyrinth confirmed it, as you yourself said, my father approved, and I became yours. There was no going back after that point. I made myself yours, and that was final. I made you my king, and I want nothing more than to be your queen. I love you, Chalce. And here, in front of the entire Labyrinth, in this exact moment in time, I will prove to everyone that I am yours and you are mine. Let there be no questions after this," she whispered, and stepped towards him.

She put her hand to the scar across the left side of his chest, and she looked up into his eyes as her other hand went to his silken hair.

"I love you," she whispered again into his ear. "And nothing will ever diminish that love."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to his, so innocent and childlike in its simplicity, and yet so intense and so deep. The Goblin Queen was shy as she kissed her king, for he didn't return the embrace. Had she seen his face, she would have noticed that his eyes were also closed and his forehead was knit in realization. She meant it. She meant every word. She stood here giving herself to him, and she had no desire to ever change that. She wanted him at her side, wanted his presence, his character, his children, and his love.

Shyly, Vesper pulled back, but Chalce wasn't ready to end the matter. His hand found the back of her head, and he pressed his mouth solidly to hers, testing, tasting, loving. His kiss was overjoyed, delighted and enraptured. He held her as close to him as he possibly could, unable to get enough of her as his fingers combed through her hair and clasped her to him. Her arms went around his neck, holding him close, as the scenery around them changed, and they appeared back on the roof of the fairy castle.

Cheers erupted from fairies, goblins, and every other creature that resided in the amazing immensity of the Underground, but Vesper and Chalce never heard the sounds. They remained in each other's hold, and when they both pulled back slightly for air, they were smiling like two people who were entirely in love with each other.

Chalce rested his forehead against Vesper's, his eyes gazing longingly into hers and a magnificent smile on his face.

"My queen," he breathed, nuzzling his nose against her own.

"My king," she whispered back, laughing with delight as he kissed her neck and then her lips again.

"Sarah, I do believe it's time we return to the Goblin City and they return home," Jareth grinned, kissing his wife's cheek as wedding rings appeared on Vesper and Chalce's fingers.


	23. Under the Boardwalk

**Only one more chapter after this!!!**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Under the Boardwalk**

Vesper didn't remember having fallen asleep. The last thing she could recall was kissing Chalce, and then she must have drifted off.

She opened her eyes slowly to see sunlight streaming into her eyes. She was lying on a very familiar bed, soft and perfectly accustomed to her body. Her favorite pillow was beneath her head, and she sat up carefully, her eyes widening when she found herself in her own room in Florida.

She was home. But surely it couldn't all have been one big dream!

She heard a gentle intake of breath from next to her, and she turned her head to see Chalce stretched out atop the bed, his hair glittering in the sunlight, his facial features soft and innocent.

"Chalce, we're home!" she said gently, putting her hand on his cheek. "We're in Florida!"

"Florida?" he asked.

"Yes. How did we end up back here? Do you know?" Vesper asked, getting up and moving to her beside table. She found a folded piece of paper there, and she unfolded it and began to read. Chalce leaned up on one elbow, watching her as a smile appeared on her face. "We have one week here, before we are to return to the Labyrinth and take our places as the king and queen," Vesper spoke. "And in that time," she grinned, turning to her new husband, "I'm going to take you to a boardwalk."

His eyes glowed with excitement as he got off the bed, and then he looked at his clothing and frowned.

"I don't believe my clothing will be accepted in your world," he stated. "Will your magic work here?"

She frowned and attempted to conjure a crystal.

"When my father was here the first time, in my world," she spoke, watching a small orb appear in her hand, "he could only make small things, like a snake. I can try to make clothing, however."

She closed her eyes and focused before tossing the crystal towards Chalce.

"Wait!" she said, and the crystal froze in midair and then disappeared.

"What?" Chalce asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"If you're going to stay in my world for a week, you'll have to live like I did, which means no magic."

"How do I get clothes here?" he asked.

"You go shopping," Vesper smiled. "I'll bring you after we've had breakfast."

They went into Vesper's kitchen, and while Chalce looked curiously in the refrigerator, Vesper listened to the messages on her answering machine.

"Chalce," she called to him from the living room, "I have one last performance of 'The Labyrinth' tonight. Would you be willing to go with me?"

"Of course, my love. What did you want to eat for breakfast?" he called back to her.

"Are there eggs in the refrigerator?" she asked, coming to a stop next to him.

He looked over at her and was nearly swept away with her beauty. Her hair was wild, so much like her father's was sometimes, and her eyes were glittering with magic. He would have loved to sweep her away right then and there, but she was focused on looking in the refrigerator.

"Ah! Here we are!" she exclaimed, pulling out a carton of eggs. "Omelets sound wonderful," she smiled up at Chalce and then surprised him by standing on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly. "I love you," she said before turning to her stove.

She pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove, heating it up while she opened the eggs and poured them into the pan. She moved so lithely, like a dancer, and Chalce enjoyed just watching her. Within minutes, she had put the omelets on a couple of plates, and she was just turning off the stove when she felt arms wrap around her stomach. Chalce pressed his lips to her ear and then snuggled close to her, simply holding her.

"I used to love cuddling up next to you at night, when I was Peekalo," he whispered, his breath brushing against her skin. "There is no way I can describe to you how happy I am to be here with you."

She leaned back against him and placed her hands on his own.

"I'm so happy that you are with me, Chalce. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he chuckled against her cheek, "but not for food."

He kissed her chin and then her lips, gently, and she turned in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes, just for a moment, and then Chalce pressed his lips to hers again, holding her close. He could feel her heart pounding wildly within her and could feel her trembling slightly, but more precious to him than her excitement and anticipation was the fact that she was pure, so pure, and she had waited so long just for him. She was almost like a child in that she was so submissive and so willing to learn. She wanted to be here with him, and she was willing to let him be the master, willing to let him lead her and guide her.

"You're so innocent and precious, worth far more than rubies and diamonds," he whispered to her, kissing her nose and then her forehead. "I'm not worthy of a woman as wonderful as you."

"And you have all the honesty and integrity of your name. You are as true and noble as chalcedony," Vesper whispered back, putting her arms around his neck.

"The eggs are going to get cold," he grinned.

"Let them," she smiled back and kissed him.

And so the eggs were forgotten, and the afternoon found Vesper and Chalce at a mall trying on clothes. Chalce wasn't at all accustomed to the clothes of this world. He knew only his poet shirts and breeches, but Vesper helped him find several polo shirts and jeans that fit him quite nicely. She introduced him to ice cream and coffee and then brought him to a movie. He was amazed by the huge screen in front of him, and he physically jerked back whenever there was an explosion on the screen. He would then settle back and laugh lightly at himself, squeezing Vesper's hand gently as he did so.

After the movie was over, Vesper drove them back to the house to get Hamlet. The dog was very excited to take another car ride, and he jumped all over Chalce's lap, licking his face and wagging his tail nonstop.

They went to the theater right afterwards, and Chalce was given a seat in the audience as Vesper and the acting troupe rehearsed one last time. Chalce found the whole thing rather amusing, knowing that Vesper was a queen and was playing Sir Didymus. He laughed a couple of times at Max who, try as he might to act regal and refined like Jareth, he was just no goblin king. Sarah wasn't too impressive either, according to Chalce, but when rehearsals ended and the play began, he applauded generously, especially when Ambrosias and Sir Didymus arrived on stage.

He and Vesper dropped Hamlet off at the house afterwards, and then they went to Hardrock Café for dinner.

"It's not one of my favorite places to eat, but it is someplace that I think you should visit while we're here," Vesper grinned as they were seated. "This place is full of famous relics. See that costume over there? That was worn by Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll. When I first heard of the Labyrinth, I was almost positive that Jareth wore an outfit like that. That guitar over there belonged to Bruce Springsteen, another really famous rock singer."

"And that glove?" Chalce asked, enjoying Vesper's enthusiasm as he pointed to the object.

"One of Michael Jackson's," Vesper said.

"Did they all sing as well as your father?"

"I have never heard my father sing," Vesper smiled. "But I'm sure he can sing better than they can."

"I used to watch you eat these things called cheeseburgers," Chalce chuckled. "As Peekalo, I thought they were the biggest, juiciest looking things I had ever seen."

"How did you ever follow me without being seen?" Vesper asked.

"You saw how small I was. I could hide almost anywhere," Chalce shrugged.

"That is quite true," Vesper nodded.

Chalce ordered one of the cheeseburger meals for dinner, and Vesper ordered her food. They spoke about anything and everything as they ate, simply enjoying each other's company, and after the waiter had taken their empty plates, he returned with a large slice of cake.

"For you, from the gentleman sitting over at the table in the corner," he said simply and then left.

Chalce and Vesper both turned their heads to see Hunter sitting a few tables away, sipping on a Coke. He nodded politely, and Chalce waved for him to come over. Vesper almost laughed when the fairy got up and moved towards them, wearing black leather pants and a tight white T-shirt. He looked like he was stepping out of the movie "Grease," but somehow the look suited him.

"What brings you here?" Chalce asked as Hunter sat down at a corner of the table.

"I was given a choice. Either I could stay imprisoned in the Labyrinth for the rest of my life, or I could be banished to this world," Hunter spoke. "The cake is for your wedding. Congratulations."

"Jareth trusted you enough to send you here?" Vesper asked, frowning.

"I will never harm anyone again," Hunter sighed. "I worked for my brother, regardless of how I hated him, because he was older and had more power. I couldn't stand him at all, for he was a great deal too powerful for my liking, and he liked to lord it over me. His bitterness encouraged me to be just as bitter as he was, and while that wasn't entirely his fault, it still made me hate him as well. I tried to win you over, Vesper, so that I could have power over him. I didn't really care about the rest of the Underground. But now that Ryenth is dealt with and everything has been made right, I have no desire to cause any more grief to anyone. I humbly apologize for my cruel efforts."

"All's well now," Vesper said quietly. "You may, however, desire to find different clothes, Hunter. You look like you're from the 50s."

He smiled, his sharp incisors barely showing, and then laughed lightly.

"I've taken a job here, Vesper. This is a costume. I made the foolish decision to apply for the job wearing this, since I didn't know what the people Aboveground where, and the manager here fell in love with the idea. She's quite the attractive woman," he winked, and then looked over his shoulder as the woman he was speaking of walked past him.

She seemed to fit him. She had long dark hair, glittering blue eyes, and just the faintest bit of glitter about her face…

"Teegan!" Vesper exclaimed, shocked. "Teegan's the manager? How did that happen?"

"Just a little bit of fairy dust seems to go a long way," Hunter chuckled.

"But I thought she and Toby cared for each other," Chalce spoke.

"They do care for each other, in a brother and sister sort of way. Right after you left, and I was banished to this world, Teegan decided she didn't want to stay in the Underground, so she and I both came here. She and Toby are very good friends, but Toby has found something else he'd rather do," Hunter grinned.

"And what is that?" Vesper asked.

"He's in charge of all the fairies. So, when you return to your kingdom, your majesties, you'll find yourself with a new ruler of the fairies. Everything is all prepared for your return. Remember, time is different there than it is here. Much has happened since you left. It was determined that Teegan also needs an escort while she's here, so here I am," Hunter said with a wave of his hand. "About the only thing I regret is having to cut my hair."

His dark hair was certainly much shorter than it had been, with just a few pieces combed to the side and resting across his left eye.

"It looks better," Vesper complimented.

"Thank you."

"So if we ever want to see you, we should come here?" Chalce asked.

"I'll be here," Hunter winked, and then got up. "Enjoy your cake."

"Hunter and Teegan? Who would have thought?" Vesper asked, shaking her head when Hunter left.

The next evening, Vesper brought Chalce to a boardwalk. He looked completely thrilled as they stepped onto the wooden boards that led them to all of the lights and crowds, and she could tell that he was listening carefully to the ocean, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"This is what I've always wanted to see," he said quietly, looking all over the place as his hand found Vesper's.

"Is it like what you had hoped it would be?" Vesper asked. "Now that you aren't Peekalo, that is?"

"I'll let you know when this evening is over," he grinned, and then led her towards one of the pretzel stands.

Jareth had given the young king quite a bit of money to spend in Vesper's world, so Chalce bought them each a hot pretzel and some lemonade. He and Vesper then walked the whole boardwalk, looking at what all the vendors were selling and at all the games that were set up for amusement. There was a fire dancer there, twirling his torches professionally, dancing in and out of the flames like a professional choreographer. A magician was standing in the center of a large group of onlookers; pulling rabbits out of his hat and making cards disappear in thin air. It made Chalce think of the Goblin King and all of the many tricks he had been able to perform using real magic.

There were many vendor booths set up with games, and Chalce played several of them as Vesper cheered him on. The young king wasn't entirely accustomed to basketball, it was determined, but he did extremely well with throwing darts. He won a Scooby Doo stuffed animal for Vesper, and in one of the games, he won a Miami Dolphins baseball hat, which looked rather cute on him.

The sun had just set, and the stars were all in the sky when Chalce led Vesper onto the beach, away from all the noise, where they could just look at the waves and enjoy the starry sky.

"This has been a most wonderful evening. Thank you, Vesper," Chalce said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it's not over yet," Vesper smiled as a live band began to play a familiar song that she knew quite well. She stood to her feet and then pulled Chalce up, grinning from ear to ear as his baseball hat landed in the dirt and he laughed.

"What new game is this?" Chalce chuckled as she drew him close and put her left hand in his right hand and her right hand on his shoulder.

"This song is 'Under the Boardwalk' by The Drifters," she smiled up at him, the stars reflected in her eyes. "I want to dance with you, King Chalce."

"Only if you sing the song for me as well," he said, resting his head atop hers.

"I will," she nodded, and she began to sing to the music as they danced.

"Oh the sun beats down and melts the tar up on the roof.

And your shoes get so hot you wish your tired feet were fire-proof.

Under the boardwalk down by the sea

On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be.

From a park you hear the happy sounds from a carousel.

You can almost taste the hotdogs and French fries they sell.

Under the boardwalk down by the sea

On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be.

Under the boardwalk, out of the sun

Under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun.

Under the boardwalk, people walking above

Under the boardwalk, we'll be falling in love.

Under the boardwalk, boardwalk."

She stopped singing and let the music play on as she swayed gently against Chalce. She rested her head against his chest and smiled contentedly as he kissed the top of her head and held her close. He didn't say a word, but held her tightly against him and sighed contentedly.

The music ended, but still the newlyweds danced, enjoying the quiet time they had with each other. The music serenaded them as Chalce lifted Vesper's face gently and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. He placed light kisses all across her lips and then kept his mouth firmly on her own, moving his lips gently in time with hers.

There are many kinds of magic in this world. There is the magic that a magician possesses, the ability to create illusions so convincing that it leaves one wondering what is real and what is not. Then again there is the magic that fantastical creatures of fiction own, such as the power to create crystal orbs and fire. There is the magic of nature, of a new fawn being born, of the magnificent splendor of a sunrise or sunset. And then there is the magic that the Divine Maker must consider the most beautiful of His creations, the magic of a pure, unadulterated, innocent love.

As Vesper fell asleep in his arms that night, Chalce was positive that he had finally found real magic, a real power that was never going to pass away.


	24. There Inside

**The very last chapter, friends! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you!**

Chapter Twenty-three: There Inside

Vesper and Chalce's return to the Labyrinth was a surprising one for the newlyweds. They found themselves standing at the entrance of the castle in the Goblin City, and they recognized the castle, but somehow everything had changed. The castle was still made out of bricks, but the bricks were white and shining in the light of a full sun. Rose vines trailed up the walls for as high as the couple could see, and tiny white and pink roses were intermingled in the green foliage.

"Chalce, are we at the right place?" Vesper asked, squeezing his hand as they moved to the gold doors of the castle.

"The curse was ended," Chalce smiled understandingly. "Everything is the way it once was."

Vesper nodded and then turned her body and gasped.

The Goblin City was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Beautiful large homes loomed up above cobblestone streets, glistening in the sunlight and covered with flowers. There were large fields up on the hills behind the city, and a large herd of horses galloped across it, tossing their heads up and neighing happily. Lovely children raced back and forth in the streets, laughing and playing tag. Men and women could be seen hanging up laundry and chatting; exquisite creatures without a mar to their features.

"Chalce, I cannot be the queen of such a place!" Vesper exclaimed. "I don't have the power or the beauty!"

"You have both," he smiled, kissing her temple and nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "And so much more," he whispered, putting his hand to the door of the castle. "Let's get inside."

He pushed the door in and then turned Vesper towards the castle. He looped his arm through hers and then led her inside, to a gorgeous corridor with marble cloisters, small water fountains, and guards at every pillar. Each guard bowed and remained silent as the new king and queen walked through the immense room and then moved up a flight of stairs. They arrived at another set of doors, these being watched by two elegant men who moved forward and opened the stained glass doors to permit the king and queen entrance to the throne room.

There they stumbled upon an adorable view. Jareth was seated on his elegant throne, dressed in a simple poet shirt and breeches. He was stretched out on it, one leg over one of the armrests, and he had a dazzling smile on his face. Seated on the other armrest, with the Goblin King's head in her lap, was Sarah. Her fingers stroked through Jareth's golden mane even as he took her other hand and kissed it before bringing it to rest on his chest.

"Jareth, my king, I do believe we have visitors," Sarah said, turning her head to smile at Vesper and Chalce. "How was your journey Aboveground?"

"Delightful, Queen Sarah," Chalce bowed. "It is good to see you and his majesty together again."

"And indeed, it is good to be together again," Jareth nodded, standing up and stretching. "There is a matter to settle before Sarah and I leave you to reign over your kingdom."

"You will be leaving us?" Vesper asked, suddenly afraid.

"When one heir rises to take the throne, the parents leave," Jareth said. "Our time here is over, Queen Vesper. It is yours and Chalce's turn to continue over the kingdom."

"But we just met! We just met, and you're leaving again!" Vesper whispered. "Will I ever be able to see you and Mom again?"

"Whenever you need us," Sarah said, putting her hand on Jareth's shoulder. "You have only to look into the crystal, and once every year, you can come visit."

"This has all happened so fast!" Vesper sighed. "I had wanted to get to know Father better."

"And you shall. We have until tonight to relax and enjoy each other's company," Jareth smiled, taking his daughter's hand in his own. "Sarah has agreed to spend time with Chalce. You and I, Vesper, are going to spend some quality time together."

Vesper smiled happily and threw her arms around the goblin, squeezing him tightly.

"I would like that so much!" she said excitedly.

"I am glad," Jareth grinned. "Sarah, Chalce, we'll be back tonight."

A crystal appeared in the king's hand, and he and Vesper disappeared.

The Goblin King and his daughter rode horses for several hours, Jareth showing Vesper every part of his kingdom. He brought her to the glittering diamond caverns hidden beneath the ground. He showed her the flower-filled mazes that protected the Goblin City and added beauty to the world. Vesper met Hoggle in his hut deep within the glittering woods, and he introduced her to the Fireys, who weren't puppets at all, but were a group of red-haired goblins who had a deep love for musical instruments and dancing. She met Sir Didymus, who was still very much a fox, living in his intricate tree home just next door to an endless, clear sea that had once existed as the Bog of Eternal Stench. Ludo lived in a large butterfly-filled meadow that seemed as endless as the sea had.

Jareth and Vesper had a picnic lunch out in the field, and it was there that they spent most of the afternoon. In that time, Vesper learned all she could about her father. He told her about how he felt when Sarah entered his world for the first time. He explained his grief when he had left her. He informed his daughter of his love for horses and of how Chalce had been like a son to him ever since they had first met. He expressed his gratefulness and pride for Vesper, and he told her all he could to help her rule the Labyrinth successfully. Once he was finished, Vesper changed the attitude of the conversation entirely, focusing only on Jareth's likes and dislikes.

A proud father listened as his daughter told him all the things he had missed out on in her life. Vesper spoke on and on, much to Jareth's delight, about her life in the Aboveground. She told him of her life by the beach, her acting, and her school. He learned, as he listened, that he and his daughter really had quite a bit in common, and when the time they had together came to an end, he was sorry to see how quickly the day had gone. He and Sarah had produced a fine young woman, and he couldn't have been prouder of her.

"I really wish you and Mom didn't have to leave, but I guess that's how it's done," Vesper sighed as Jareth helped her off her horse once they were back at the castle.

"You and Chalce won't need us, my darling," Jareth smiled, kissing her hand before he released it. "You have chosen a wise man for your husband, and you both will keep each other happy. It is high time your mother returned home, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so we shall both be happiest in your world. You will find, with every passing day, that this is the place where you truly belong. Anywhere that Chalcedony is, that is where you shall be most content."

"I'll still miss you," Vesper said, wrapping her arms around him.

Jareth held her for several minutes, both standing in silence, absorbing each other's scents and memorizing how it felt to be in each other's arms.

"If you ever need me," Jareth whispered to the girl within his arms, "just say so." He smiled as he stroked his fingertips across the ornament on her ear and then stepped back. "You must prepare for your introduction to the Labyrinth."

He tossed a crystal to Vesper, and she caught it and was immediately transported into an immense dressing room. Sarah stood there, with her back turned towards Vesper, but she turned around as soon as she heard her daughter enter, and she smiled beautifully.

"Let's get you dressed, Vesper. You'll have servants to help you dress any other time, or Chalce," Sarah winked as her daughter blushed. "There's a gown here that was requested for you to wear."

"Who requested it?" Vesper asked as Sarah pulled a lush, dark green gown out of a wardrobe.

"I did," Sarah smiled gently as Vesper quickly undressed. "This color always suited you so well."

She waited as Vesper pulled the dress on, and then she moved to her daughter's back and tied up the laces she found there. It seemed the dress had been designed perfectly for Vesper. It fit her curves gorgeously, and the color brought out the best in her skin tones and eyes.

"It seems the whole Labyrinth cannot wait for you to be presented to them," Sarah said, running a brush gently through her daughter's hair. "I'm going to miss you, Vesper."

"And I you."

"I'll make sure Hamlet is brought here for you," Sarah smiled, beginning to braid Vesper's hair. "You look absolutely lovely, my darling. You make your father and I so proud. And we can't wait for grandbabies," she grinned, and Vesper gave out a little squeal when her mother tugged her hair playfully.

"You'll have the most beautiful grandbabies ever, and I have a feeling it won't be too long until then," Vesper said, turning and hugging her mother.

"You have no words of wisdom, my king? Nothing you can tell me that will help me as the servant of the Labyrinth?" Chalce asked, straightening the ruffles at his throat.

"You have been a servant to the people since the day you were born. You bear scars of a reminder of that," Jareth said from his seat in Chalce's chambers. "You have been groomed and primped for this position from the very beginning. There is on other man I could want to take my place more than you. And you have won my daughter's heart, which is the most important thing to me. She adores you, and because of that, you both will serve the people to your utmost abilities, and they will love you."

"I am grateful for everything you've done, sire," Chalce said, turning and smiling at Jareth.

"Not only are you my son-in-law, but you have been my dearest friend through times past," Jareth said, putting a hand on Chalce's shoulder. "You have a wisdom and maturity that surpasses any other being I have met. You have protected my life with all of your strength, and you will do the same for Vesper, your children, and your people. I have no fears whatsoever about leaving you here in my stead. Now the time has come."

They vanished from the chambers and appeared on the roof of the palace, overlooking the whole of the Labyrinth. Chalce looked out to see hundreds of people, whether they were goblins, dwarves, monsters or dragons, gazing up expectantly, looking to him and studying him. They knew him. They knew him as the man who had rescued their past king from an untimely death. They understood him to be the one that had ventured through great dangers to return them to the way they once were. They had nothing but respect for him, and they cheered for him as he moved closer to the edge of the roof, where they could see him better.

Their cheers turned into whistles and applause, and Chalce turned to see his wife, his darling Vesper, walking onto the roof, dressed like a queen, equipped with a crystal crown and an exquisite gown. She blushed as the whistles intensified and Chalce's eyes never left her body.

Pride could be felt radiating from the crowds as Vesper moved gracefully towards Chalce's side. Her head was held high, and the parts of her hair that weren't braided were waving peacefully in a gentle breeze. Her eyes sparkled, their extraordinary color dancing with joy. Her smile was radiant, gorgeous, and showed her father's traits. Her beauty was all her mother's, however, and the Labyrinth couldn't have been prouder of their new queen.

The whole world erupted into applause and joy as Vesper took Chalce's hand in hers, and he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her lingeringly.

"Long live King Chalcedony and Queen Vesper!"

The cries resounded far beyond the borders of the Goblin City and reached the very soul of the Underground. And when King Chalcedony pulled his wife against him and kissed her lips, loving her there before all of their people, the delight of the world was nearly deafening.

Jareth and Sarah stood a safe distance behind, out of sight, and Sarah smiled up at Jareth as she interlaced her fingers through his.

"King Jareth of the Labyrinth, you have done well. And now, I do believe it's time that you picked up where you left off," Sarah smiled up at him.

He smiled and drew her close, no longer hearing the applause or Chalce addressing his new people.

"Where I left off, my queen?" he asked, nuzzling his nose against Sarah's.

"You were with me, in my world," Sarah said, closing her eyes as his breath tickled her lips. "And I believe, the last sensation I felt from you, before you disappeared, was something like this…"

She stood up on her tiptoes and softly kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his cheek, and then his lips.

"And then you left," she whispered. "I fell asleep, and you were gone the next morning."

"I will never leave you again. But I would like very much to pretend that I never did leave," Jareth said softly.

"Our daughter might never have become queen. I will miss her, Jareth."

"Yes, but she won't be far, because even if you can't see her, she's there," he said, putting his hand over her heart. "There inside."

And then he pressed his lips to hers and smiled into the kiss, loving his wife, holding her close even as the world he once knew fell down, and they reappeared in a new world, just as a new day was beginning.


End file.
